Human Raptor Part 1: Scareyes Returns
by DragonBreeder123
Summary: Its been almost a year since the fight between Riz and Takeshi. Everyone is now at peace (for the most part) and Takesi's life couldn't be any sweeter. However, an old enemy is returning, plus humans have arrived on the island looking for him. What brings more pressure to him is that Alkane is Pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Matt's POV**

It's been awhile since my cousin's disappearance, and to be honest here I am kicking myself for leaving him behind like that. I have no excuse for not visiting him at the orphanage. The reason why I had to drop him off there is because most of the money I got was from my father's pay check. Back then we use to come over and see my father and uncle work with the raptors. Carlos enjoy it while I just well wasn't quite interested. But after seeing one up close near the fence then it was cool. Corse father wasn't really to please of me being that close. Keeps on reminding me of "How dangerous these creatures are and if the fence wasn't there…blah blah blah all those things.

My Uncle worked with the feeders and he promised us that he would let us in to see the raptors up close. I really don't that would be a good idea but Carlos was thrilled. Father didn't approve of this what so ever and I kind of understand why. If the raptors are that dangerous why would they allow this. All uncle said was that there not as bad once you get to know them and all that stuff.

Two months after our visit, I ended up getting a call from dad and it was kind of hard to tell Carlos what happened. What happened was that the Raptors attacked that fence where the feeders entered. Half of them were injured and only four were killed. The painful part was that uncle was one of the victims who didn't make it. Ever since then dad told us that none of us can come for our own safety. I just hope Hammond gets that park straighten out before anything else happens.

During that time, Carlos and I were having a blast, playing games, help him with school work, and even gave him a few tips on how to survive. However good times didn't last very long. On Thanksgiving Day, we were getting ready for father to come home. Carlos was helping with setting the tables set.

"Matt when's father supposed to be home?"

I looked at the time and answered "He said he'll be hear around 10:30 pm. Had to help out with the tour guide or something."

Hours soon passed and the food was getting cold and we ended up praying for the lord to protect him if anything had gone wrong. Three days went by and nothing, not even a phone call from father. While Carlos was at school, I just sat there hoping that father was alright. I mean why wouldn't he, its thanks to him that I learned to hunt.

As soon as I get in the car to pick Carlos up, my phone started to ring. I quickly picked it up praying that its father who's calling.

"Hello!?"

"You Roberts son?" asked the guy though the phone.

"Yeah this is Matt. Who is this?"

"My name is Rodrick Jones I worked with your father Robert Muldoon with the Raptors."

"I remember you talked to my cousin about the Velociraptors correct?"

"You are correct?" was his response.

"I doubt you called for a hello, what's going on where dad is he alright?"

"I hate to say this but Robert…. your father…"

"Yes, is he alright?" I asked with worry.

"There was a tragedy at the park and he…"

"What… he what !?" I shouted through the phone.

"He didn't make it."

There was a paused moment before he continued to talk but all I did was hang the phone and through it at my car door on the passage sided.

Without thinking I picked up Carlos and went home to talk to him about what's going to happen.

"With the money that we have right now, I am going to drop you off at the orphanage. I'm afraid until I find a job that will pay me enough to support the two of us."

He burst into tears and started to yell at me for doing this to him. We didn't talk for around a day or two.

"It's time to go." Was all I said.

He came down without any fuss and got into the car. We soon made it to the orphanage and while the lady got his stuff. I go down to my knees and look at Carlos in eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry and I truly am. But I am not doing this because I don't want you. I'm doing this because I care about you. I need someone to look after you while I go job hunting. Once I find one and earn enough money, I'll come back and pick you up ok. I gave them permission to find someone to look after you while I am gone and they promise me to give me a call if they do. So that I can find you and we can go back to having fun alright."

He didn't respond, but he did give me a hug and I started to cry a bit before leaving.

"You'll come back…right?"

I turned around and answered, "I promise and that is something I will not break."

9 years later

It's been nine years since I left him, and I am regretting it every single time. Not only is did I not visited or even called him when I had the chance, but my cousin is strange on an island filled with who knows what. The only led I got was finding a boat with a corpse that's around a year old.

"Officer Muldoon!" shouted a soilder.

I ran up to see what he had found and it was some of his things.

"Yep, that's his stuff raptor alright, he never leaves this behind."

"What now?" he asked.

I soon got up and ordered "Alright men listen up"

All of them soon gathered up with me on top of one of large cargo.

"This is a rescue mission to find my cousin and any other survivors. Once we do we are to head back here and leave. Right now, assume anyone here is a non-threat. Do not shot unless shot or attack, etc. you know the drill. Do I make myself clear!"

"SURE, YES SUR!" said all the men.

"ALRIGHT GET YOUR THINGS READY, WE'RE HEADING OUT!"

My name is Sargent Matthew "Matt" Muldoon and I hope this will just be a simple in and out because there is something about this island that just doesn't feel right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Takeshi POV**

In the forest, Phantom and the rest of the hunting group are hunting for some big game. It's been a long trip and we haven't been able to find any good game. A lot of the members are getting impatient with the search. But Phantom isn't giving up and frankly he never does.

You're probably wondering what's going on. Ever since that event, Phantom has started to gain even more trust, Jane and Riz are now mates, but there not the only ones. Alkane and I have been mates as well, even though we didn't do it the traditional way, we still did it in a way that would satisfied the two of us. Hopefully you get what I mean, man it's been awhile and I still remember that day.

"Stay focus…" whispered Razor as my mind snapped back to what I was supposed to be doing. That would be keeping an eye out for anything that would be big enough for us and the pack. We'd been moving a lot trying to find a new territory since our old one was destroyed by the storm. Though it didn't do a lot of damage (surprisingly) but to avoid any accidents Phantom order us to move out and find a new place.

"Hey, Takeshi?" called Phantom.

Run to him and tells me that I could go back and check on the pack to see if they need any help. Now I know your probably thinking that I went back and accepted his offer for me to be the beta. Well, I'm not that went to Razor. Razor stopped being the alpha for the Lookouts, and gave it one of Trigirs' children. It was kind of a hassle but they worked it out and let the eldest take the position.

I nodded and started heading back to the group.

 **Alkane POV**

"And that's how we met up." I finished.

"That's really nice." Said one of the hatchlings.

"Thanks, I guess… I mean you ask me to tell you how we met up every day."

I soon started to hear their mothers calling and I had to let them go back to them. They were upset but I promised to tell them a secret story about Razors most embarrassing moment. No, it's not the first time he and Jane mated there a little too young to know that. Plus, I don't want to embarrass him. All though he sometimes does it to me by explaining how I got nicknamed "Little Flowers".

However, I don't really care about it that much. I still get touchy about it however its normally Takeshi, Razor, and Jane teasing me, and father well he calls me either way. Sometimes Takeshi calls me that to show how much he loves me.

Jane soon came to me with a worried look. You see this is Razors first time with the Hunters and it's dangerous. But it has to be done or we won't be able to feed ourselves or even the hatchlings. Though the last thing she wants to happen is to here that he didn't make it. Or see him coming backing injured again.

"Hey."

She turned around and responed "Hey Alkane, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright still wait for Razor?"

She looks away and answers "Yep, I just can't stop worrying about him. Ever since Riz attacked him, I'd been staying by his side making sure that he doesn't get himself hurt."

I just rolled my eyes and signed, "Don't you think your just over reaching a bit."

"No…Maybe…I just…"

"I understand my father did the same thing." I soon noticed Takeshi arriving. "Speeching off that, I'm going to talk to Takeshi since the mating season is right around the corner."

"What?" questioned Jane.

"It means it getting close."

"O.k what not say that?"

I just shrugged and answered, "I'd don't know, Takeshi was the one who taught me about some human sentence that mean something."

"I'm not following."

"Neither was I when he was telling me that."

"Anyways, what are you two going to talk about."

I just smiled hoping she'll get what I mean.

"Oh, well then, have fun."

"Thanks." Was all I said before I left.

 **Takeshi POV**

I soon arrived and it looks like everything is in order. Everyone is relaxed and enjoying the day, along with all the mothers and fathers spending their time with their kids. Which have got me thinking, I did promise Alkane that I would tell her but she's been with kids and I don't even know one thing about being a father. That's what scares me the most, however Phantom as always told me that good father is protect, active, and is always spending time with their family. Corse, I think there's a better way to say that but I sort of got what he meant I'm just not sure if I'm ready.

All though, I do kind of feel a like I'm ready. Oh well, if Alkane feels confident then what do I have to worry. Speaking of Alkane, I soon see her running towards me and for some reason she pounces right on top of me.

We soon came to stop with me my back and Alkane on top of me.

"Do you always have to greet me this way?"

She just giggled and answered, "Depends on my mood, and right now I want to talk to you about something."

"Alright, I'm listening but first can you get off me, please?"

Alkane licked my snout and then got off me. I soon got up and said, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about the two of us."

"What about it?" I questioned was we started to walk together.

"Well, do you remember our conversation?"

"About what?" I asked.

"Um…having kids?"

I stopped and answered "Oh…that conversation."

I gulped and tried to answer the best I could "Well…I…uh…um…o boy."

 **Alkane POV**

He was sweeting badly with the question I asked. I'm not going to force him if he's not ready. However, it's not the mating that's making him nervous. Its whether he's going to be a good father. I'm kind of nervous myself for what I would be doing.

He soon took a big breath and answered, "I'm ready whenever you are but I want to what until Phantom and the rest of hunters come back, that way he knows where we are going to be."

"O.K., and then figure things out from there?"

"Corrected, so can your um, give me tips on care for hatchlings?" asked Takeshi.

I just giggled and answered, "Sure thing Takeshi, sure thing."

We soon see the hunters coming back and from the looks of it Razor and Phantom are having a conversation. We decided to leave them be for a moment until they were done talking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Razor POV**

"Look all I am saying is that I think it's time for me to move on. The last thing I want is to be challenge by any of my brothers."

Father was kind of frustrated at my choice but understands that I am old enough to make my own decision. Though has doubts that I would be alright on my own. Now I'm starting to feel what my sister felt like back in the day.

"I don't know? It's just you've been a great helper since I gave you permission to start the look outs."

I signed "I understand and I am great full for your help father. I think mom would understand as well."

Just saying that brings painful memories back into our heads. A tear started to form into his eyes so I decided to leave him be.

"I'm sorry father but I don't think being an alpha here is the best for me." Was all I said before leaving him.

I soon notice Jane coming up to me and then stopped completely in front of me.

"Hi, I was so worried about you and…."

She noticed that I wasn't in a talking mood and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine just had a chat with father that's all."

"About what? If you don't mind me asking."

"He wants me to be the next alpha since Trigar is helping his son with the lookouts. Alkane we all know she's either spending time helping out with the hatchlings or spending time Takeshi."

" Yeah and I doubt she'll be willing to be an alpha." Added Jane.

"What about your second brother?"

"Rillip? He's already has his claws full with his mate and kids. And I doubt that he would be opened to it."

"Whys that?"

"How should I know I'm not him. But I'm sure he has a good reason."

"Maybe you should talk about it a bit more, because I would love to follow you." Said Jane

I just signed "I know you would along with Takeshi and Alkane. It's the others I am worried about."

We soon came to a stop and laid down for a quick rest hopefully to get my mind off of the conversation with father.

 **Matt POV**

The sun was going down and the men have been walking for a long time. But we are the best of the best the government has to offer. We've done stealth missions, missions in Iraq, and rescue missions. So, this should be easy to deal with. The only hard part is finding them in this damn thick, humid forest.

We soon came to a building, and it looks to be abandon for a long time.

"Private Jones."

"Yes Sargent?"

"Your squad watch our backs." I soon turned to the others "Everyone else follow my move and weapons ready."

They did what I commanded and we soon came to the door. I gave them the go ahead and they opened it very slowly. Veteran Jonson gets his weapon ready and checks inside to see if there was anything inside.

"Its clear." Was all he said allow us to come in. I signal Jones to bring his men over.

"Alright boys get some rest, first thing in the morning we head out. Jones, Jackson, and Ryan you're with me."

"What for?"

"Were going to take a quick look around and make sure nobody surprises us."

"Yes Sargent." Was all they said before we started searching.

We search for about five hours and the men were all camping while Jones and I continued searching until.

"Hey Sargent Muldoon…. you come look at this!"

I quickly moved to were Jones was and saw that he found a backpack. I search through it and soon found a picture of Carlos and I back before I left him.

"He was here." Was all I said.

Jones toke the picture and take a good look at it to get a picture of what he looks like.

"So what do we do now…."

He soon took notice of tracks and there were not just humans but raptor tracks as well. How do I know that? Well father did tell me about raptors back when Jurassic Park was in construction and showed me there tracks.

"Um I don't think we should stay here." Said Jones worried about what may be in here.

"Hang on" I grabbed his arm and noticed some bones sticking out of the ground.

We started digging it out and saw that it was bones that belonged to a dinosaur. This just makes it even weirder cause I remember Isla Nublar was the only island being full of dinosaurs. When did they get dinosaurs down here?

"Ok well let the men rest until the sun starts to rise and then well move."

"Sounds good." Said Jones as we started heading back and started to get some sleep.

Around half way through the night I started to hear a loud bang as some kind of metal fell on the ground. I got my pistol ready and started looking.

I soon found another door and started to listen, and it sounds like animals. But what, I opened the door a bit and peaked and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Two fully grown raptors mating. I stayed still and from the looks of it they were just finished as the one on top got off. I just backed off a bit and quietly moved back to wake the men up so that we could get going before more show up become their next meal.

I look our men may be greatly trained but dealing with a pack of Velociraptors, is something I don't want to deal with. This mission just got a lot harder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **ten hours early that day**

 **Takeshi POV**

Morning, man every day seems to be going fast. I haven't had any time to spend with Alkane or any of my friends. I guess when in training for the hunters you have to focus on helping the group rather than thinking of yourself. I opened my eyes a bit only to have the sun shine in my eyes which cause me to whine a bit. I got up and rubbed my eyes a bit before putting my head down. Though for some reason I was feeling a bit odd. I looked down and soon realized that mating season is almost here.

I got up very carefully so that I don't wake up Alkane from her beauty sleep. She hates been woken up from her beauty sleep. Especially when she is having a good dream.

After sneaking out of the pack just to get my baring's together cause the last thing I want to do is be around this time. Few miles later I see Razor for some reason is all by himself.

"That's odd?" I said to myself "The only time he's by himself is when he needs time to think or just wants to by himself.

He soon spotted me and just set down. I decided to check up on him to see if he's alright.

I soon got to him and sat next to him.

"So…what's you been up to?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds and then answered, "I don't know…Can you help me with something?"

"If it's about you and Jane then all I have don't really have anything to say."

He got what I meant and the two of us just started to laugh.

"It's not that its whether or not I should take my father's position as the new alpha or just start a new pack. What do you think?"

I started to think about for a moment and answered, "What do you mean by that if you don't mind me asking?"

"Fathers been alpha for a long time and his time as alpha is going down."

"And what's the problem?"

"He wants me to be the next alpha and I wanted to start a new pack just to avoid any conflict. But father is worried that I wouldn't be able to start a new and if I become alpha here I have some support."

"But don't you have followers I mean you got me, Alkane, Jane, and the lookouts."

"You guys may support me but we have huge pack like around maybe…"

"Twenty-six" I guessed.

"Yeah well say that and the lookouts aren't that big. But if someone challenges me, I am worried that I'll end up like what Riz did to me."

I remembered what that battered did to him, and he was really battered up. It's been haunting him ever since.

"I think it's best if you do what you think it's best. It's your choice whether Phantom likes it or not. I mean you're not a hatchling and I've seen you with the look outs. You're brave, strong, kind, honest, help others in need, and best of all…you are a great leader. If that doesn't make you a great alpha then I don't know what is."

"Thanks Takeshi for the courage but I just don't know."

I soon notice the sun starting to rise up from the mountains.

"Well, I got to head back before Alkane starts hunting me down."

"Alright, see you later." Said Razor as I started heading back to the pack.

 **Razors POV**

As Takeshi started to head back to the pack, I just stare at the skies for a moment trying to decide what to do. On one claw, If I start a new pack I could gather my followers and start from there but risk being variable. On the other, I could take fathers place and work from there. Plus have fathers help in running a huge pack. However, once he goes down and if someone challenges then I'm in trouble. I soon made my decision and started heading back home.

 **Phantoms POV**

The day went fine so far, the hunters just came back. The reason why I didn't go is because of my age. I've started to have a hard time keeping up with them, so I decided to stay behind. They soon showed us what they got and it was good enough for us to get something to eat for the day.

"How you are feeling alpha?" asked Rit

"Couldn't feel any better." Was all I answered before eating my fill.

"How did Takeshi do?"

"He did fine just needs to work on the finishing on landing on the pray. Other then that he did alright."

"That's good to hear." Was my response.

"Alpha" called Orix.

"What is it Orix."

He answered "Razor wants to talk to you for a moment. And would like Alkane, Jane, and Takeshi to come as well."

"Sure, go ahead and get them, I'll be there soon."

"Yes alpha."

I soon got my baring's and started heading to where Razor wanted to meet up."

He and the others were standing waiting for me to get to where they are. I soon did and all of us sat down to chat.

"Father, Takeshi, Jane, and Little Flowers." I notice Alkane just shook her head smiling at me for calling her by her nickname. Everyone just giggled before continuing the conversation.

"Takeshi ever since we first met you've help us out by taken care of sis and saving her from Riz. Jane, my future mate you've been with me for a long time and for our future I hope you can help out with the decision that I am going to make. Alkane, you've always keep us on our toes whether it was for fun or just to grab some attention."

Alkane just smiled not even trying to hide it. He soon turned his head to me and said, "Father, you taught me so much over the years and a loud me to do somethings. You taught me about survival, how to run a pack, and even how to find a girl. You even allowed me to make the look outs."

I started to sweet a bit worried for what he is going to say.

"I am…going to leave the safety of the pack and start anew pack."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Razor is leaving us.

" I hope you understand that I can't go under the pressure of leading the pack. I want to be able to start out small and work from there. Plus, I'm not going very far so that if I need your help I can come back with less time."

Everyone just looked at me and I soon spook "So…that's that."

 **Let me know what you think so far - Dragon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT 18 OR OLDER, OR YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF THINGS THEN FILL FREE TO SKIP TO END OF LEMON SECEN. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Also check out some of the stories by** **Raptorshinobi213. There're really good so check them out. Keep those reviews going and enjoy the sequel.**

 **Razors POV**

"I'm sorry father…"

"Don't just…don't." said father.

It was a moment of silence until he walked up to me and rubbed his head on mine. I soon followed and started to feel a tear slowly leaving my eyes. I continued explaining who was going and what pained him the most was that Takeshi and Alkane was coming as well. He wasn't surprised that Jane was coming but Alkane was a different story.

However, since Takeshi was with her along with some of the members of the looks, Jane and I. He accepted there request to follow us.

"Before you leave, make sure you say your good-byes k."

"Yes father." Was all I said.

 **Takeshi POV**

It was very hard for us to say our good-byes but it was even harder for Razor and Alkane since this is there home. Phantom had one last conversation with the two along with Trigar and Rillip. I however just waited outside along with Jane.

"You worried?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Leaving hear since you only lived here for a short time."

"Yeah, I'm mean when Razor told Alkane she didn't want him to leave. I know because I was there."

"So, why are you two going with us? No one is asking you to come."

"I know but you never know if someone needs and extra hand or claw…um…"

She just giggled and responded, "I understand Takeshi."

We soon noticed them starting to walk together and started to gather the group that was heading with Razor.

Soon we got together but before we left Phantom wanted to tell me something. From the way he said it was secret.

"Keep your wits about, remember what I taught you and please make sure they stay safe. If anything happens…"

"Relax, I know how you are feeling."

I soon stopped and shook my head "Ok not entirely but I…"

"Just stop, I know your trying to make me feel better and I am grateful just make sure you guys stay safe."

"Yes Alpha."

He soon left me and I soon ran up to the group. Before we left all of the Phantoms members all did a loud Raptor call and all of Razors group did the same. I was the only one who was struggling but thankfully no one took notice and we soon left.

I couldn't help but look back a bit before continued to follow the group. Alkane soon slowed down a bit.

"You ok?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just worried…"

"I know I am to but you know what would make you feel better?"

I just rolled my eyes and responded "No, what will?"

"We head to the same place we had our little fun and mate."

I just blushed a bit and to be honest it did make me feel better. We just laughed a bit and continued walking.

It was over an hour or two until we found a nice spot. The sun light brightening through the trees, very flat land, and the place was very large while also being surrounded by trees but enough room for an escape just in case we end up losing the place, plus it would keep the large predators out.

"Well!" shouted Razor "As alpha, make yourself at home."

Everyone started working with different task, Razor and Jane work together to make sure that this was no one's territory. Once cleared, every male starts to get ready for mating season, while the females start building nest. Alkane and I started working together since we already know our future. When we were finished, we go to Jane to see if she would need any help. Jane was happy to have some help. Razor got the group ready and recruited that best males for the hunting and the moderate for look outs. Our group may be small, but there was enough for hunting and soon realized that there wasn't enough for a look out group. Razor soon decided to until we have a big enough pack he'll build up the look outs. For now, one male has to stay up for a bit to make sure nothing bad is coming this way.

It took some time but we were able to get it done. The Hunters started to comeback with a successful catch. Everyone backed up to let Razor take first dibs but refused and stated that the females are going to need to eat up as much as they can.

"You can't be serious Razor!" shouted Rioes.

"Rioes mating season is almost hear and the females are going to need to eat as much as they can to be prepared for nesting."

Rioes just signed and admits "You have a point there."

I just signed in relief that was settled. Every female soon got their fill and everyone else soon got theirs. The sun was setting and Razor just calls it a day since we've been working hard. However, Alkane and I have planes for the night. I'm just hoping we'll be able to sneak out without anyone noticing.

Night soon came and the two of us quickly got up.

"Ready?" I whispered quietly.

Alkane just stretch a bit and answered "Ready."

We quietly walked by everyone and soon took a good look at the place so that we could remember where it is. It took us while since it was a little further then last time since Phantoms pack was closer. But we were able to make it and just looking at the place brings memories back when we first met. Well not for Alkane since her ankle was caught on the bear but other than that it was good times.

"Are we going in or are we doing it out side in the open?" asked Alkane rubbing her head under my and then licked my snout.

"Sorry, it's just this place takes me back a bit."

"Same, when we first met."

I can still imagine back when I was dragging a Dilo back after killing it in order to feed the both of us. It also reminds me when we first had sex and that was pleasing. Just thinking about is enough to rise my heat up.

We soon entered and left it open so we would be able to get out without any trouble. Everything once again, is still in place as when we left. We clean it up a bit and soon went to the back room.

"You ready?" I asked making sure she was ready.

"More than ever." Was all she said.

I soon laid on my back and she knew what to do. She gets on top of me licking my maw and did the same. It's kind of like a kiss only in a raptor way. Alkane soon broke it up and started to move down. A moan started to escape my mouth as she continued licking down from my stomach to my private.

She soon inserted her tongue into my tail hole and starting to pull it in and out.

"oooooh fff…." Was all I said as she continued to pleaser me.

 **Regular**

Alkane continued for a moment feeling the strong muscles in Takeshis' tail hole squeezing her tongue. She soon notices his dick sticking out but continues to play with him by shoving as much of her tongue as he can.

"ah…ah…ahhhh." Moaned Takeshi feeling the slippery tongue entering and exiting his tail hole.

She soon stopped for a moment to see her mate in pleaser. Alkane takes her tongue out and watched his tail hole flex a bit before moving to his dick.

She started to lick it for a moment and then as carefully as she could. She wraps her tongue around his dick and starts bobbing her head.

Takeshis eyes opened wide at this new feeling.

"Where…di…di…you…. oh…. fuck."

She let his dick go and answered "I decided I wanted to try something new. I want to make this special."

Alkane soon continued what she was doing and all that Takeshi could do was watch her. He could feel the pressure inside and tried his hardiest to hang on to it.

"Oh…fuuuuu….I….do….n't….tttttt…ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

His dick soon started squirting out his seed into the waiting maw of Alkane. She tried her best to swallow it but ended up cocking it up a bit. She soon let his dick slide out of her maw and looked at Takeshi in the eyes.

She soon got off him and got into mating position. However, feeling bad a bit and wasn't really hard enough, Takeshi decided to return a favor. He soon bent down a bit and the with his tongue started licking Alkanes private.

It didn't take long for her to start moaning a bit and that was enough for Takeshi to continue. He soon took a step forward by insterting his tongue into her wet pussy.

"Holllly…." Was all she said feeling her pussy getting played with.

She soon turns her head around and watches Takeshi licking her. He soon stopped and looked down to see if his dick was hard.

"You ready for the main event?" asked Takeshi.

"Don't keep me waiting any more please." Was her answer.

He soon got into position and place his dick at the edge of her pussy and then slowly insert it in.

Alkane started feel a very, very painful sting and started to whine in pain. Takeshi soon stopped to make sure she was alright.

"Its….alright…its my first and Jane warned me about this sudden pain."

"I can stop if you don't want to do this." Said Takeshi not wanting to hurt his beauty.

"It's ok, I know you don't want to hurt me but don't worry I'll get used to it."

Given the confidence he soon pulled out a bit and then inserted his dick a bit further. Alkane again wince in pain only this time not as back.

Takeshi soon continued pulling in and out at a slow pace so that Alkane could get more comfortable.

Minutes passed and Alkane was moaning like crazy as Takeshi started to speed up, increasing the pleaser.

"OOOOOOH…..FUCK…FUCK…FUCK!" screamed Alkane without noticing that her tail hit one of the metal pots off the table. The loud bang did startle them but not too much to stop what they were doing.

"So….you….you ready?" asked Takeshi.

Alkane knew why he was asking and so answered "Yes I am."

Takeshi soon pulled out all the way and slammed into her pussy and started to hilt her. While all putting all his weight on her. Alkane started to hiss with what she was feeling. She soon realized that Takeshi wasn't in control, it was more of his instincts that was controlling him.

"OOOOOOOOO….YOU ARE SO TIGHT!" he screeched.

Soon the door opened a bit but they were so lost they didn't realized it.

"OOHHH FUCK ME HARD…HARRR…AHHHHHHHHH" screamed Alkane as she reached her organism with Takeshi not too far behind.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKING GOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Takeshi as his seed started shooting into Alkanes pussy.

He continues to hump until he started to slow down.

"So did Little Flowers enjoyed it."

She could say anything and Takeshi soon got off of her. But as soon as he gets himself together, he started to get a strange smell. The smell of humans.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Razor POV**

Alright, everything is going to plan so far. I must admit I'm proud of myself for how well this is going. Although I should be thanking Jane, Takeshi, and Alkane for the help as well. Father wasn't kidding about how hard it was to run a pack but I think if things keep going as plan then there's nothing to worry about. At least not yet.

I soon see Jane walking up to be and rubbed her head on mine. This caused me to blush a bit and my heat started to rise a bit.

"Are you feeling alright Alpha?" asked Jane in a smooth voice.

"Yeah….I…can….we n…not do this right know?"

"Oh…your no fun." Teased Jane.

I just laughed a bit and said, "Oh, how when things are finished and I feel that we have everything done. Then I can show you how fun I can be."

She just blushed real hard but gave a smile which was all the answer I needed. I understand it's time for the males and females to "get together" but right now I have to stay focus. The last thing I want is a surprise.

It around when the sun was touching the top of the clouds. I was starting to worry about Takeshi and Alkane. Usually, they'll be here by know but my guess where they went was a bit longer then it use to be. I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case.

"Jane?!" I shouted from a distance.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Alkane and Takeshi come back?"

It took her a moment to answer "They told me last night that they had some kind of business to take care of. I'm sure they are alright."

 **Takeshi POV**

Alkane and I decided to stay up in what we now called our sacred place. Though smelling humans here was a real shock. I decided to see if they were gone and for sure enough they were still asleep. Well, all but one and for some reason I feel like I know him.

I knew we are in trouble since there is around like thirty of them in our way and trying to exit with them surrounding our only exit is just suicided. I nudged Alkane to get up and she opens her eyes like she had a great dream or something.

"Morning sunshine?"

She just yawned a bit and answered, "Five more minutes."

"Yeah, but if one of those humans come in we aren't going to last that long."

Her head shot up and responded, "I thought I smelled them but I was so lost in our mating, I let it slide…."

"We both were, and we were very tiered seeing that it was late at night. "

"So, what are we going to do?"

I paused for a moment and answered, "We could try to find another way out since our exit is blocked by them."

She agreed and the two of us started to search high and low for any kind of exit. I soon started to hear one of the humans starting to walk.

"We got to hide." I whispered.

"Where the hell are going to hide?"

"Remember the Carno?"

She soon knew what I was talking about started to follow my lead.

 **Matt POV**

I got up to see if what I saw last night was just a dream and as soon as I got my pistol ready. I kicked the door as hard as I can and aimed at…nothing. I kept my guard up as I started searching, and from the looks of it, there was nothing. But looks can be deceiving, I've learned that from father.

I soon noticed that there was another door and walked into it. It was dark and I didn't have a light with me right now. So I just turned around and headed back to the group.

By the time I did everyone was just starting to get up and eat there morning breakfast.

"Yoh, Sargent!" shouted one of the men "Can you hang out for a bit before we start moving."

I looked behind myself thinking that something is still out there but I shut the door and headed where the group was.

"Is something wrong?" asked Yaven.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something last night."

"And did you find it?" asked Randle.

"No, I think my eyes and ears were playing ticks on me."

Everyone laughed a bit before continuing.

"I thought I saw two Velociraptors mating."

Some of the men laughed a bit while the others just looked at me strange.

"Oh, did you enjoy the show?"

"They just finished." Was my answer.

"Aw that's a shame." Said Oreck "I would've gotten some popcorn and enjoyed the show."

I knew that they were messing with me and I don't blame them. Though I can't stop thinking about last night. Was it real or was my mind playing tricks on me. I mean, I'm aware of Isla Nublar having dinosaurs but not this island. If it is real then I got to find Carlos…if he's still alive in this place.

"You're a sicko you know that?" teased Yaven

Oreck stood up, bowed and said, "Why thank your kind sure."

Everyone started to laugh and I could help but smile a bit. We continued eating for about a minute before packing our bags and got our weapons ready. Sooner then you could say it, we were off once again.

 **Takeshi POV**

We soon got out of hiding, thank goodness, he didn't go inside because I wouldn't want to hurt him. I was able to get a good woof of his sent and it was him. My cousin who left me at the orphanage, Matt Muldoon. Deep inside I wanted to hurt him for leaving me there and not coming to visit.

"You O.K.?" asked Alkane.

"It was him."

"Who?" she asked.

"Matthew J Muldoon, he left me at the orphanage promising me that he would return. He never did, but what puzzles me is why is he here?"

"Why you asking me? My guess maybe he's looking for something?"

"Or someone…"

I may be still made at him for what he did but he is still family and what's out there is extremely dangerous. Phantom told me stories about the openings and what lies beyond the long grass. Some are rival packs others are in translation larger, more carnivore's dinosaurs. I have to save him before they get themselves killed.

"We have to tell Razor."

"Why?" shouted Alkane as she starts to follow me.

"Cause I need his help."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Takeshi POV**

We soon arrived at the pack and inanimately asked where was Razor. They said that Razor and Jane had something that they wanted to deal with. And I knew what they meant by that, but as much as I didn't want to interrupt their mating time, I must tell him what I saw.

The two of us started looking until Alkane started to hear some yelping in pleaser. We followed the sound and saw Jane and Razor just finishing. By golly this is embarrassing seeing this and I did try to look away.

"Razor…"

Both Razor and Jane lost their balance and ended up falling on their backs.

"By gods how many times I have to…" he soon realized it was us and didn't finished the sentence.

He signed "What is it and this better be important."

"It is…Alkane and I just spotted a group of humans just northeast of here."

By the looks on his face, he was well really surprised and upset.

"I though you said you were the only one who crash landed?"

Alkane soon said, "He did but these humans are new and are…um…"

"Well armed with weapons that no raptor would stand a chance."

He just rolled his eyes and asked, "And what do you suppose we do?"

"There far from us which is the good news…"

"What's the bad news?" asked Jane.

"I think my cousin is with them."

Everyone was shocked, well except Alkane but why won't she. However, Razor just took a deep breath for a moment trying to gather his thoughts.

"What is he like you? A human like raptor?"

"Um…no, full human. I don't know how I was change but that's not the case."

"Indeed." Said Razor.

 **Alkane POV**

They continued to talk about what they were going to do either engage them or leave them alone and pray they don't find us. Razor may trust Takeshi but that's because of the things he has done to earn him trust. Takeshi tried to convince him that they may need help serviving but Razor refused for he didn't want to lose any members early and even if what he says is true, there's still a risk of being back stabbed.

But the number one problem (and Takeshi is aware of this) is communication. They soon dropped the conversation and returned to the group. Takeshi was kind of upset but understands Razors denial.

"You feel ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just…I hope he's alright."

We soon arrived home and started to rest. Hopefully, tomorrow ends up better then today.

 **Matt's POV**

After waiting for about an hour, James starts climbing down one of the trees and says that there's a building not too far from here. For some reason, I can't help but keep thing of those Velociraptors.

"You alright Sarg.?" Asked Jones.

"Yeah, sorry so here's what we are going to do. We're going to head up there and set up camp at the build. According to James, it's a medical facility, if what I saw real then we need to get out of the wild."

"And if there any inside?" question Roric.

"Shoot them, from what I learned Velociraptors are nothing to play with. Especially, Jurassic Parks."

"And you know this how?" asked Oreck.

"That is secret…"

"Bull shit, if I am going to follow you then you need to explain how do you know this?"

"I have my secrets and for your information Oreck, you watch your tone."

Oreck just stared for a second before dropping the subject. However, I feel like this would lead to mistrust and the last thing I want is my men to get separated.

It took us a while to scot the area and while we were doing that, some of the men were just having fun and I would join as well if this wasn't a rescue mission. I got into my bag and started to unpack, only to find a picture of our family before the incident. Just looking at it was enough to shed a tear.

"Carlos.." I said to myself "where the bloody hell are you. I promise, I will never leave you ever again." I soon got my tent all set up (well with some help) and soon fell asleep.

 **Takeshi POV**

Through the night I tried my hardiest to fall asleep and get some rest. But for some reason I couldn't. It's like I am feeling like I need to do something, or maybe to make sure he's alright. I soon couldn't stand it anymore and decided to go look for him. Walking very carefully, trying not to wake anybody up. There were a few close calls but I was able to leave without anybody noticing.

However, after taking a few miles I felt like somebody was following me. I turned around and there she was. Alkane was following me, for how long is beyond me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Said Alkane with worry.

I didn't respond which started to worry Alkane. The last thing she wanted is to lose me and I know that I wouldn't allow that to happen.

"I'm fine it's just…."

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath and then answered, "I'm going to see if it is truly him."

"Isn't that what Razor told us not to do?" asked Alkane.

"Yes, but he didn't say anything about keeping an eye on them. Look, I understand why he doesn't trust them."

"And whys that?" she asked.

"It's that he doesn't know if they could be trusted. But I am willing to find out in a distance if it is Matt."

"So, in a way we are not engaging them or trying to show ourselves to them it's more of a…"

"Checking from a distance. If it is him then the best thing to do is to head home. At least I know its him and he's safe."

"Why do you think he'll be alright?"

I just smiled "Trust me, he taught me everything about survival and…."

"Sure, about what about against us, and other monsters like that Carno or Dilos?"

She had a point surviving in the wild full of dinosaurs is going to be a challenge, I know from experience.

"That is why I am heading out and…"

"YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING OUT THERE WITH HUMANS THAT YOU AREN'T SURE IF ONE IS WHAT YOU SAY!?"

I gulped before she continued.

"WHAT WOULD RAZOR SAY IF YOU WIND UP DEAD AND I HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER? I DON'T THINK SO!"

She paused and then took a deep breath and said, "That is why…I am coming with you?"

"What?"

"You heard me, you think I am going to sit on my ass and wait. Hell no, besides we make a good team."

"Ok, but I warn you this is going to be dangerous and you would have to follow…"

She puts a claw on my snout and said, "Don't worry, I think I can handle another adventure with my favorite Mate."

"Alright then let's go." Was all I said before we started heading out to where Matt and his men stopped at.

 **Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, head to help the family, working, and just got home from a Civil War reenactment. So, I hope this was worth finishing and while try and get the next one up. Until then, keep those reviews up and hope to hear from you guys soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Matt's POV**

Throughout the night is was peaceful and very noise which helps me sleep. I would always dream the day that Charlos and I would camp near a lake. We would go fishing, hiking through the woods, give him some survival tips, all that funs stuff. Oh how I miss seeing him smiling and having fun.

I soon woke up to some strange noises and soon grabbed my knife. Carefully, I get out and then pounced on the shadow figure. Before I make any movements, I notice that I actually tackled Oreck.

"What the…" was all I said.

"Jesus man what gibes."

"Nothing." Was all I answered, "What the hell are you even doing?"

"I was just making sure everyone was alright, and I wanted to tell you that if that we might be able to get up now and get moving."

"And be food for the night hunters. No way, the last thing I want is…"

I quickly grabbed his pistol and started firing. Oreck had his head down for a moment before screaming "What the hell!?"

"Sorry, I thought I saw something."

I soon gave him his pistol back and all he said was "Well next time, a little warning would be nice."

He soon walked away, I just rolled my eyes and went back to my tent. Then, I noticed that one of the tents were opened. It was Private Yavens which was weird cause he normally sleeps through the night.

I soon see one of the Privates walking by. He noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just noticed that Yaven is not in his tent. You know where he is?"

"How should I know. The last time I saw him was that he went out to take a piss."

I soon started to worry but I shouldn't since he is one of our best fighters. But for some reason, I feel like this place isn't safe to be by yourself.

After waiting a few hours soon went by and things were in the clear so far. But Yaven hasn't comeback for some time. The last time I check going out to piss doesn't take very long, unless he needed to wipe his ass. Though with what I rather not find out.

I soon ran out of patients and decided to wake up the men and get a group ready to go search for him.

"I will lead the search throughout the area. While, Oreck and the rest stay here just in case he comes back."

"And if anything happens?" asked Oreck.

"If we don't return, then you have charge until we return."

Everyone agreed and we started to get packing and the search starts.

 **Takeshi POV**

It was getting late and the two of us are about to collapse through how tiered we are. But we pressed on until I noticed that Alkane was a bit slower than usual. I soon turned around and walked up to make sure she was alright.

"You alright, your kind of slow?"

"I'm fine I just feel a bit heavy."

"Uh…. okay maybe we should stop and rest."

She shook her head and responds "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

We soon found a spot and laid down to rest. It took me a while to sleep since I was a bit worried about her. If she's not feeling well then it would be best to turn back and head home. Hopefully it's just tiredness but I got the feeling that that is not the case.

 **Oreck POV**

Its been around nine hours since Matt left with the search group, and the men are starting to worry. But I did my best to keep their fears down and stay positive. But I have to admit, I am starting to worry about them.

"Chart!" I shouted getting his attention.

"Sir!"

"You and Robert got out a bit and see if you can see them coming back."

"Yes sir." Was all he said before getting Roberts and heading out.

 **Robert POV**

We continued walking until we felt like it was far enough from camp. Chart and I started to search until he found something in the long grass. I quickly ran to where he was to see what Chart had found. It looks to be skeletons of other humans. From the looks of it, these guys died almost five years ago. I soon noticed another one, until we realized that we were standing in a massacre.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Chart keeping his rifle ready and steady.

"I have no idea, lets keep moving."

"Are you mad? Whatever did this must be still out there? I say we head back to camp and tell them what we found."

I just rolled my eyes and started teasing him "What, a pack of Velociraptors is going to come out and eat us. Dude dinosaurs are extinct, and even if there not, there no taller than a chicken."

Not wanted to be left alone, he followed up and decided to watch my back. It wasn't until we found some tracks that look like giant birds.

"Interesting, must be large bird or something."

We soon started to hear some kind of hissing noise. This was enough for Chart to start worrying.

"Don't be a chicken it was probably just a snake."

"Right…just hurry the fuck up."

After a few miles through the long grass, we soon spotted the building that we were looking for, maybe Yaven is in there. Our answer came when I started to hear Robert scream. I ran to him to see Yavens corpse all torn apart. His back clawed up, his head torn off, what kind of animal would do this.

"O.K., now we know what happened let's head back."

"No shit." Was all he said before heading back.

Robert decided to watch my back for a while. Then something was moving in the tall grass, like something was following us. I turned around and started firing, Robert soon followed as well. After a few rounds, we stopped and reloaded. We heard nothing and continued walking. But as soon as we did a giant, vicious creature jumped out of nowhere and landed on Robert. I quickly got my knife out and stabbed it in the neck killing it.

Robert suffered bad injures but the two of use started to run with Robert slowing down. Then another one of the creatures' pounce on him only this time I see some kind of large claw on one of its toes dug into his back deep.

I panicked and race back to camp while hearing Robert screaming for his life until his voice went silent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Matts POV**

Our group soon returned to camp without any success of finding Yaven. I honestly don't even know to look now. Plus, it doesn't make it any easier at night, I mean sure we have night vision goggles but with how dense and thick this forest is it doesn't make it any easier. But out of all the missions we've been on this is the thickest forest we've been in.

As we arrive we arrived at camp the men were tiered but I have this feeling that something was following us. There were a few times on the way back were we've stopped to make sure no was sneaking on us. But whatever it was, it left in a hurry and vanished.

Oreck soon came to me and the two of us sat down.

"Any luck?" asked Oreck.

I took a large gulp of water before answering, "No, we looked everywhere around the campsite."

"He could have gone into the long grass?"

"Maybe, but I don't want the men getting attack by anyone."  
I soon pause for a moment to get more water to drink and then continued.

"But, it's better to make sure. Get the men ready, we start moving."

Oreck did what I commanded, and as soon as we were ready. Chart comes running at us like something had spooked him hard. I soon noticed that Robert was missing as well and that Charts' arm was covered in blood.

I grabbed him and asked, "What happened?"

He was speaking gibberish and my first reaction was to slap him in the face.

"Get it together and tell me what happened. Where's Robert?"

"They got him…. they got him!"

"Who got him?" asked Oreck.

"Get him into the medical tent." I ordered.

I soon walk up to see if anything followed him back. If something got Robert they may be following Chart. I soon started to hear grass moving, and something stepped on a stick making a large snap sound.

I walked up near the grass and soon turned in fear shouting. I soon spotted a head and my blood started to turn cold when I realized what it was.

 **Oreck POV**

"Hold him down!" I shouted trying to get him to hold still but it wasn't really doing any good.

"Get some water!"  
"Right"

"Chart, can you tell me what happened to Robert?"

Chart soon took a deep breath and answered "The monesters."

"What?"

"The monsters got him."

"What monsters? Other people, hunters, Indians."

"No…giant bird like monsters."

Before I could even ask, I soon hear Matt shouting "RED ALRET, WHERE BEING AMBUSED!"

 **Regular**

Matt continued to shout "RED ALRET GET YOUR ASSES UP AND OPEN FIRE!"

Some of them didn't get what he was talking about until three raptors popped out and attacks them. One of them got an unarmed solider by surprised killing him instantly. The other two continued chasing Matt until both go down after getting hit by bullets fired by Jones and Daniels. But as soon as they go down more show up.

Oreck soon got out and started see these monsters that Chart was talking about and took drastic action. He soon grabbed his rifle and started firing without hitting his own men. Matt soon got his weapon until another raptor pounced on him. Matt put the side of his rifle in the raptors mouth trying to avoid it getting a good hold on his head. But soon remembers the deadly claw, and soon quickly punching it and soon stabbed it in the neck. After knocking the raptor off, Matt soon got his gear and joined the fight.

"What the hell are these things!?" shouted Oreck as Matt and the others joined up and started firing.

"Velociraptors!?" was his response.

This caused Oreck to stop firing for a moment and said, "What…b…how…"

"Keep firing" was all Matt said before moving.

One by one both raptors and men fell, Chart pecks out to see the carnage. Without out thinking darts the opposite direction trying to get away from the raptors.

"Chart! GOD DAME IT!" shouted Matt and orderd "JAME, DANIELS ON ME QUICKLY! ORECK HOLD THEM OFF!"

"YOU GOT IT!" was all he said.

Soon one of the raptors jumped on him and his immediate reaction was to pull a grenade, pulled the pin, and shoved it down its throat.

"Eat this mother fucker." Was all he said before necking it down and soon the raptor exploded in millions of peace's.

He soon got up and shouted, "COME ON BOYS, LETS FINISHED THIS!"

Meanwhile, Matt, Jones, and Daniels are chasing Chart trying to stop him from doing the biggest mistake of his life. Jones soon caught up and tackled him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU…. YOU ARE FREAKING ASSHOLES, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Matt grabbed him and shouted, "AND YOU WON'T IF STAY WITH THE GROUP!"

Then the grass started to move and three raptors start coming after us. We tried to fire on him but with the long grass, it was making it even harder to aim.

"Grenade!" shouted Charter as he throws one and got two of them.

With that we started heading back, only with Matt getting tackled by the third one. They soon tried to help him get it off only to have Daniel getting his arm bitten, Chart gets slashed in the stomach by another raptor only to have it get killed by Jones.

"Hang on Matt, I'm coming."

Matt was trying his hardiest to get the raptor off but he was slowly being overpowered. Daniel soon knocks the raptor off. It got up and started running at him, until another one only this time it rams into the attacker and proceeds to attack it killing it after inserting its killer claw on the neck killing it intently. I got a good look at it but soon turned back along with Jones and Daniels right behind me.

Oreck and the men were fighting there hardiest only to be cut down one by one.

"We need to get out of here!?" shouted James.

"You go, I'll hold them off!" was all he said.

James and Cory soon left, will Oreck and the others stayed to help hold them off. They soon ran out of ammo and started fighting them. Each one of the men were kill quickly, and Oreck could kill at least three before going down.

Matt soon arrived with James and Cory just running into them. Knowing that Oreck is still out there, Matt orders what was left to help Oreck.

They soon arrived and fired what was left of their ammo. One was about to pounce on James until Matt shouts "NOT THIS TIME!" and throws a knife at it. It was a direct hit in the raptors chest, and making sure it was dead, James stomps on the knife shoving it down even further.

Daniels soon was ambushed after trying to get Oreck up and was kill on the spot.

Oreck soon got up and tried his hardiest to get to them but soon shouts "GET OUT OF HEARD, SAVE YOURSELF!"

"A SOILDER NEVER LEAVES A MAN BEHIND!" shouted Matt only to have Jones get pounced and clawed to death.

"GET OUT NOW! I'LL SEE YOUR ASS ON THE OTHER SIDE!"

Knowing this is do or die, Matt shouts "RETREAT! NOW, LETS MOVE!" and him along with James and Cory.

Oreck soon keeps on fighting only to fall out of exhaustion. They soon stopped and this confused him. Then another Raptor shows up and from the looks of it, it looked like it had survived many battles due to how many scars it had. Oreck soon closed his eyes as the raptor soon bit his head and tears it off.

 **Matts POV**

This was bad and I mean really bad being the one of the three survivors of an entire camp. I should have known better to leave the group behind. Now I lost almost everything, except what was left of the group. We soon arrived at the long grass and without thinking we got through it as quickly as we can. I soon pulled a grenade and throw it behind us to make sure that none were following us.

James soon falls down and Cory picks him up as quickly as he could. We soon reacted the other side, only to find Yavens body all torn apart. I'm guess they got him and soon noticed some raptor and human tracks that were leading to a medical building. Taking the chance, we ran as fast as we could and soon entered and shut the door with a large bang sound. Then locked the down the doors, and got our banets ready. But there was nothing, we soon got down to see if James and Daniels were alright. You besides the who Raptor attack.

 **Takeshi POV**

I soon noticed that Matt went into the build where I was turned into a raptor. If you're wondering, Alkane were trying to get some sleep until we started to hear loud banging noises, humans screaming, and explosions. I soon noticed another raptor that wasn't one of ours, or even Phantoms attack Matt and decide to knock it down and killed it. I got a good eye on the human and realized that it was him.

We soon went into where the human camp was and it was a bloody mess. Bodies of both human and raptors everywhere. Some were even blown up into pieces and some clawed until their inner guts were torn out. This for some reason was causing me to gag a bit, but soon see a human with his head decapitated. No one was alive, not even one, but what's worse is that Alkane is having a hard time keeping up. And if whoever pack these guys are from there not too far.

Without thinking we go through the long grass and started to head back to the building and entered the back side to rest for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Silvereyes POV**

It felt good, killing all those humans it was fun for the moment. However, it didn't satisfy my rage. The murder of my brother from what I heard was no human, he's like us only strong, faster, and even deadlier. That alpha is going to pay for what he aloud that male did to him.

My name is Silvereyes and I am the beta of this pack and the alpha well let's just say he's the last one to piss off. So, for the time being, I'll save the trouble and move on to what's going on. We just arrived home with heavy loses, some were heartbroken others were happy to see each other alive. Now, they do have mates but every now and then some of the males and even females do um…well. You get the picture.

It hasn't really bothered the alpha at all in his time, so I should be bother by it. That alpha is my father, the most feared of all the pack members. If any of us comes into rival's territory, well strike hard and kill anyone who continues fighting. But, if there strong because of their precious alpha, then father would dual one on one and the winner decides on what to do with the losers. Just in case you want to know what father does when he wins. He'll humility him or her right in front of their pack.

Many of the rivals just gave up and ask for us to leave them alone. All we ask is information about the one pack that father has in mind…Phantoms. I'd heard stories of how strong this pack is and how dangerous they can be. But father, just laughs for the very reason why he's after him. To take back what is rightfully his.

While the rest of the group start to rest up, Irik and I decided to take a nice walk until father gives us any orders. Irik is one of fathers' strongest pack members and is proud of it. At least I think he is.

"Another great kill would you say Silvy." Said Irik.

I just stayed silent for a moment before answering, "You know it, those humans never saw it coming. I think I killed around fifteen of them."

"Oh really, I killed about sixteen. "said Irik with a smile.

"Really, last time I saved your ass from being stabbed by them."

The two of us laughed for a moment, Irik may already have a mate he's still a lot of fun to have a conversation with. He's around my age, with a blackish red underbelly, his upper body was a nice mix of greenish blue, and a pair of dark blue stripes. It was a sight to see, and even his mate is beautiful with the mix of a cream brown underbelly and a creamy bluish white.

"You know…" started Irik "If I didn't meet Yiven, I would've have asked you to be my mate."

"You would?" I questioned.

"Yeah, your strong, very loyal, cleaver, and so on and so forth. You deserve to have one."

Just hearing that was enough for me to remember what happened when I first fell in love. I just shake those memories out of my head.

"Yeah, till you soon realize that they don't care about you." Was my response.

"Silver, you have to let it go. That male got what he deserved, even your father let you decide when it was enough."

"Yeah…you know I'll think about it, but right now I am focus on one thing."

"To find your brothers cold blooded murder?"

"Bingo bitch." Was all I said before we laughed went our separate ways.

It was a long night of recovery and for the first time I could enjoy sleeping but I also felt very lonely. I would dream of having a mate, that would show me what true love is. Other than my father that is of course. But, it always ends with that the mate I choose ends up betraying me and soon the murder comes and kills me.

I wake up screaming, thankfully for some reason no one woke up. I was sweeting hard and it wasn't hard to tell.

"Damn it." Was all I said quietly "Someday bother…I will avenge you."

 **Morning**

Morning came, I was able to get some sleep but not enough to satisfied myself. But at least it was better than the thirty nights ago. Maybe dreaming on how I may finally rest in peace would help.

"So, did my lovely daughter sleep well?"

I opened my eyes quickly to see father right above me licking my neck. I just purred for a moment enjoying his company until he got off of me.

I soon got up and stretched then responded, "Fine father, just finally got some sleep that's all."

"mmm, you're such a lovely girl, and you should feel happy about that?"

"Should I, with my brothers murder still out there."

He just laughed a bit and then said, "Don't worry, today is the day we attack him."

"Really?" I could believe what he said father knows where they are.

"I can't wait, we'll go in there and finally put him in his place and then find this killer and…"

Father just laughed "Slow down there Silvereyes, you don't want to rush things. Remember what I trained you. You must be smart, quick, and not to get to excited for you never know what might happen. Plus, I am going to have to ask you to sit this one out."

"WHAT!" was all I shouted "Father, you gave me beta to help find this guy, I'm stronger then what you thought of me before. Remember."

"Ah yes, the day you turned in your so called "lover" in. How could I forget that, and to see that you were the one who not only prevent him from coming back, but also beaten him up."

He stopped for a moment to take a breather and then continued "Look, Phantom is nothing like that "lover" and the murder is stronger than you think. You never know where he'll be, do I need to remind you what happened to your mother."

I soon remember father telling me the story of how mother died and how both me and my brother were the only ones who hatched. I never got to see nor learn about her. It breaks my heart not having a mother but it makes me feel stronger. I wish brother would understand why I wanted my father's approval. Now, it seems that I won't get the chance.

"I got an idea to keep you both one your toes and keep your skills in check."

"Yes, what is it." I said with impatient.

"My, my yours remind me of myself when I was young. Excited for the next thing to get done, always impatient for the next goal. You are truly following the right steps, of cores thanks to me."

He soon noticed that I just rolled my eyes and just smiled. Father could help but laugh a bit then described what my goal is.

"I sent a scot to make sure that all the humans are dead and gone. I'd heard some rumors that there were three survivors. If the scot ends up doing his job, or ends up dead report back to me as soon as possible. But, if he retries and the human ends up casing him or not…"

I waited for him to give me the order of what to do to the scot that ends up retreating.

"Kill him. I will not take weaklings in this group and just doing that is just a sigh of weakness.

"Thanks father, I will not fail you."

He just smiled and licked my snout and responded, "I know you won't."

 **? POV**

After seeing my daughter go and do her goals, I turned around and started getting my pack ready. Just seeing Silvereyes so obedient and proving her loyalty to me is very pleasing. She's like the perfect daughter I ask for. Not like my pathetic son who ended up dead. No matter, Phantom will pay, and I'll make sure my daughter gets her revenge.

You better have yourself ready Phantom, cause I SCAREYES is coming after you. And your either going to be my fuck toy or die.

 **Oh boy, shit just got real. Will Scareyes be able to surprise Phantom? Will Silvereyes get what needs to be done? We'll see what happens next. I'm Dragon keep ready, keep sent reviews, and have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Matt POV**

Last night was a disaster, not only did we lose, but we lost everything. Our camp, our ammunition, our men. I could hardly sleep, not with what had just happened. Oreck may have saved us by delaying them, but I fear that more will come. I soon got up to know this place that we are taking shelter.

I soon noticed that both James and Daniels were gone, like that they had deserted me. I quickly looked around trying to find them. I then without thinking started heading outside into the long grass. It wasn't until I see Daniels torn to pieces, and then started to hear James screaming "HEEEELP, AHHHHHHHH!"

I raced over getting my knife ready, I soon found him all clawed up but still alive.

"You alright?" I asked.

He soon slapped my head and shouted "Get away from me! You let us here, allowing them to kill us all."

"I…I just…you right but we need to stay together if we're going to survive."

But, as soon as I said that his face was in terror and was pointing that something was behind me. I turned around to see three raptors right behind me.

"Clever girls." Was all I said before they pounced on us and started tearing me up.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" was all I shouted before realizing that it was all a dream. I quickly looked around to see that both James and Cory were still here alive. A tear started to form and I started to cry a bit. I know a soldier must be tough and strong. But after what happened last night, it's like we lost ourselves.

The morning soon came and I was the first to get up do to the fact that I had barely slept. I decided to look around, maybe find something eatable and enough for the three of us. It was a long search, and it was a waste of time. Until, I soon saw something, there was a spear on the ground. It was like someone was living here, but there wasn't one but three of them.

"Carlos?!" was all I said to myself.

Looking around I soon see human tracks that look like a thirteen-year-old. Then, what I found caused me to worry really bad. Carlos' clothes were all torn up, like something got him. It didn't take me long to figure out what did this to him, for there were raptor tracks everywhere. However, what didn't make sense was that if these are Carlos clothes all torn up, where's the blood and more importantly, where's the body?

The rest of the men soon got up with the same thing on their minds. And that's to find food, luckily Cory had found a vending machine behind some debris. How the hell did I miss that is beyond me.

"How you are feeling?" asked James to Daniels.

"Gee I feel great." said sarcastically "You know after losing almost all thirty of the men, all of our food and our stuff are back at the CAMP SITE THATE WE WERE ATTACK BY A HUGE GROUP OF LIZARDS!"

"Actually, I think their birds. Like birds that are design to kill and…"

"Those…" I interrupted getting both of their attention "those are Velociraptors. Well, igens genetic Velociraptors. The actually ones wouldn't be as intimidating."

"What are you saying?" asked Daniels.

"I'm saying that ingen has found a way to clone dinosaurs with the amber that they "found" and mix it with some frog DNA. Some stayed the same others had some changes like the raptors that we just saw."

"How do you know this if you don't mind me asking?" said James.

"My…" I just signed and had to admit it "Both my uncle and my father worked at the old Jurassic Park."

"Oh, like the one that is under construction?"

"Well sort of, only that looks like they are taking precautions. Back then, I think Hammond took the "Spare no expense" I little too far."

"You knew this…you about this the whole time!?" shouted Daniels only to have James tackle him.

"I knew about Isla Sorna but not this island. If I did I would've have been more prepared."

"I'll kill you for this, Oreck was my best friend! And this was all for nothing, we don't even know if you so called cousin is alive!"

James kept him down for a moment until he calmed down and after letting him go just goes somewhere to punch something. I don't blame him, he has every right to be made and after losing a friend to them, I guess that would have messed with my mind. James got all the food out of the vending machine to figure out how long would it last.

"Judging from the looks of it, for what we have this is enough to last for about five weeks."

"Five weeks?" questioned Daniels " I hate to break it to you pale but we aren't going to last five fucking minutes here with those things around. We have no guns, nothing to fight with."

"Well we got our combat knives." Said James pulling one of them out of his pockets.

"Oh, woopy de fucking doo, our team got shredded. SHREDDED I TELL YOU!"

I couldn't stand it anymore, I grabbed him and the slapped him in the face hard causing a red hand print on his left cheek.

"You done?" was all I said before letting go of him.

"If you don't mind Matt? How intelligent are these Vel…"

"Velociraptors?" I corrected him.

"Yeah? Velociraptors."

I just signed and answered, "From what my father says they are highly intelligent and highly dangerous to deal with"

"Tell us something that we don't know." Said Daniels slightly annoyed.

I just rolled my eyes and continued, "they rely on pack hunting, were there's one there's more. The ones in books are nothing like those here. Like I said these Velociraptors had change thanks to genetics. There stronger, faster, smarter, and nothing to mess with. The only way to win is to out-think them and be faster."

"Oh, and how are we going to do that, face it were fucked."

"I don't know? I would ask Dr. Grant, Dr. Malcom, etc. but there not here so unless you got any bright ideas then shut the hell up."

I soon found a map of this area including were we are and started to get a plan together.

"Alright, the first thing we need to do is get the power back on, you think you can do that Cory?"

"Yeah I guess." Answered Daniels.

"This is no I guess, this is Do or Die."

"It'll take me a few days to get it up and running but other than that I can do that."

"Good, James you're our only medical man and knows how to set up traps. Get this area secure so that nothing can get in and if so…make so they do get out."

"You can count on…wait what about you?"

The two of them stared at me and I answered "I'm going back there to get more supplies. If I don't make it, you know what to do."

"Cry like a baby? Or commit suicide" answered Daniels.

I just rolled my eyes before heading out but James soon followed and said, "Please be careful Sargent."

I just smiled "Keep Daniels safe and make sure place is nice and secured. I'll be back…maybe."

"And we'll be here…maybe." Was all he said as I left the only "safe" place.

 **Takeshi POV**

We soon came out of the back and honestly, there wasn't much room but it was something. Gosh, I think Alkane had a hard time sleeping through the night. And that's saying something at least from my standers. She soon got out and something was a little odd about her, and that is that her stomach was a little bulge but not to noticeable. It may have been the food we ate, gosh that was a bad idea eating something that was expired. At least it was better than nothing for the night.

"Morning, did my Little Flower sleep find last night?"

She just giggled and responded, "Sort of but nothing too bad, how about you "Big One."

I just lick her snout to give her my answer and we just locked up for a moment. We soon broke up our kiss when I started to hear the front door open. The two of us walked and then hid under some tall grass.

"You alright?" I asked after noticing that Alkane was having trouble.

"Yeah, I'm good." Was her answer.

Continued to listen and I could see Matt and one of the survivors which was a huge relief for me that at least they made it out.

We soon hear the man say, "And we'll be here…maybe."

"Let's follow him."

"What?" was all she said, "I think it's better if we go and tell Razor about this."

"Come on, this is my only chance to make sure he makes it alright. Plus, that back maybe back and they need all the help they can get."

"Um yeah with me being a bit slow, your lack of experience, and three humans who could barely hold on their life."

"Let me remind you that they probably lost a whole bunch as well so I have doubt they would come back."

She just shook her head knowing that I had a good point and asked, "Why do I put off with this?"

"Because I am your favorite strong, intelligent and attractive mate."

She just rolled her eyes and says, "The intelligent and attractive yes, but strong, yeah right, I beat you every time."

"Come on" I argued "I did want to hurt your beauty."

"Yeah, sure you were."

I just rolled my eyes as we continued following until I started to smell something, like either my nose was just playing with me or. Then I just realized that where Matt was heading to.

"We got to hurry!"

"What wrong?" asked Alkane trying to keep up.

"I have a feeling that Matt is heading for a death trap."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Matts POV**

It felt easy going through the long grass, a bit to easy if you ask me. From what I learned from father. Velociraptors like to hunt both in the day and night, though they prefer to hunt at night. From what happened last night I got the answer to why. I shook my head trying to forget what happened last night. But through what we through, we had never lost this many men. At least my squal hasn't lost this many but you get the point.

I soon got one of the spears I found out and quitely stepped closer to the camp site. As I arived I could help but feel awful for what happened.

"How am I going to expain this to the Cornal. Hey, we lost amost everyone do to an attack by a large group of Velociraptors."

I could imagine what he would say but thats the least of my problems. Right now, I have to focus on getting enough supplise for us to survive long enough to find a way off this island.

Walking through here isn't easy even with all the bodies on the group. I soon found Orecks body only to find it headless. Looking through what was left I end up find nothing.

"Rest in peace...friend." was I said before continuing looking.

It took about half of a day looking and I'd found some stuff. Like left over food, extra ammo which was a huge relief, a few smoke granades, and some extra clothes. I gathered them and put them into bags and then gathered them up in a large net and started heading back.

The only problem was that there was so much stuff in it, I could barely even move it. Every minute or two it would move an inch but other then that nothing really much.

Then I started to hear something moving in the grass right behind me, and as soon as I did. Bang, a raptor jumped right on top of me and tried to get a good gripe on me. I use the spear to keep it from getting its mouth around my head or at least keeping it from getting a good grip. I some how was able to get one of my feet under it and pushed it off.

I got up very fast and was soon knocked down by the raptor again . This wasn't like last night, I keep on expecting more to come but why is this raptor by itself. I felt a huge pain in my leg as I felt it drag me to finish me off. I got my spear and hit it on its leg, and that was enough for it to let me go.

The raptor knows that its winning, I can see it through its blood red eyes. The raptor soon started to charge at me and this time I was able to get out of the way and stab it on its hit. But as I did the spear snapped very second it hit its hide. It did left a wound but not deep enough to kill it. It soon screamed in pain but then rammed into me causing me to fall down, rolled down until I finally stopped after hitting the ground.

I tried to get up but the pain was very bad, I felt like this was the end, but I will not go down with out a fight. I got my knife as the raptor was getting ready , I was on my knees in pain. I looked up to see it running towards me to finish what it started.

Then, I here something coming out of the long grass, and jumping right over my head is another Velociraptor. I landed right in front of me causing the attack to stop and start snarling at it. Though, this one that stop it looked very different, it had a redish upperbody color, with a mixture of bright redish pink as its underbelly, and its very muscular. Was this another result of ingens gendics.

My mind soon snapped as the attack tries to get past it but wouldn't let it come near me. It was like it was defending me or just trying to scare it of so it to could have a go at me. The attacker didn't care however as it soon tried to test it. The two soon clashed with each other with the defender winning by a land slide. This should feel amazing to see but I wasn't going to stick around to see who would win. I soon crawled to the stuff only to see another raptor only this one was a blackish colored one, and its underbelly was kind of hard to tell. But what was odd was one its stomach was a little bulge and that it was just standing there like trying to figure out what I am doing.

The attack soon ran all bloody up and the defender did a few snarls before going after it. The raptor tried to get me up, like it was trying to help me but I wasn't buying it and shouted "Just kill me, save me the trouble and just finish me."

The raptor just looked at me like i was crazy our something. Like it didn't know what the hell I was talking about. "Come one you stupid LIZARD!" I shouted while also slapping it in the face.

This got it very anger and now I was thinking that wasn't a good idea as it swung its tail at my head causing me to fall. I soon started to see stars and my vision was starting to blur until I finally closed my eyes and fell unconscien.

 **Alkane POV**

Well fuck how am I going to get tell Takeshi this time. I mean this male human just hit me in the face so my reaction was to hit him to. Thats what I did to my brother when he pulls a stunt like that. Though we used our tales and not our claws just to keep ourselves from getting hurt.

I put my head near his chest and just signed in relief that he was still alive.

"Next time you hit me, I'll hurt you whether your his "cousin" or not."

I just hope Takeshi finishes that attacker and comes back to help cause I am not carrying him.

 **Slivereyes POV**

I waited for the scout to come back with all the glory in finishing those humans. Until I started to hear someone screaming "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! YOU HAD NO PROUBLEM ATTACK ANYONE DESARMED, BUT AGAINST SOMEONE WHO IS STRONGER!"

Noticing what was going on, I soon got down and got ready to do what father told me to do if this one starts chicking out. I wait to see that who ever was chasing him was a bit far which gave me the perfect opertunity to do my job. The scot soon came into my range and I soon pounced on him with full force.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he questioned with fear and comfusion.

"Sorry, father doesn't accept weaklings." was all I said before stabing his chest with my big claw and tearing his chest wide open.

Goal complete was all I said to myself only to see this redish raptor saw what I just did.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

Shit I can't back out now not when I am just getting my fathers approval.

"I'll ask you again, who are you and do you know this raptor?"

"First off you don't make demands. Second, your welcome since I did your job for you. That is if you were planing on killing him in the first place. Third, this guy owned me his life after helping that traitor kicking me out of my pack."

He just looked at me funny and I just gave him my killing glare.

"O right, gezz lighten up."

I just roared at him causing him to get ready but I didn't attack him since I pretended that I wasn't in a good mood.

"Next, if this ends up happening I wouldn't count on me to save your fucking big ass."

Was all I said before leaving him in the dust. I know I could have been a little nicer but I was after I would show a bit a sign of weakness and that is something I don't want to show. AT ALL.

 **Takeshi POV**

Good grief what is her problem, I mean I guess I would have a grudge but not to that point. I just turned around and returned back to check to see how Alkane was doing with Matt. Hopefully neither one does anything stupid for both Razors, Phantoms, and my own sake.

I didn't really get a good look of her but hopefully she can light up a bit so that we could talk a bit better. Who knows maybe we could help her, but right now I need to focus on helping my cousin out.

I soon returned with Alkane sitting down and Matt flat on his back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well he asked me to kill him but I refused cause I know you wanted him alive. And then he has to nerve to hit me in the face, so, I hit him back and is now lying there."

I just shook my head and responded "Be thankful that he was injured, and maybe tiered from last night cause he would have killed you if tried to do that."

"He would've done that in the begining to you know."

"Far point, so now what?"

"Your ask me?" questioned Alkane "Your the one who got us here."

"We lets help him get these things back to the building and just leave them there."

"What about him?"

"Simple, one of us has to carry him."

"NO...NO...NO I AM NOT DOING THAT!" screamed Alkane.

"I wasn't going to ask but we need all the strength to do help move the net full of things and carry him at the same time.

She just groaned a bit and said, "Fine, but you own me one."

"Fine by me." was all I said.

With a bit of struggle, I was able to get Matt on Alkane and the two of us started to pull on the net. It was heavy but nothing we couldn't handled and continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **WARNING: IF YOU DO GET AFFENDED FOR WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN, THEN PLEASE SKIP TILE THE EVENT IS OVER. IF YOU ARE NOT AT LEAST 18+ THEN PLEASE SKIP THE SCENE (ITS NOT THE FIGHT THAT I AM TALKING ABOUT ITS AFTER IT). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Phantom POV**

Its been a while since my son got his pack together along with Alkane and Takeshi. Which it was a shame since well, I was just starting to like having Takeshi in the pack. At least I feel like my Little Flower has a mate that is strong, kind, and will always protect her. Ever since they left things has been rough but things were quickly settling down.

Our look outs airn't as good as Razors but their new and some of the older ones stayed to continued helping out. Though I'd been hearing that Eitrin, Trigirs son was having trouble running the group. That he was making common mistakes like not paying any attention, or like that time that he thought he saw another rival pack when really it was one of our allies the Knightclaws. And they were just coming from a fight that they lost and needed a place to stay for a bit tile they regain their strength.

For some reason they wouldn't tell me who attack them. They said if they mention their attacker then they will be hunted down. I let them stay for a few nights and they were off.

Ever since then, everyone was having a blast. I even found a new mate Yaven. Though she wouldn't replace my previous one that I loved to death, Yaven still helped out with alot of things. And we needed a beta and she was happy to accept the postsion.

The hunting party soon arrived with some scraps from what they hunted. Though its getting smaller and smaller by the day. If this keeps up there won't be enough for the whole group. I hadn't eaten for a few days but thats my choice. As alpha, I always make sure that everyone has their fill/

Today, we're lucky that there was just barely enough for the intire pack. However, the pack is starting to get a bit rough, Hopefully what ever is causing our prey to go down stops or were not going to last long.

 **Iriks POV**

"So what's the plan alpha?" ask Torch wanting to make sure he has an understandment what we're doing.

Alpha just snarled with anger for he doesn't have the pacients to repeat himself.

"Food is getting low from were Phantoms pack lives. So they will be forced to move or what alpha would love for to have happen. He stays and we can ambush them."

"And we kill all who's there right? Including Phantom?"

"NO one touchs Phantom!" shouted alpha "I want him alive so I can humulate him as he did to me all those times ago. Plus, I want all the females alive."

I soon questioned "What if they have a mate and have hatchlings?"

"Leave them, the way I want to humulate him will be better if they watch." answered alpha.

"What would that be?"

"You'll see." was all he answered before we continued walking and from the way he was moving we were getting closer.

"Remember wound but don't kill. This is the only time I will say that. And leave Phantom for and for me alone."

We nodded and we started to get ready to attack. Boy,I feel bad that Silvy isn't here to view this, But I bet her goal is complete and is on her way right now.

 **Regular**

"Is everything alright?" asked Phantom trying to figure out whats going on.

"Alpha, how long can we live like this, our numbers are going down do to a lot of our eggs are not hatchlikng, the lookouts are having issues and food is getting hard to find."

"We can fight this besides, we've delt with this back when that bastered was alpha and me plus my previous mate got us out of it."

"He's right " said Yaven "we have gone this far, lets not give in. I'll see if there's any cause to this and fix it."

"Alright but be careful." said Phantom.

Yaven search everywhere in the area and even checked the lookouts and the same problems keep going. Another family just had only one hatchling hatch.

"This is really bad." said Yaven "this is the nineth one this day that only one in a clutch has hatched."

She soon caught a scent of another pack. As like they were getting closer and closer by the strength of the scent. But before she could go and warn Phantom. They come out out of their hiding spots and starts attacking them.

Phantom takes notice and quickly got there only to be ambushed on his left side.

"Stand your ground!" shouted Phantom as they continued fighting.

Some fell but were still alive, like the attackers were teasing them. Phantom was able to hold his ouwn and ends up killing a few of them until he was knocked down by one of the attackers . As he falls everyone tried there hardiest to help him but they were driven back by them.

 **Alphas POV**

This was a huge success and was going according to plan. At least from what I am seeing, I could feel anymore proud of myself. I soon spotted Phantom and decided that now was the time to show myself. ALong with beating the living day lights out of him. This is without killing him cause I have some plans for what I am going to do to him.

 **Regular**

As phantom got up very slowly after being hit. As soon as he gets up, he is soon ramed on the side so hard that he was sent flying. After painfully landed on the ground, he rools over and couldn't believe who he was seeing.

"YOU!" he growled.

"AW...you remember good makes my job easier." he said with a laugh.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Phantom

"What do you think. To take back waht you and your mate stole from me!"

"You had it coming SCAREYES!" shouted Phantom shocking everyone in his pack after reviling his name.

It was everything he described he looked like. His upperbody was a brownish tan color with his underbelly being a dark tan color. But what scares them the most was the scars on his back and the one on his face.

"Really...I had gaven you everything including respect." he shouted "I ecen let you make your own choices."

"Yeah right, and then you ended up forcing yourself on me and threated to kill my mate if I didn't corrupterated."

"You would've been a great beta or even alpha but all I see is weakness like my son you stil from me."

Wit that Phantom charges at Scareyes but only to be thrown off as soon as he made contact. Scareyes just laughed then bites him on the neck and throws him on the ground hard. Then lets go and backs up a bit looking at the tiered male.

"What's wrong can't fight without your pathedic mate."

One of Phantoms followers tried to get involved only to be stopped by Irik and says "If I were you, you sty out of it."

Phantom and Scareyes fought and fought for a long time. With PHantom barely hanging on but no matter what he tries Scareyes just finds a way to counter him.

"I'm done toying with you!" shouted Phantom with rage.

"OH..did Phanty Wanty loosen his cool cause hes losing. Are you going to cry?" teased Scareyes laughing at thim "You're pathedic and predictable."

Not wanting to let his insults go unanswered he charges tat him with Scareyes doing the same. Only this time Scareyes used his hand claws and hits Phantom in the face causing him to fall foward and with that Scareyes pins him down and Clams not only him but his intire pack.

"SAY IT...SAY IT!"

With no other choice Phantom gave up and says it "I...I given in."

But Scareyes was finished and forces Phantom to sit up a bit. Corse Phantom refusing to do to his beaten state. Scareyes soon found a way to force him and soon starated to lick his nut sack. Phantom soon noticed what he is trying to do. Scareyes is going to do the same thing he did back then. Only this time he's going to do it in front of his pack. He tries to move only to hear Scareyes hissing at him.

"If you move I will eat your childern and kill everyone you know. And I will not stop."

This soon gives Phantom a choice either get humulated by getting raped or Scareyes kills not only incient hatchlings but will hunt down and kill Alkane and Razor.

Not wanting them to die, he soon gives in and lets Scareyes do his thing.

"Good boy, I new you would understand." and continues what he was doing.

After a few seconds soon gets in postion and gets ready to do his thing. Phanton soon starts to feel something pressing on his tail hole. But before he could take a breath, Scareyes shoves his private into Phantoms tail hole causing him to scream in pain and uncomfort. Everyone in Phantoms pack couldn't watch what was happening but some keeped their eyes open fearing their life on the line.

"Since I am in a generous mood I'll be gentle but I will get rough by the second." was all he said as he continues to hump Phantom.

Phantom trying so hard from moaning but his body was starting to betray him and even his private was starting to show. Not only that his private was twitching every second Scareyes shoves his private into Phantoms ass. His pacing soon increasing causing Phantom to scream a bit trying to get anyone to stop this but none came to help him. But understands why they didn't want to get invovled. Scareyes soon reached his peak and shot steam into Phantoms ass. But didn't stop and continues humping him like crazy.

"OHHH FUCK YES...this brings back memories doesn't it Phantom."

He didn't answered in fact he didn't want to answer cause his body soon betrays himself. His private was twitching like mad until Scareyes soon again squarts cum into Phantoms ass. So much so that some squarted out and Phantom soon hits his peak and starts sqaurting cum all over the ground. Tiered, exausted, and weakened from being violated, Phantom just collapes after Scareyes gets himself out of Phantoms ass.

"I'll let you rest for now but this will be start of my rage and anger. For my next target is your sons pack. But I am going to rest for now and you better tell me the next day or I'll either let my best fighters rape you or I'll do it every single day until you tell me ware they are. Until then, get some rest bitch."

He soon turns to all of the Phantoms pack and shouts "Your leader is down and you are now part of my pack. As long you follow my rules then no one gets hurt if not I will find a way to punish you. Males may end up like this bitch here, females well lets just stay on my good side for your kidds saftey."

Everyone soon was dismissed and they know that this was again the age of Scareyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Silvereyes POV**

I soon was able to found my pack which was about time cause I couldn't wait to tell father about what happened. And from the looks at what I was seeing when I just arrvied it looks like he also successed as well. I started to wonder around until I started to hear my name being called. I turned to see that it was Irik who was running up to me.

"You just missed an epic fight." said Irik with excitment.

I just rolled my eyes and answered "Yeah, I noticed. So what happened?"

Irik tells me everything that had happened including the fight between father and Phantom and how it ended.

"So he basically fucked him both literly and physically? Good, that mother fucker deserved it. But thats not going to satisfied me, until I find that killer."

He just laughed a bit and said "Well, its like alpha said "You never know who it may be..."

"I really don't care, I am not going to rest until that fucker is deader then dead. Or I may bring him to father and have him fuck him and then kill him."

I just looked at his face and it look like he was looking at some kind of horror like he saw me change.

"You really do resemble your father."

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked with anger.

"No, I don't sorry its just maybe you should turn it down a bit. Take a rest, maybe go for a walk and maybe find a."

I knew what he was talking about and I just simply said "I'm not going to, never have and will never ever will." was all I said to him before leaving him. Honestly, I kind of feel bad snapping at him like that since he was just trying to help but reall after what I been through in the past, it was enough for me to never search for one.

I soon found father talking to one of his best fighters like telling them something. I soon see Phantom being fucked by another male raptor but I didn't care. And why should I, but something did hit me. That raptor that I saw not to long ago, I couldn't help but think that maybe either he is the killer or could lead me to him or her. An idea soon came into my mind but I need some more imformation just to be sure.

I soon walked up to father and I know that he hates being interrupted but its something that I want to tell him. And maybe he'll let me make my own decision for a change.

"Excuse me father?"

"WHAT?" he snapped until he relized that it was me and cleared his throat a bit.

"Excuse me care on what you two were doing." was all he said.

"Yes alpha." was all he responded.

"My dear, I see our scout isn't here did you do what I think you done?"

"Yes, I did what you ordered me to do. Kill him if he started retried but the one who was chasing him was another raptor but..."

"BUT?" growled father.

"Sorry for saying that but...er...anyways it was another raptor only this one looked like he's been well I don't really know how to describe it. Forgive me for the lack of imformation but it was hard describe who or what this thing was. It looks like a raptor but had more muscle to him."

"Intrusting? Go on..."

"And I am thinking that he might be the killer that I've been looking for but I am not clear about it. I was wondering if I could get Phantom to talk so that we might know who were up against. Cause if he has allies then its best to figure out who they are and get the edge before they figure out what happened."

"Very well, but you might what to give the men some time cause they're spending time with him."

"Call them off father, I'm sure they can wait. Plus, you want to keep him alive just in case. So I would stop...for now."

he just growled a bit before calling the two off but tells me that one was close and wants to finish when I was done.

"Fine but thats all father."

"I promise." was all he said before leaving me and Phantom alone.

I soon walked up to him and he looked at me but didn't say anything. Typical but I'm in no mood and I am going to get answers. I soon looked at the male who was about to well "finish" and had a idea.

"Hey, get behind him and when he doesn't answer keep fucking him like I did to that tratior back then. Then if he does just stop and you can take it out on...my tail hole."

"Beta are...are you..."

"If he doesn't answer and that will be the only time GOT IT!"

He shook his head and did what I tell him getting ready to freaking fuck this pussy alpha. I tell him to wait until I give him the order and he did.

"So, your the alpha father has been telling me all about. I may not remember you but I do remember my family. And my brother was inoccient, and you let that killer kill him. So, you are going to tell me where he his or she is, where is it locaded, and I'll call this fucker off. Or you could not answer and let him finish what he started. And from the looks at it he seems eager to do so."

Phantom didn't answer so I order him to go ahead but slowly cause I need to be able to hear words and not moans or grunts. He started groaning a bit as the male continued to fuck Phantoms ass.

"Come one tell me, I'm the only one who can stop this besides father."

He just muddered a bit so I had to get closer to hear what he was saying.

"What...what was that."

But then he spits in my face and says "I'll never...ah...fuck...fucking...oh..tell you..."

I just keep my temper cool and just asked as nicely as I could "Last chance, I can stop this believe me. Just tell me who killed my brother and where can I find him."

Again he refused to answer only this time he doesn't answer and just ran out of pantiences and let the male go all out. From the looks of it, he was kind of desapointed cause he really would like to fuck me but Phantom would have to do.

"I"ll...ask...fuuuuuck...you...this. How can you...follow...a sick father...like that?"

I just ignored him and just left him alone.

Phantom POV

"Thanks for not answer" said the male fucker "I was hoping you would answer for once. But now thanks to you I have to deal with your sorry ass."

I just ignored him and just started thinking about what she was talking about. Until I relized that she was talking about Rizardo. The killer, oh god...she's going after Takeshi if she figures out were my sons pack is then their in trouble. I have to make sure. I soon start to feel the raptor increasing his pace a bit.

"Well sorry maybe you don't fuck hard enough?" I teased.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he snapped.

"You heard me...I just said your not a good fucker."

"I fucked plenty of females and males. They all enjoyed it! YOU HERE ME!"

I just smiled "Well then show me."

He just growled and hissed at me and increased his pacing as fast as his hips would allow him. I know I never like this but this is to keep them from find out anything about Razors pack. And for their own good they stay away from here.

 **Matts POV**

"What...what..." I growned until I see James put an ice pack on my head.

"Easy there, you look all beatened up from the way you were laying down.

"How did I get back here?"

"You tell me?" answered Cory "I just went out and found you next to a tree with all the stuff you found. I'm kind of supprised that you were able to carry all that. It probably weight a few hunderade pounds."

"But, I didn't carried it. I mean I could but I was barely making any progress. All I remember is being attack by one raptor and then another came out and attack it. Then another one came out and had the chance to finish me off but did so I slapped it in the face, and then fell unconscien. The next thing I know I ended up here seeing James put ice on my head."

I cringe at the pain in my head and just sat down after trying to get up. James just helped me lay down and just tells me to rest. I couldn't help but think about that raptor. Of why it didn't finish me off when it had a chance. But more importantly, who was that red raptor cause from the looks of it, it was more defending me from the attacker then for a meal.

 **Takeshi POV**

After dropping off Matt, we soon decided to head home. Just incase Razor was wonder where we've been the last few days. I guess we could just say that we ended up trying to see the humans, they were attacked by an unknown pack, then helped three of them survive, then the next morning we when out and saved one from the attack from the same pack. But the hard part was telling him about the time when I ran into other raptor that killed the attacker. She was very cranky, angery about being kicked out (which I don't blame her), and how she said she been kicked out. Maybe if its fine with her and Razor she could join us until she could get her position. Hell, we could help her out if its possible. I don't see why not.

"So, what are we going to do when we get home?" asked Alkane trying very hard to keep up.

I just signed " I really don't know, maybe finish building our nest and get some rest. Espcially you my "Sweet Little Flower".

"Ugh, now your starting to sound like father."

I just smiled and responded "Why thank you but really you haven't been yourself lately cause your normally ahead of me."

She just shook her head and continued walking with me right beside her. We continued walking until we saw something moving in the bushes. Together we started to hiss at what ever was coming. Until it reveled itself to be that female that we ran into. I still kept my gaurd up to make sure she wasn't planing on doing anything stupid.

"Um...hi." was all she said to us.

"What do you want?" i quested trying to sound intimitating.

"Good gref do you always act this way?"

"Not to the ones we know, you I could understand." answered Alkane.

"Whatever fatso." was her response.

"What did you just called me?" asked Alkane with rage.

"Fatso, cause of your belly. What you do eat to much?"

I knew I had to step in before she ends up hurting herself. Not the female but my mate.

"Easy, first off I don't care who you are or where you come from but no one talks to her like that. Second, I don't know what your problem is but if its what happened to you then take it out on someone else. Third, if you lay one claw on her...I will tear you to shreds."

I soon relized that my instinks was starting to boil a bit and just calmed down a bit. The last thing I want is to end up starting a fight. I already ended up killing someone cause of it and I am not going through that again. The female was shocked from my response and imedially back down.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should have been more respectful since you were holding up very well against that raptor."

"If your trying to flirt with him, then your dead meat." said Alkane.

"I'm not Sunflower..."

That was even worse since Little Flower was bad enough for her but hearing that would tip her off. But I was in her way and didn't want to get invovled.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is..."

She paused and soon came out a bit more pressentable. Her coloration was nothing that I ever seen before. Her upper body was a chocolate color with mix of dark brown strips, and her underbelly was a deep black color. But what is even stranger is that her eyes were like a whitish silver color.

"Silvereyes."

"O.k, lets start over, my name is Takeshi and my mate Alkane."

Alkane just hissed out of despleaser and for good reason.

"Its pleaser to meet you two, and I apologies for my behavior I was just lost in my anger thats all."

Alkane calmed down a bit and said, "Still doesn't excuse what you said. Like father said you control your emotions and what you say."

She just rolled her eyes, but Alkane let it slide and asked "So what do you want from us. Its not lickly to run into us twice?"

"I am looking for someone to tell them that Phantoms pack was attack by..."

"HOLD THE PHONE!" I shouted.

I should have thought of a diffrent thing to say cause the two of them just looked at me strangly until Alkane caught on what she just said.

"What do you mean attack!?"

"Phantom was attacked by another pack, why is it important to you?"

"ITS IMPORTANT CAUSE HE IS MY FATHER!" shouted Alkane.

"Well, do you know anyone that can help then."

The two of us talked a few minutes and then came to a conclusion.

"Alright, you can come with us and tell Razor all what you know and then maybe...maybe we can not only rescue Phantom but get you back at being alpha of your pack."

"Really, thats so sweet of you." flirted Silvereyes.

"Watch it." was all Alkane said as the three of us started heading back home.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Matts POV**_

* * *

After taking a few minutes to rest my head, James continued to get everything ready; Daniels, from what I heard, is about finished with getting the generator on; as for me, I want to go back out, but a part of me doesn't want to.

"Sleep well?" asked James from a distance.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." was my reply before entering another room.

James followed close behind after finishing the final defensive trap. To be honest, he's out done himself, and that's a good thing. Let's just hope it doesn't hit any of us by accident. I decided to walk around, and start looking for anything that could help us. When I found something on the ground, I remembered looking in here, and finding Carlos's clothes but under the grass were two white ear buds. I guess they were to help him sleep in the night. I don't blame him, this jungle is annoying, but it becomes white noise after a while.

I place them in my front jacket pocket, and continued to see if anyone needs any help. After working for around for, I believe, nine hours, we were able to get this place running once again. Lights; automatic doors; which we had to take some of the traps down because of it; what we ended up finding was a radio.

"Fuck, yes!" screamed Daniels as he tries to get it turned on, but it was very old; beaten.

"Fuck!" was all he said as he throws the disabled radio.

"Easy man, we just have to find pieces to it, and then try it out."

I just rolled my eyes, and started searching for the pieces, which proved to be a fruitless endeavor.. Great, there goes our escape plan. At least we have somewhere to hide, and a place to defend ourselves in.

I pulled out the ear buds out, and handed them to James to see what these were.

"You want me to look at a pair of white wireless headphones?"

"Just tell me what is it, and can it...do what it said it could do."

"And what would that be?"

I gave him the note that I found with the headsets, and from the looks on his face it look like to be in disbelief.

"Let me get this straight, these are translators that allow us to communicate with dinosaurs."

"I guess, but they've been used before since they were found on the ground."

Daniels soon grabbed one and just said "Well if they're on the ground then this shit isn't worth it."

He was about to throw it until I grabbed it out of his hands, and warned, "I didn't say that it was worthless. As much as it sounds crazy, it may help us if I end up running into it again."

"Running into who?"

"That Red Velociraptor, and if it works then there may be way to get..."

"More protection? I'm sorry, Matt, but these Velociraptors are vicious; carnivorous animals and only think of hunting, killing, and having a nice; dirty fuck. Well, also raising a family.

"I doubt all of them are, since that one didn't attack me, but it's a risk I am going to take. Maybe they may know where Carlos is."

Daniels just face palmed himself and said "You got to be freaking kidding me. They're animals, how many humans are on this island? Oh yeah, three! You, me, and James."

"And if my cousin was able to make it here then we can as well."

"What are you saying? We could some how befriend them. If so, then you're bloody crazy."

"Won't be the first, and if you won't go, then I'll go by myself and..."

"No, not this time...this time, I am helping you." said James as he drew his pistol its holster.

"I thought you were out of ammo?" asked Daniels.

"I found some, but I only use it for emergencies. I consider this one." answered James.

"You coming?" I asked to see if Daniels was coming.

"You go, I'll keep this place locked down, and maybe figure out how to fix this radio, and what would be good replacements for the missing pieces."

"Alright, you ready James? "

"Ready as I'll ever be." was his answer and we head our way out.

* * *

 _ **Takeshi POV**_

We finally made it home, nothing much has happened since we left. Well, except the group seeing, and making sure that we were okay. After about half a minute, Jane came and started to nuzzle Alkane.

"Where were you, we've been looking for you all night?"

"We're fine, Jane, it's not like we were hurt, or anything." said Alkane with a smile.

The two of them laughed until Silvereyes started to show up and said "Sorry to interrupt you, but are you the Alpha?"

"And you are?"

Silvereyes just rolled her eyes and answered "My name is Silvereyes, and I have some bad news about Phantom's pack."

"Well, I'm not the alpha, more like the Beta, but my mate would certainly want to hear about this."

We quickly ran through the pack until we were able to find Razor just finishing assisting a female build her nest. He soon took noticed us and soon ran until he was where we were.

"Jeez, it's great to see that you two are alright." said Razor as he rubbed his head onto Alkane's and then mine.

"Its good to see you too, there's so much we need to tell you, but first..."

I stopped to let Silvereyes tell him what had happened to Phantom. She hesitated a bit at first being in his presence, but slowly began to gain confidence.

"Razor, my name is Silvereyes. I came to you with some really bad news. Phantom was attacked not to long ago and lost."

"What?" said Razor with shock "Do you know who attacked him?"

"It was Scareyes."

As soon as she spoke the name, everyone froze like the name brought a fear from deepest pits of the world. Razor and Alkane were starting to sweat badly, along with a sense of panic in their worry.

"Why did you come? Are you a spy?" asked Razor with some rage starting to build up.

"I wouldn't show my face if that was the case. And your friend here said you could help me to get me back to my pack, and get back my position. If so then I could help you fight him."

"Where is your pack? I just thought of that." said Alkane.

"I was kicked out because of the fear of Scareyes attacking them. I said we needed to stop him before he reaches Phantom's pack. We may not know each other, but we both feared the day he was returning. Look, if you need help then I'll be glad to help but it would need time."

"Time, what about father, he's up there suffering, and Scareyes maybe doing who knows what to him." Alkane snarled.

"But if we attack now, then we'll be at a disadvantage since his pack _is_ more experienced." I said trying to get my point across.

"I say we go there and kick his..."

"Enough!" shouted Razor "This is all of a sudden I know. If Phantom were here, and this happened to me. He would take his time and make damn sure we knew who we're up against. Like you said Takeshi, 'Father only gave me stories about Scareyes, but I don't even know how true they could be. We'll have to find a way to spy on them, and get it from there."

I remembered the three humans that have survived, if I can get Matt to help. Then maybe they can join us, and maybe we could help them in return.

"I may have an idea? What if we could get the three humans to help us."

"What are you saying?" said one of members.

"They were also attacked by the pack."

* * *

 _ **Silvereyes POV**_

I realized what he was saying "He's right, Scareyes did attack them, and I'm sure they want revenge."

Razor started to think about for a second and answered, "If what you say is true, Takeshi, then you can try to convince the humans to help us. If not, come straight back here."

"Thanks alpha." was all he said before he started leaving along with Alkane following him. Only to be stopped by another female raptor who took notice of her fat belly.

"Alkane I don't think that would be a good idea?" said the female.

"No in the condition you're in."

* * *

 _ **Alkane POV**_

"What?"

I soon noticed that Jane's stomach was also a bit larger.

"You're also not feeling well, or are you what I think you are?"

"Yeah, and from the looks of it, you are too."

"That explains why I felt heavy, and slowed down. I have to tell him, and as soon as possible."

"Just be careful, cause the last thing I want to happen is to lose you, or for you to lose them."

"And you won't." was all I said before heading out only to stop in front of Silvereyes.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I think its best if I go out and tell him. Because what if you end up falling behind, and then Scareyes finds you? I'd hate to imagine…"

As much as I wanted to protest, she's right, if I am pregnant the last thing I want is some bad happening to us.

"Alright, I'll sit this one out, but you better hope he comes back if your following him."

"I promise" was her answer and leaves to catch up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Matts POV**

* * *

We arrived at the camp site, and it was still the same as we left it. From the looks of it, some of the bodies looked like something was savaging. We kept our wits about us, and checked if there was anything that I'd missed, but it looked like I got everything that was there.

"Just seeing this is enough to bring shivers." said James as he kneeled looking at one of the dead bodies.

"You, and me both. You think it was a good idea leaving Daniels by himself?"

"With the power back on, what could the raptors do? Cut the power while its still going?"

"I wouldn't given them any ideas, but I see where you are heading. How strong are those volts again."

James thought about it for a second, and answered "I think Daniels said about thirty-thousand volts."

"Jesus Christ, that's like three lightning bolts hitting you simultaneously."

"I'm sure its more than that, but I get what you mean."

I took the time to gather some things, and make some weapons out of them. Such as a spear that wouldn't break on impact, though the more I think about it, the ones I found were meant to break. Like it may have some kind of poison on it, but it might have washed off by now, so it was useless.

"Since when did you get all _Ark_ _Survival_?" asked James as he tries to mimic what I was making.

"Well, I didn't get it from the game, but my father taught me how to survive, some research, and enough practice was how I ended up. Besides, I never really got into those games."

James just smiled as he continues to follow what I was doing. It wasn't perfect, but I helped him out. Doing this reminded me of teaching Carlos for the first time. James had an idea with using some of the knifes that were left as the sharp point. It was a good idea; only they wouldn't stay on, so that could be like javelins. When we were finished, we were able to make enough for all three of us, and gives us a chance to do some hunting as well since we aren't getting off this island any time soon.

I started to hear something in the long grass, like something was coming out. We got our spears ready like the ancient Greek warriors at the battle of Thermopylae. Well, without that awesome shield, but I would love to have one. We got ready only to see it was only Daniels.

"For fuck sakes, be careful where you point those things." said Daniels as he moved one of the points away from himself.

"I thought you didn't want to come." said James with confusion.

"Well I gave it some thought, and said to myself, 'You know, if I am going to die any time, either today or the next, at least die as a man, and not a coward.' Like how you trained us to do."

"Well said, soldier, but we have some training to do. If any of those raptors shows up we need to at least get ready to defend ourselves." was all I said, "Starting with these."

I handed one of my spears, and he just looked at me, and asked "What, we going play Roman now?"

"With the limited ammo we have, we have to be ready to fight hand to hand. These spears would at least give us the range advantage. Now there are three spears that we are going to work with..."

I explained how each one was used, and did some practice with them. We even made up some weapons. James made a double spear which is what it sounds like. Daniels just look at him with a straight face.

"What? It reminds me of the dual light-sabers."

He just shook his head as he showed me one of his short stakes, which he made to go in and never come out. The three of us practiced our fighting styles for hours until we felt like this was enough. I soon made some home made bow-and-arrows along with some arrows, and practiced with them. Yep at this rate we were ready for anything, and if we die then at least we'll die in honor.

* * *

 **Takeshi POV**

I watched very carefully from a distance seeing my cousin training his men. Kind of reminds me of how he taught me. Thanks to him I was able to kill a dilophosaurus back when I was human, and was looking for food. I wanted to walk up to him, but I don't want to be misunderstood for another member of Scareyes pack. If what Silvereyes said is true about who attacked them.

"Alright, lets take a break. James, and Daniels gather our weapons, and head back to shelter. I'll be there in just a moment alright."

"Yes, Sir!" they shouted, and did what he ordered.

Man, he's grown up to be a solider. So that's were he's been all those years. I guess it would make sense as to why he didn't come to visit, or even call me. At least I have, and understand what has happened to him. I didn't feel like he abandon me, or anything. I soon decided to take the risk, and try to go up to him.

I waited until he arrived at a small stream of water not to far from the human camp site. He starts to wash his hands as he put his weapons right beside himself. Normally, that's a bad idea, but if you knew how fast his reaction time was, then you would understand why he does that a lot.

I slowly walked up through the bush, and it didn't take long for him to see me. His first reaction was to grab his spear, and was ready to stab me. A normal raptor would attack him from the side, from how Phantom taught me that is.

* * *

 **Matts POV**

It was just standing there like it was trying to figure out what to do, or so I think that is what it was doing. I kept on reminding myself that these are dangerous creatures, and not to let my guard down. I'd even check the side to make sure none were coming from the side. I don't know why, but it was to be sure that it wasn't a trap.

I decided to shout "Get back you raptor, and no one gets hurt."

He just moved his head to the side like it was processing what I was saying, and just moved forward very slowly. I just moved back very slowly, and said "I'm warning you! Get back...now!"

But then as he got on the side of the stream that I was at, he used one of his hand claws, and wrote my name on the ground. Not only that it continued writing until it was done.

It wrote, _Don't worry Matthew, I am not here to kill, or even harm any of you three._

I couldn't believe what I just saw, and asked "How do you know my name, and when did you learn to write?"

It soon wrote, _Because your cousin was the one who taught me. So that we could communicate better._

"You know Carlos?!" I shouted.

It shook his head, and then continued writing. I've heard Raptors being intelligent, but this is just beyond belief. If Carlos taught it to write then it knows where he is!

 _I do know him, he took care of me when I was abandon by my pack, and rescued Alkane, my mate from a bear trap, and took care of both us._

That sounded crazy, how would he be able to do that, it sounded nothing like Carlos. He was strong, and brave, but brave enough to take care of two of these guys takes extreme guts.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" I asked, and it wrote.

 _Cause I wouldn't be alive, and I wouldn't have a mate. Plus, you did find those clothes, and spears, correct?_

I soon understood what it was trying to say, and I soon asked "Just shake you head yes or no for this one. Do you know where he is or were you last saw him."

It hesitated for a moment, and shook his head no.

This didn't help me what so ever, but then it soon wrote, _But if you would help us then we could help you find him._

Man this raptor can write fast, but what did it mean by help. So I asked, "What do you mean by help.

* * *

 **Takeshi POV**

I knew I couldn't keep this writing up since my arm was getting tired, and soon remembered about those translators. I slowly got up to him, and put my claw in one of his jackets pockets, and pointed at them.

"Those? Well I found them, and they said that they could help people understand dinos, and such. I think that their just bluffing."

I backed up, and pointed at my ear trying to tell him to put them on.

"You want me to put them in your ear?"

I shook my head, and pointed at him, understanding what I was trying to say.

"Okay, but I doubt that these things would do anything." was all he said before putting the translators in his ear.

Once he did he waited for me to say something, but I didn't know what to say. This caused him to think that they were bluffing about it.

"I knew that this was a bluff." said Matt as he begins to take them out.

But before he could I thought of something quick, and said "Well, if that were the case then how would Carlos communicate."

This cause him to jump in surprise, and fall on his bottom, hard.

"Did you...did you just speak?"

I just nodded, and said "Well, in a way, yes...yes I did."

He was speechless as to what had just happened. I wouldn't blame him to be honest I took it better when I first tried them when I was trying to understand Alkane, but if you know what happened I shouldn't need to explain it.

"I think I proper introduction would be nice. My name is Takeshi, and you must be Matthew Muldoon, am I right?"

"Yea, but how do you know my name?" he questioned.

"Well, Carlos told me a lot about his past, and I say it was quite interesting."

He just hung his head after remembering leaving me at the orphanage, but I soon said, "But don't worry, he understands why you did it?"

"I just wish he was here right now to hear that from his own mouth, but anyways, you said you could help me find him, but you needed help in returned?"

"How about we get your men together, and I could explain on the way back to my pack. I can tell you that the power will run out."

"What about your alpha? Can I ask if that was your pack who attacked us?"

I quickly answered "Ah...no...our pack isn't large enough for that. Plus, our alpha just started getting his group together, and didn't want to take the risk. Plus, humans don't really have that much meat on them to be hunted."

"Go on." said Matthew.

"Plus, if Alpha lets you stay. You could be more protected, and maybe we could move to where you guys are. So that if the power does go out, you at least have us to protect you guys."

He thought about it, and answered "Its tempting, but I need you to promise that they will not attack us, and that once we help you guys, you will help me find Carlos. Deal?"

He stuck his hand out, and I just put my snout on his hand said "Deal. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause, I need time to tell him. Besides your men could use some time to rest."

He agreed, and the two of us went back to were we came from. I felt a sigh a relief as that could've gone really bad, but thanks to those translators, and my writing, it went better than I thought. The only problem is, how am I going to tell him that Carlos is really me?

Oh well, as Phantom would say it, "One step at a time, and take it nice, and slowly."

At least I think that's what he said, but you get the picture, and I soon noticed that the sun was going down. I started to pick up my pace so that I can arrive at home in time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _ **Takeshi POV**_

* * *

A full day has went by; what I ended of doing most of yesterday was telling Razor that they are kind of willing to help us. Of course, after saying _kind of_ was really not the smart thing to do, but he understands that they are looking for someone, and if they help us then I could, along with Alkane and a few others. We could help search for this person that they are looking for; however, I didn't mention that that person he was looking for was me, but I did tell Alkane because the last thing I want to do is to lie to the love of my life.

The hunters soon came back with a huge catch that each of us had to go out in separate groups, and take turns going to eat. Its a good idea though, have to be careful since there would be others coming for the carcass. Alkane, for the most part, acts like she's not eaten in weeks which was very odd. Don't get me wrong, I could understand weeks, but this was a six hours ago. Which is why they had to keep hunting because she isn't the only one. Though some males are actually very excited about their mates, and my guess is it's something huge.

Alkane and I decided to go last because I had to visit Matt and his men today, and Razor allowed me to go. Though Alkane volunteered as well, but Razor started to argue with her about how humans are not safe. However, Alkane ended up winning the argument, and was told to be careful. Then Silvereyes wanted to come as well, and for what reason is beyond me. From what she says is that she is more experienced than I am, and since there are three humans they should be easy pickings for us, if they ever do attack. If only she saw them train yesterday, I think the word easy picking isn't quite what to expect.

The three of us go out, and finds the dead animal. As we got closer to the ones that had there fill started heading back. We started eating, and thankfully it was still fresh. Silvereyes was taking her time digging in while Alkane was eating like a starved tyrannosaurus. As sick as she was eating, I could hear her gag every so often; which worries me due to the risk of her choking

"Take it easy there, the last thing I want is you to throw up in front of my..."

I soon remembered that Silvereyes is with us, and quickly corrected myself.

"I mean, in front of our guest."

Alkane noticed what I was saying, and began to take her time to eat her fill. Both Silvereye and I were finished in a few minutes, but it took Alkane around five to ten minutes to have her fill.

"You all filled up?" I asked teasing her a bit.

She just glared at me and answered "What, I was starving, is there something wrong with that?"

"No its just I know a starving raptor when I see one and you aren't really the one who's known for that."

"For the love of, can we just get going?" shouted Silvereye with impatience.

"We'll go when I say we can. I may not be the alpha, but since they can only understand me, I suggest that you keep your temper in check. Unless you want to deal with Razor, and say why you are the only survivor, or all of us could die your choice."

She kept her mouth shut, and Alkane ate a few more bites just in case. Then we were ready to head up back to the human's new camp site.

* * *

 _ **Matts POV**_

We got up early to go hunting, and then do some training before our guest arrives. Honestly, I was surprised that these communicators work at all. I decided to keep one in, then handed James one, and asked Daniels to make three more. They did questioned me, but they did what I said.

"So who's our guest this afternoon?" asked Danials as he looks at the intrusions that he found. "You'll see, it's rather strange, but when he does arrive; I ask you to keep your weapons, but do not attack. The last thing I want is to make an enemy, and wake up dying. Plus, from where he is from, they may be able to help us find Carlos."

"If he's even out there." said Daniels as he starts making three more.

James found a meditation, and started sorting them out from things that are still in good use, and the away those that are expired. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that James is our medic. While he does go out to fight with us on some missions, others we ask him to tend the wounded. So he has high experience in medication, he's even planning on being a doctor once he retires from the army.

"Its a good thing there's a lot of clean bandages, some peroxide, and lots of antivirus meds. This place must have helped anyone who was sick, or got injured." said James as he closes the container.

"Just make sure we have everything ready before he arrives OK."

"Yes, sir." was all he said before moving on to see if he could find anything else.

I soon check through the windows to see if Takaka... Takishe.. fuck it. To see if T gets here. So far nothing, but that might change in a few minutes... literally these Velociraptors are pretty damn fast. I don't want to know how deadly they can be in the open, but it would be cool at the same time, unless we're the target then we're in trouble.

"How's those devices going Daniels?" I shouted.

"Nearly finished, I'm kind of surprised how easy it is make them."

I looked out once more, and started to see him, along with two others. I should have know this was a trick, only I didn't see any others behind him.

"Any time will do Daniels."

Daniels just looked at me for a few seconds and finishes them. I grabbed one, and handed James one. Daniels kept the other two and asked "So do we have to put these in?"

"Yes, trust me, I know what I am doing. Sort of." was all I said.

I got my weapon ready, and the three of us walked outside to meet them, and I could have sworn I saw them, but then they came out of the grass, very slowly, almost fearfully.

Cory was ready to fight, and throw his spear at one of them, but I shouted "Stand down, if bad goes to _Windows_ bad then."

"You never said that our guest were these things." said Daniels with a crossed look on his face.

"If I told you ,then you would've thought I was insane or something." I said in defense.

* * *

 _ **Takeshi POV**_

"Easy you two, remember do not attack them." was all I said as we slowly revealed ourselves.

Matt looked calmed down... a bit while the one on his right was ready to throw his spear, and the one on his left had his spear pointed out.

I took a deep breath, and spoke to Alkane and Silvereye "Just stay behind me."

"I hope you know what in the hell you are doing?" said Silvereye.

"I do, probably… hopefully." was all I answered until we stopped when all three of them had there spears pointed towards us.

"I thought it was only going to be just you?" said Matt as he walks a little closer.

"Well... safety first, the last thing I want to do is being double crossed by you."

The two men were surprised in how well those translators worked, I'm guessing Matt was able to make more so that we could understand each other better.

Alkane started to gag a bit, but was able to recover very well. Silvereye just kept her silver eyes on that human who was too terrified to make a move.

"Who are you, and who are your friends." said the one on the left.

I answered "My name is Takeshi, this is my mate Alkane, and our new pack mate, Silvereye, and we mean you no harm."

"But we will harm you if given no choice." said Silvereye trying to get her point across which wasn't really helping our case.

We just stared at each other for a few minutes until Matt shouted "Weapons down, but be on guard, I'll at least hear you out, but keep your mate and friend out."

"To be honest, I'll have my mate close to me in case she needs to be under my protection. She's not feeling well, and she has been craving a lot. In fact, we've had our fill not to long ago so no need to worry about us hunting you, but there are others who are not as friendly."

Matt started to gather his men, and start talking about what to do.

* * *

 _ **Matts POV**_

"I say leave them out here, so that if they do attack us, he'll be an easy kill." said Daniels.

"But what if what he says is true, I did see his mate chocking a bit. She could need our help to get better."

"She could be faking it besides did you see how that dark brown one was looking at me, and for some reason I know I've seen her before."

"It's your call Matt what should we do?"

I just sighed, and turned around to see the three raptors waiting for a response. We broke the huddle and I spoke, "You and your mate can come in, but the brown one stays out here. James you'll stay out here just in case she tries to pull anything. Cory get something for tic-tac's mate to lay on, and keep an eye on her."

They agreed, and the two raptors followed us in, while James and the brown one stayed outside.

* * *

 _ **James POV**_

I would normally feel uneasy about this, but this was sort of a good idea. If they do plan on attacking us, we would be able to kill them one by one. That is if we get the chance before they do. I shut the door, and looked behind me to make sure that brown one wasn't planning on anything, but all she did was stare at me. Her angry glare was enough to keep me alert at all times, but as to why is beyond me, and probably none of my business. Yep, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

 _ **Takeshi POV**_

I looked around to see that they were able to get the power back on again. A lot better than when I tried it. I only did it so that Alkane, and I would be able to do the blood transfer, and keep the cameras on.

Alkane went over to where the human made something for her to lay on, and laid down, quickly falling asleep. While, one human keeps an eye on her, and Matt was getting ready to talk.

"Forgive me for being hostile back there, I didn't want to take the risk of your friends attack us."

"Hey, I would've done the same, so who are your men. Their names. I would like to know them a bit."

He took a deep breath and answered "The one outside is Private James Anderson, the one near your mate is Private Daniels Johnson, and as you know me as Sergeant Matthew Muldoon."

"What does Private and Sergeant mean exactly?" I asked feeling embarrassed to ask such a dumb question, but I had to since I am a raptor, and it wouldn't make sense to a normal raptor to hear that.

"Well its a type a rank, Private is like the starting point while sergeant is a bit higher."

"How high if you don't mind me asking."

"Its hard to explain, besides doesn't your pack follow the same."

I just rolled my eyes and answered "Not really, we have our hunters which is what it sounds, our small group called Lookouts, and then there's the beta and alpha."

"And I'm guessing your alpha sent you along with your extra friends?"

"You could say that, but my mate is actually his sister so he's bit overprotective with her. Kind of like how her father was only starting to let loose a bit."

The two of us just laughed a bit, and soon James came in to grab something to drink with Silvereye following behind him.

"Thought I said to keep her outside James?" said Matt.

"We're going back out, I'm just getting my canteen, and filling it up with water. She's coming as well to get something to drink are you fine with that?"

"Go ahead, but don't take do long?" said Matt.

"Same goes to you Silvereye, if that pack is still out there come back and warn us."

"Fine...but you better not slow me down human." was all she said before James just shrugged his shoulders, gathered his weapons and headed out.

* * *

 _ **James POV**_

We found the stream down past the old campsite, and I started to fill my canteen. I was curious about her, and her previous life. Maybe I can learn more about these Velociraptors. I noticed the raptor moved her head down to take a drink, this was my opportunity to get close.

Carefully, and slowly, I moved up to her, but she quickly noticed, and hissed at me. I stood my ground, but she didn't care, and continued to hiss at me. Again I refused to move.

"What is your deal?" I asked "I just want to admire you up close."

"You were fine were you are now back the fuck up." said the female.

Not wanting to start a fight I did what she said, but continued the conversation.

"What's it like being in a pack?"

She didn't answer, how rude can she get. Did something happened that I am not aware about. Who knows maybe its best to leave her alone.

* * *

 _ **Silvereyes POV**_

Pathetic humans, I don't know why I have to deal with this, but if it means getting to know my killer, and this pack's weakness, then its worth it. I noticed that the human stopped bothering me, and headed back. I know I could just kill him on the spot, very quickly and very fast. However, that would get me exposed, and the last thing I want is unwanted attention.

We arrived back at the humans, and Takeshi was taking a long time talking to that human. An alliance with the humans to take my fathers pack out, yeah right, they wouldn't last five seconds, but as I turned I noticed the same human was too close to my comfort. I snapped my jaw right near him, and he jumped back, causing him to trip and fall on there supplies. This caused one of their so called crates to fall, and make a loud bang sound as it hits the ground.

They must've heard it because both humans in that building along with Alkane and Takeshi rushed out.

"What's going on!" shouted the human alpha.

"Nothing, Matt, it was nothing really."

Takeshi walked up to me and asked "Did you have something to say?"

"I don't see the point of being here, or the point in making these savages our allies. They wouldn't last five seconds against the like of Scareyes." was my answer.

"Maybe, but they have weapons that would help decrease their numbers giving us a fighting chance. So if I were you I'd get my fucking act straight, or go home!"

I just smiled because my father would have beaten scarier threats. Reminds me of how my brother was always refusing to listen to father, and get threats from him.

"If you're planning on insulting me, good luck because you have no idea what it's like to lose your position."

Takeshi started to growl; then snapped his jaws at me causing all three of the humans to band together to make sure that they don't get caught in the fight. But he pulls through, and just leaves me alone. I think I found my cold blooded killer. As of now I'll leave him alone, but when he's alone, watch out because you're my target.

* * *

 _ **Takeshi POV**_

We finished our chat, and agreed that Matt will bring his men with us to meet the pack, and Alpha Razor. Though Silvereye didn't want to wait any longer, and asked if she could had back. I accepted, and she went off, however Alkane was a bit worried about me.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, she was kind of getting under my scales." was my answer. "Though for some reason, I feel like she is hiding something, but I'm sure it's nothing to serious...right?"

"I don't know, but if you want, I could keep an eye on her."

"No, the last thing I want is you getting hurt, but I may have an idea." I gave her a gentle lick and turned to shout, "Hey, Matt!"

"Yes!" shouted Matt.

"How good is your men spying, or at least getting more information."

"Daniels, not so much, but James is known for that, why?"

"I was wondering if he would like to help us get to know Silvereye a bit more."

"If it results in me getting killed, I think I'll pass." said James as he was the first to come out ready.

"I noticed that, and she gave you quite the scare, but all she said to us was that she was betrayed, but never really explained why. In fact, a few of our males got into a hissy fit about her aggression just because of them saying that she's beautiful."

"Really, I would've thought a female would take that as a complement, humans do. Alright, I'll do my best but is someone going to watch just in case."

"I'll keep an eye on you, and if she starts showing aggression just leave her alone, but what I think she needs is someone to talk to."

"We ready?" asked Matt as both he and Daniels finally came out.

"Yes, let's head to your new _Home._ Hopefully."

We soon got started heading home, and to be honest, on the inside, I am happy to see Matt again, and to be beside him once again. Another part of me thinks that this is a terrible idea. What if I get any of them hurt?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Silvereyes POV**

* * *

This was taking for ever to get back home, and these humans were slowing us down terribly. If it were up to me, I would just run into the bush, and kill them one by one. I had the perfect chance at the stream when that human was getting some water, but I was thirst, and with Takeshi, and the others around, I didn't want to blow my cover. The last thing I want is them to figure out that what I said was a lie, and figure out that I am part of my father's pack. Then again father would always have my back, surely he would put his lust for making Phantom miserable aside, and come to rescue me. I am his daughter, and his favorite child.

Though what bothered me the most is that I believe that Takeshi is my brother's killer. Just seeing him was enough for me to just attack him right now, but not in front of Alkane, and the three humans. Well, Alkane isn't feeling well, so I would have the edge, but the humans would be tricky, especially when there is three of them. Then again, what do I have to worry about? I just have to wait for the right time to strike.

 **Takeshi POV**

* * *

"Welcome to our home." I said with a smile as the five of us entered our pack.  
Matt, and James were amazed to see a group of raptors together in one big group. While Daniels was a little scared, but tried his hardiest to enjoy seeing this. All the others took notice of our guest, and were either curious or worried. I couldn't blame them after being told stories about them, but knowing Razor he wouldn't attack them unless given reason to.

"Wow" was all James said.

Silvereyes rolled her eyes as she leaves us to do whatever she wanted to do. James and Daniels stayed with Matt as they walked around, being greeted by members of the pack, some of them got close enough to check them out. While others just kept their distance from them just in case they were going to pull something dangerous.

"So, this is your pack?" asked Matt as he walks up to me.

"Yep, this is our home, and our territory."

"So, I wish I asked this, but are you the alpha?" asked Daniels.

I rolled my eyes, and answered "Ah, no. I wouldn't be good at that. I can help out with hunting, protecting, and scouting, but leading an entire pack would be to much pressure."

We continued walking until we finally found Razor talking about something. My guess how to rescue, and restore Phantom's position.

"Razor!" I shouted trying to get his attention.

He turned his head, and answered "Welcome back, I was beginning to worry about you three going out there alone."

"I'm fine as always besides, it could've gone worse."

He took notice of Matt, James, and Daniels right behind me, and walked up to them. Matt stood his ground while James, and Daniels walked backwards a step.

"So, you must be the alpha Taki has been talking about?" said Matt.

"You got it, and let's just make it clear. Don't do anything that would give me a reason to have them hurt you."

"Trust me..." said Matt putting his hands up. "if I wanted to pull a stunt like that. It would've been better in the woods, higher in the trees. That way you couldn't get us."

Razor just looked at me, and all I did was just, well, attempted to shrug my shoulders.

"Anyways, Take...Ta...Takehisi..."

"Takeshi." Corrected James.

"Thanks, Takeshi said that you guys know Carlos, and said that you guys could help us find him."

Razor just looked at me, and just smiled before answering, "Yes, I am aware of this human. He had saved both his, and my sister's lives."

"That's what he told me, and I am wondering if you know where he is?"

"I would love to, but there is one problem with that."

"And that would be?" I questioned.

"I don't know where he is, and that is out of all honesty. The reason why is because just as we claimed this territory almost a year ago. He wasn't there, and I believe that he left them to distract some kind of monster. At least that's what Alkane told me, so I don't even know if he's still alive or not."

I just looked down for a moment, and asked "Is it possible that you guys could help us find him?"

He just looked at me for a moment, and answered "I don't know, how can I trust that you won't backstab us once we find your, so called _Carlos_?"

My answer was "You can't, and I can understand that, I guess you can guess that I do have a trust issue with your kind as well."

"And what's that suppose to mean?!" yelled that same brownish female.

"It means..." answered Takeshi "that they are going to have a hard time trusting each other."

"But if you trust us, then we will do the best we can to benefit your pack. We also have a place to stay, but the power can only last for so long, and once that is gone then we would need some protection until we get the power back on."

Razor paused for a moment, and then asked "What is your name?"

"Matthew Muldoon, this is Daniels Johnson, and James Anderson, sir."

"Very well, you may spend your time as long as you have something to do for the pack."

"Like what?" asked James.

"How about keeping an eye out at night? As much as I would love to sleep with raptors. I think it's best if one of us stays up, and make sure no one attacks us."

Razor nodded, and dismissed the group along with him saying "I will determined where you sleep, but for now make yourself at home, and remember no lies, trouble, or anything that gives me a reason to kill you."

"You won't regret it Alpha." was all he said before the three of them split up to get comfortable.

I just turned to Alkane, and the two us just headed back to finish our nest. Once we arrived I have to be honest, it was a little bit bigger than it was suppose to be, but it had to be big enough for the two of us, and our kids, if we ever have some that is, and after we sat down it was nice, and comfortable just like we planed it to be. Though, Alkane once again was moving a bit trying to find a nice soft spot to lay down on.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She didn't answer because once she found her spot, she just fell asleep like always. Not wanting to wake her up I decided to look for Matt, and chat for a bit.

 **James POV  
** It was awfully nice for their alpha to let us stay, even though they could kill us in three seconds. I still have a gutsy feeling that this is a trap, but at the same time if it was, we'd be dead already. I continued to walk a bit until I saw the same brown female alone. I keep telling myself that she doesn't want to be bothered. Especially, after snapping at me like that, but after some confidence, I decided to take the risk, and talk to her.

As soon as she turned her head I immediately froze. All I did was stare in her silvery eyes. Honestly, they are really beautiful, and gorgeous to look at.

"What you looking at?" snapped the female causing me to snap back into reality.

"I... well... just wanting to see if you were alright?"

"Why should you care?" she asked with an aggressive attitude.

"Does it hurt to ask? I mean what is your problem?"

All she did was snort at me either to get me to back up, or refuse to answer my question.

"Look, I may not know why, but all I can is lighten up a bit..."

"Easy for you to say!" she shouted "You have no idea what I've been through, _human_!"

"Try me, _raptor_." was all I said before she went silent.

"You'll never understand, so fuck off!"

"Fine. " was all I said before leaving her, "I am trying to be nice, and have a nice conversation with you, but all I see is someone who is too stupid to listen. After all, I'm a mindless monster."

Silvereyes POV

As the human left, I continued to stare at the opening. Wondering what to say to father. However, for some reason, I started thinking how brave that human was. It's like he was trying to be nice to me, or at least get close to me, but remembering the past kept me from thinking that.

"Stupid...yeah right. You're the dumb one here. I could've killed you in three seconds, but since I'm back here, you'll get a freebie. Plus, be lucky that you are not my target, but keep it up, and you'll soon be my next."

"Is everything alright?"

I turned around to see Alkane, at first I wanted to tell her' bug out fatty,' but I have a feeling that she could give me information about her mate.

"Yeah, that human said something I didn't like, so um...that's...why I yelled. Sorry."

"Well, what did he say?" she asked.

"I...I don't want to repeat it cause it was, so disturbing." I said trying to bluff her out.

"I've heard worse, including what the other males called Riz."

That got my attention, how could she know him. Was she the killer, and not Takeshi, or was there something that was left out.

"So tell me what did he say?" asked Alkane.

I was to surprised to answer until Takeshi came into view, and said "Hey, Razor wants us to get together, soon."

"Alright we'll be there." was all Alkane answered before turning to me "If it had to do something about your past. Then lighten up, I get it, the past can hurt, but only if you let it. I've learned to let it go, and move on. At least that is what Riz said before getting into a fight with father."

She soon left me, and that was when it hit me, and soon got ready to head to the pack meeting. After that, I'll sneak out, head home, and talk to Phantom. Maybe he'll know what happened to Riz, and fill in some gaps."

I joined up with the rest of the groups, and stood by Alkane and Takeshi along with the three humans.

"The humans will feel free to stay as long as none of you cause trouble. For your safety, I will choose where you sleep, at least for now. The more trust you earn from me, and the group, the more freedom, as you call it, I'll give you."

"If it's alright with you." said one of the humans "I'll sleep in one of the trees, and keep a look out for anything that may come after us."

"Very well, Daniels, you have my permission to do so. Feel free to come over, and I'll give you a spot if you get tired. Matt, you'll sleep with Alkane and Takeshi since they have room for one more. Plus, Takeshi wouldn't stop asking me about that, and James..."

He paused for a moment to take a breath, and soon said "You'll be sleeping with Silvereyes."

"What!" we both shouted.

"Oh ha ha, very funny, alpha, this has to be a joke. Please, tell me it's a joke".

He came up to me, and said "Your nest is the only one that has room for one human, and the others aren't really to fond of having a human near them."

"Well neither am I! I will refuse to let that human near me." was all I said before he snapped at me.

"You don't have a choice." said Takeshi.

I just let a growl escape my throat, and Razor says "I hope you get that attitude straightened out, or you'll be living here a very short time. James sleeps with you, and trust me, I've had to do things that I never like doing, but I did it anyways, and look were it got me."

I let an angry sigh, and said "Fine."

"Good, you are all dismissed."

 **Takeshi POV**

* * *

This could be trouble, I mean we could build our nest a bit bigger, but one we don't have the time, and two Alkane is not feeling well, so I'd rather not have her do things that could make it worse, but putting James, and Silvereyes together is just asking for disaster. I just hope he knows what he is doing.

 **James POV**

* * *

Night soon came, and I followed what they called Silvereye back to her nest. From a safe distance just in case she were to turn around, and gut me. As much as I wanted to go back to the safe zone, predators from what I learned from Matt are starting to become active, so it was either this or take a risk, and head back. Both didn't really sound like a safe choice, but I went with option one.

I could tell that she wasn't too thrilled of it either, but I will admit, Razor could have been a bit lighter on her, but he's the alpha, and he wouldn't tolerate anybody with that attitude. Can't say that I blame him at this moment.

We arrived, and Silvereye tried to lay down, and take the whole nest to herself. Not letting me get in, and lay beside her. I tried to find a spot, and asked her, "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Simple, out of my nest, and not near me." was she answered.

I just signed, and said "No, you are going to let me in, or am I going to have to tell alpha."

"You tell alpha, and I claw your face off."

"Do that, and you'll be lucky to still have a head. I may not look like a fighter, but I know how to kill. Trust me, I've dealt with worse things. Now let me in, please."

She just snorted, and made some room, but still not enough. It was good enough though.

"How often do you sleep with someone?" I asked.

She didn't answer at first giving me the silent treatment again. Only this time she took a deep breath, and answered "Never, I wasn't much of a how you say it."

"I get what you mean, you must feel pretty lonely."

"Not really, I thought it was better for me after what happened."

I took the opportunity to ask her what had happened that made her extremely grouchy.

"So, is there a reason why you like sleeping alone. Don't you have a mate?"

She snarled at me, but only lightly, and answered "No, and I'll never will. Not again."

"Sorry, I just want to know, if you want to talk about it you want."

 **Silvereye POV**

* * *

I took a deep breath, and thought about it whether, or not to tell him about my past. I didn't want to give anything away. What if he figures out that I am with the enemy, and tells Razor. I can't take that chance, but then again he is asking nicely. Reminds me of how Irik would come to me, and we'd just talk about it.

"Long ago, when I was just a youngling, my father was out doing his thing. Not really paying any attention because he had to help with hunting. Irik, and I were out playing until I met a strong, yet very nice male. He was very kind, loving, and made sure that I was alright."

"So you fell in love...right? So what happened?"

"Well, when we became young adults he asked me to be his mate, and I said yes without thinking. On the day we were suppose to mate, he went missing for some time. I didn't really know why. I guess that he was thinking about how quick this was going."

"I wouldn't blame him." said the human "I mean from what I am hearing that is."

"I couldn't wait, and started looking for him. I soon found him, and..."

"And what?...What happened?"

For the first time in a long time, a tear started to form in my eyes. Normally, I would hold it because it was a sign of weakness, but it slipped, and I could catch it in time.

"Was he killed, did he find a different female?"

"No...he was planning on leading his alpha to attack our pack, and I heard every word he said about me."

I took a breather, and then continued "Called me a moron, a nobody, a female who would take anybody, a stuck up bitch, but what's worse is that he called me a useless stuck up who would just choose anyone even if it were another female. What he didn't know was that I was listening, and when I got out, I attack him with rage, and hatred. He tried to defend himself, but I beat him down. Father found out, and punished the traitor. That was the last time I saw him, I clamed that I would never have a male for a mate. I would still make friends, but never have one as a mate."

I noticed that the human was holding back a bit, and listened to every word I said.

"Father made me alpha before he passed away, I had a hard time leading until another male, and his brother challenged me. The first time I had my brother with me, but he moved to a different pack, so they took the opportunity, and challenged me again, and I lost, badly."

I just paused for a moment, and then continued "So don't tell me to lighten up after what had happened. Because you have no idea what it feels like."

The human just looked down, and sat up to get in better position.

He said "I may not know what it feels to lose a position, but I know what it feels to have your heart broken? I broke up with my ex-wife after failing a lie detector for cheating, and at first I didn't want to believe it, so I believed her over it. It wasn't until I caught her red handed cheating on me again."

"Did you attack her out of rage?" she questioned.

"No, if I would have I'd end up in jail."

"Jail?" I questioned.

He answered "It's a place were very bad humans are locked up, and it's not worth going there because of what my ex did. Yes, my heart was broken, but not everything needs to end with violence. Unless, they attack you first then that's different, but that wasn't the case. I prayed that some day I would find another wife, or mate however you want to view it, someday."

He soon looked at me, and said "Even if it's one of you guys."

After that he lied down, and against my own will, I gave him some extra room. I didn't want to say, he too had a mate that betrayed him, and didn't attack her. This was very strange, but I need to keep my focus on my goal. Though now after hearing that, is it really worth killing someone just for pay back, or could I just let it go, and find out the truth because of what they told me, there were some questions that I had.

I carefully got up, without waking out the human, and started heading home. I wanted to know more, and the only one who can tell me is Phantom, and he's going to tell me only this time since the human showed me kindness, maybe I could do the same.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Silvereyes POV**

It took me awhile but I was able to reach home and the first thing I see is Irik who was waiting for me.

"Where you waiting on me?" I asked.

He just smiled and answered "Yes I have? Is there something wrong with that?'

"Nothing, but shouldn't you be with your mate, cause I thought she was close to laying?"

A tear started to form from his eyes and he started to cry a bit and said, "Yes but, she died after laying."

I moved myself back in shock as he continued "And whats worse, none of them were good. All of them broke as soon as they were layed. One was still inside her and she couldn't lay it and soon died of exsultion."

"Does father know?" I asked.

"Yes, but...just said it was unfortian that this happened and just said I pitty you."

"I'm sorry to hear about that? I really am, but what suprises me is how father reacted. What did you do with her body?"

"My friends and I dragged it out of the pack and left it so that it wouldn't attract any of those large monsters. But...I can't sleep anymore cause of how much pain I am in."

I just signed and stayed by him for a moment so that he could calm down. Though, I would've been crushed if something like that happened to me. Well, I'm a female but if I were a male and was in his position, I would've felt the same.

"I'm sorry to say this but all these years I've followed Scareyes, I'd never thought anything bad would happened. But now I am starting to doubt his leadership, all he does is torcher Phantom and nothing else."

"That can't be true, how long was this going on?" I asked.

"Ever since you left, my mate just died about few days ago. I'm starting to think he doesn't care about us."

I just kept my anger down and just said, "I doubt he doesn't care about us, I mean if he didn't then I wouldn't been beta, or helped us get some of the victories that we've won. He's done alot for us."

He just shook his head and said, "Just becareful, but you want to know something."

"What?" I asked.

"If you ever change your mind of not having a mate, then if you want, we could get together."

It was nice of him to ask but my mind was starting to remember the past only this time I did what Alkane said. I take a deep breath and let it go and said, "I'll think about it but to let you know I am letting go of the past and starting to move on."

"What does that mean?" asked Irik.

"Well, if something bad happens like what happened to me in the past, don't let it control you. Something like that, I doubt Uripter wouldn't like it if you grief over her. I'm sure she would like it if you move on. But remember her by your heart."

He just looked at me, then to the side, then back at me smiling and said, "I guess your right, even though you didn't really explained that very well, I do get what you are trying to say."

"Well good, now if you don't mind I have to ask someone a few questions cause I think I found the killer and I would like to know more about him."

"Wait!" he shouted.

I stopped and as I did he rubs his head on mine and says "Thank you, for cheering me up."

And the first time I started to blush but quickley moved away before he even noticed it. As I did, I was trying to figure out what is happening. I'm I going soft. Normally if someone loses someone I woudn't freaking care. But father would and aways tells me that everyone is important, along with our future.

Speaking of father, I ended up spotting in time right in front of him. He was in shock (very suprising if you ask me) to see me running.

"Woah there my sunshine, whats the rush?" asked father.

"I...I..." I couldn't say anything and soon I started to feel something that was causing me to feel very hot. "I was..."

"You alright or are you in a romantic bloom?"

I soon cleared my head and snapped "Father, you should know better to ask me that."

"My apologize my dear, I was just asking. Anyway, have you found anything about your brothers killer?"

"Yes, and geuss what, I found that..." I soon paused for a moment thinking whether should I tell him that Phantoms childern are there as well. One of them is there alpha and the other is my brothers killer mate. But at the same time, I need to know some more imformation before saying anything.

"What is it?" asked father very impactient wanting an answer from me.

"That...that the killer may not what I think but just to be sure I would like to talk to Phantom."

He just looked at me for a moment and just laughed a bit.

"Dear, look Phantom isn't really in a talking mood right now."

I just stopped walking with him for a second and said, "What do you mean? Did you do something to him?"

"Ah...no, its just that he's not well and if you remember he didn't answer you the first time. So, what makes you think he's going to answer you the second time."

He had a point, the first time I confronted him he did talk but only a few words before I lost my cool. This time I am going to try and be nice to him. As much as father doesn't like it, its the only way I can get some kind of imformation.

"Just give me a chance father, what could he possible do? Rape me."

"Oh ha ha." said father "but seriously, its bad enough you are spying our enamy. What if you get caught?"

"I won't father and I'll be sure of that. Now, I am going to see him whether you like it or not."

He just smiled and rubbed his head on mine before saying, "You remind me of myself very well."

"I know and its thanks to you." was all I said before leaving him.

As I searched I soon found him lying on the ground waiting for something or maybe someone to fuck him. I really don't know and I really don't want to find out. He soon turned over and saw me as I started walking up to him.

What was strange was that he didn't start hissing at me, let alone snap at me when I got to close. Maybe father did what he said and that was to brake him. But I don't really believe him at the slightiest.

"What..." he said as he started to cough a bit "do you want with me?"

I just stand there and answered "You had what came to you. Everything that you have taken from us. My fathers place, our home, and my brothers life. But what I don't understand is how you are taken all this. Most of the traitors or enamy alphas don't last long."

He just smiled as he tried to get up but only had enough straigth to sit up and answered "You really think, your father can brake me? He'll never do it, as long as I still breath."

I just shook my head and asked "All I want to know is that Red Raptor know as Takeshi my brothers killer?"

"What are you talking about? I don't re..."

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME PHANTOM! I HEARD FROM MY FATHERS BEST FIGHTER THAT HE WAS KILLED IN COLD BLOOD! SO TELL ME OR ELSE BY GOD I'LL FIND ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE...MALE TO FUCK YOU ALL NIGHT!"

He just smiled and said, "Even if I tell you, you'll still do it. I mean you are the daughter of a sicko."

"What you talking about?"

"Your father isn't what you think. He's careless, doesn't have feelings, attacks innocent younglings, and kills any young male that may be a threat to him."

I just growled in anger but let him continued speaking.

"Do you really think that he put you as beta cause he loves you, or that you have proven yourself to him? All I have to say is that he is using you and soon he'll fuck you as well."

"Your lying motherfucker!" I shouted. "He has never done it what so ever. Sure he may have done it in front of me a few times but they were traitors. Even that one male. He even said it himself that my brother went with you because he couldn't stand father."

"And why do you think he did?"

That was enough to stop me from talking, I never thought of why he went with Phantoms pack. I thought he just couldn't stand being with us, shot I couldn't stand being with him. After hearing that Father raped Phantom back then.

"Do you even know who my brother was?"

Phantom just looked at me with a stern look and I answered "His name was Rizardo, he was my brother, my blood, and your red raptor killed him!" was all I shouted before hitting phantom in the face. But not hard enough to leave a mark.

Phantom just got up and said "So, your the bitch he's been talking about. The one who wouldn't liston, the one who he trusted, and the one that he told first."

"If your talking about what happened back then, your fucking wrong. My father wouldn't fucking to that!"

"O.k. I see how it is, you want info then hear let me tell you about your lovely father would do to him. Rizardo was beaten, turned away by your father, and when he needed him the most what did he do? He turns away and calls him a weakling. Both me, my brother, and my mate had to take care of him. And to add on, he has taken every female no matter if they had a mate or not. Plus, he has fucked other males. I understand that some may like it but there are others who don't and he still forces himself on them. I happened to be one of them and Riz, your brother witnessed it. So I'll ask you this question one more time. How the fuck do you follow a sicko like him?

"How dare...how dare you say things about my father like that. He's right about you."

"Thats your belief, if you want the truth about what happened ask Alkane or Takeshi."

"FINE I WILL!" was all I shouted before leaving him.

 **Phantom POV**

After Silvereyes left me I just layed on my side thinking about her. I know I may have been to harsh but I'm sorry, how can you follow that guy. Though I could have told her about Riz and how he was after he joined us. He was a kind, strong, very caring , and best of all he didn't want to go back to that fuckers pack. But why did she, did she just not care about it or that she just wanted to be like him? If thats the case then I have no shame in talking to her like that. But on the other hand, I feel like she is a bit miss guided. I remembered Rizardo telling me about how there mom died from egg laying and that bother him and Silvereyes were the only two that hatched.

Maybe she was trying to get his attention because she had no one to look up to and to tell her what is good and whats not. Riz knew that but shit started to fall down on him and I did nothing to help him. Cause every time I saw him, he reminds me of Scareyes and felt that one day he'll end up like him.

But after Takeshi killed him...by acciendent, I felt more responsible for his death cause of my arigence. If he were still alive after that, I would've given him a second chance. Shit, I think Takeshi would've as well and he took his death really badly.

I can't change her decision to who to follow but I believe ther is still good in her. I just hope its not to late for her


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Silvereyes POV**

After I was done with Phantom I started heading back to Razor's pack. I couldn't believe what Phantom said about father. A rapist, doesn't care about anybody but himself, and taking someone's mate is beyond unbelievable. This was something I have to ask father about cause if its something that is made up, I could care less about what happens to him. Though again, if its it is true then he's been I've been fool for looking up to him and I'll be taking Phantom plus his followers out of here.

I soon arrived and not a moment to soon as everyone was still asleep, including the human named James was still asleep. For some reason I couldn't help but smile and started to feel my heart beating, fast for some reason. Its like I was feeling something, like I've felt this before but couldn't recognized it at all. Ignoring it, I carefully lay down right beside him and fall fast asleep. I soon felt the human moving a bit before he finally stopped, I could help but start to blush uncontrollable.

"What's wrong with me?" was all I whispered to myself before falling fast asleep.

 **James POV**

Morning came and I soon got up to notice that everyone was still asleep. Including Silvereyes, which I'm guessing that this was her best in a long time. And I am just assuming that because her story she told me last night. I soon got up only to have accidentally wake her up. She opened her eyes and then started to get up to stretch out.

"Morning, Sunshine." I said " you sleep well."

"You know what, I actually did than...what did you call me?"

"Uhhhh, sunshine sorry did I offended you or something...I just..."

"Its alright, I guess I'll take your word that I should light up a bit and let the past go." said Silvereyes as she finished her stretchering.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" was my answer.

"If say there was someone that you wanted to approve or in your species words "to get someones attention." and it ends up that everything you do was worth nothing?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm asking if someone you have been following turns out to be someone who..."

I put my hand out and answered "Then you leave them, let me tell you something about that."

She sat down and I soon sat down right beside her. Honestly, I am thinking she's starting to enjoy my company.

" There are people, or in your case raptors that are good and some that aren't worth your time. Didn't your parents tell you about the dangers of strangers or anything like that?"

She answered "No, my mother died after laying and only me plus my brother were the only two that hatched."

"Oh, sorry to hear that, but what about your father?"

She shuddered a bit before giving her answer "Well, he didn't really pay much attention. Its thanks to some of the members that kept us alive and taught us a few things. After a while, my brother joined Phantoms pack. But, after he died from a cold blood killer, it only motivated me to keep my dreams up. Then what happened next was what I already told you. I finally got my fathers attention and became alpha just before he died."

"Oh, I can relate to that. Not the pack part but my mother died after giving birth to me, and my father didn't spend any attention to me and my grandparents had to take care of me. But I had the same goal as you, get my fathers attention and learn about him. However, unlike yours when I finally got my fathers attention, I found out that he wasn't what I thought he was. So I ran away and went back to my grandparents only to find them murdered. Ever since then, I spent time with an old friend of mine and spent the rest of my child hood there. Joined up military school with him and soon met Matthew years later."

"Who was this friend that was kind enough to help you."

"His name was Owen Grady, but anyways, its all up to you who you are following, but it never hurts to use caution to who ever you are following."

She soon got up and started to walk away and I soon followed to see if she was alright.

"Thanks...for answering that, I know what I must do."

"Hang on, way don't you relax a bit. Come on, do it for your father. I'm sure he would be proud of you. Besides, once you let go of the past I'm sure you could find a handsome mate."

She soon laughed a bit and as soon as she realized what happened she stopped almost immediately.

I just smiled a bit and said, "You know for a raptor, you have the cutest laugh."

"Thanks, can you excuse me for a moment, I have to really do something right away." was all she said before leaving me.

 **Takeshi POV**

"Hey, you awake?"

I opened my eyes to see Alkane looking at me.

"I am now, whats up?"

She shuddered for a moment and answered, " I don't if this is the right time to say this and I hope you don't panic or anything. But, I think..."

From he looks of it she was scared to say it. Like she wanted to tell me but is afraid of what I am going to say.

"Hey, what ever it is just say it. I mean how bad can it be?"

"I think...I think..."

"What? You think your sick or something?"

"No, I..."

"You have a moment Takeshi?" asked a voice.

We turned around to see Silvereyes only for some reason she was very nervous about something.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something. Something private if you don't mind?"

I look at Alkane for a moment, then at Matt who was still asleep, and then back at Silvereyes.

"Can it wait or is it something really important?" I asked

She quickly answered "Its very important I promise."

After released a sign, I looked at Alkane and said "Hold that thought and when I come back, you can tell me O.K?"

"Fine, but don't take to long."

"Since when do I?" was all I said before leaving with Silvereyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Silvereyes POV**

"This was it this was my chance to do it" i said to myself quietly "Now all I need to do is to get him far enough and end his life."

We soon continued to walk until we were far from the pack, and I even took a look around to make sure no one was following us. However, I was also debating myself whether I do this. If I do not only would father be proud of me, but I could officially found a breaking point for Phantom. However, James has been nice and I am starting to see what true friends are for. Shot I think I am starting to develope feelings for him. I couldn't live with myself if father ends up killing him.

"Is something troubling you." asked Takeshi.

I responded "No, just trying to get my bearings straight that's all."

"Well can you speed it up, you did rudely interrupted Aklane when she was about tell me something."

"Again sorry, it's just back at the pack I'd heard rumors."

"About what?" he asked.

"Rumors about a Red Raptor killing someone's brother kold handed and that its sister may come after him. I'm thinking...that it may be you."

He was shocked and confused at the same time, a killer, great there goes my one chance of surprising him. But, I needed to know the truth was he the killer that I'd been looking for all those times I've been searching. He just turned around and asked "How did they tell you?"

"Well, they said that one of the scotts were spying on them while the fight was going on. And the Red Raptor was fighting for something, they couldn't tell why though. Soon the brother got him near an edge and before he could finish him, the Red Raptor purposely threw him off the edge. News soon spread and got the attention of Scareyes pack and his daughter."

"He has a daughter?"

I shook my head and continued "This is why I think he was after Phantoms Pack, but the human camp was in the way. So they ambushed them, I tried to get my pack to help but they would refused to do so. And it would've been suicide if I tried to save the humans from this terrifying pack. Now, Phantom is his toy and may plan on attack Razors. That is when I was challenge by another male and ended up losing. I'd been so frustrated about not being able to stop Scareyes pack and then being reminded of that good for nothing male who betrayed me, along with losing my position and my pack. I completely forgot what someone who cares and love is."

Takeshi just looked at me and took a deep sigh before he started talking "I guess it's time to put those rumors to rest. The Red Raptor that your pack was talking about was me, and the brother was Rizardo."

I back up very slowly before he continued, "A year ago, a terrible storm was approaching and Razor asked Phantom to take the look outs to look for shelter."

"Was this before this pack was made?" I asked.

"Yep, we were a part of Phantoms pack during this time. Anyways, it was taking them awhile and Alkane was getting impatient. What was also strange was that Rizardo wasn't with us. With worry, Alkane, Jane and I convince Phantom to go out looking for the look outs."

"And did you?"

He nodded, "Yes, but they were running away cause Razor and Rizardo were fighting cause Alkane refused to be his mate and thought that if he could beat Razor up, he would get her to be his mate or kill Razor. Alkane did ran really fast leaving us behind and once we reached were Razor was, Alkane and Rizardo were nowhere to be found. I assumed that Alkane was getting his attention drawing him away enough so that Razor could be spared."

"But why would he do such a thing?"

"I wish I had the answer for that but I don't, once I found Alkane, she was lying on her back and Rizardo was about to rape her. Without any hesitation I ram into his chest and started fighting, it last a while but I ended up winning."

"So you didn't kill him so he's still alive then right?"

From the looks on his face it wasn't what I was hoping. "No, he's dead because right when I turned my back he attacks me from behind knocking me back near a cliff which is what they meant by edge. I was scared, I didn't know what to do. It was either kill him or he kills me. I would try to reason with him but he's like so far go that it would've been useless. As soon as he pounced on top of me, I used all my strength to get him off. But, I also threw him off the cliff."

I imagined what that was like which was nothing what the scotts said to me back at fathers pack. They said that he beat him up without mercy and then through him off the edge. This doesn't make any sense what so ever, so much so that my head's about to burst.

"Ever since that day, I have felt sorry and wished that there something that I could've done. But Phantom told me that it wasn't my fault and that I didn't really have a choice."

"Phantom, um...may I ask you what's he like. As your guys is alpha?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really know that much since I was only there barely a year but, if you want to know. He's strong, clever, knows what's best for the pack, very loyal from what I heard from others, loves and cares about everyone, including his family. It's thanks to him that I was able to fight Rizardo cause I would've been dead meat."

"So Phantom is the killer." I said quietly.

"Say what now?" asked Takeshi.

"Nothing, it's just..um well I've been told one thing and the other. I just don't know what to believe what you called rumors and what you say."

He just smiled and answered "I understand."

"You do?" I asked with a shocked look.

"Well you we're told one thing that you believed in for a long time and I'm tell you a different story as to what happened. Let me tell you something, not all rumors are true."

"What do you mean? I heard it and they explained it."

"That's true but not everything is true, yes I am responsible for Rizardos death and I do not feel any happy about it but I didn't do it out of cold blood. If I had found another way to get him to listen I would've have taken that over what had happened. In fact I would do anything to bring him back. Phantom had told me about what his father did to him and Alkane told me what he was like when he joined the pack but what did bothered me was that they never told me about how Phantom treated him."

"Are you saying that he had something to do with it as well?"

"I don't know, I do remember him telling me that some of the blame should go to him but he never explained to me why? But whatever it is, he doesn't want to explain it."

I couldn't help but look down and for the first time in my life a tear started to form and without hesitation I ran from him so that I could let myself go.

"Silvereyes were are you!" shouted Takeshi before I ran so far that I didn't hear the rest of the question.

Once far enough from both sides of the pack, I started to cry really hard. From both not know what to believe and the fact of being reminded of my brothers death.

"Come on get...to..." I said trying to get myself together but it was useless I hadn't cried this hard since that traitor backstabbed me.

 **Irik POV**

"What's taking her so long?" I questioned as I waited for Silvereyes to return. I understand that she was getting more information from what I heard from others who saw her. And that she was coming right back but something doesn't seem right. I soon returned back home to see how everyone was doing. At first after we had defeated Phantoms pack, it was very pleasing and everyone was having the best of time. Now, we are miserable, the younglings are starving, and the hunters are having a hard time finding food. No one had seen Alpha for a long time. I have a feeling I know what's he been up to, even his best fighters are starting to get frustrated at him, they told me what he's been asking them to do and they admitted at first they enjoyed it but as time passed they are starting to get a bit irritated about it. One of them even refused to do so and just left the pack cause of it.

I soon spotted the alpha just arrived from whatever he was doing. It was time that we have a chat and I am aware of the consequences of challenging his "leadership" but someone has to speak up.

"HEY!" I shouted getting his attention "Where the hell you been."

"Irik, you should know that I have things to do. Whats going on by the way?" he asked with a smile.

"Alpha things has been great after we won a few weeks ago and it looked like we were finally going to have a peaceful time."

"Yes, thanks to me of course so what's the problem?"

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM!?" I snapped "Listen here, everything is starting to fall apart, everyone is starving including the younglings..."

"So what, go start hunting if you're so desperate. Or have the hunters do it they know what to do."

"Oh sure, if we could find any, there is just barely any they could find and your rules of the weak getting it last is not really helping."

"Sure it will, it gets rid of the filth that is in this pack. May I remind you who's really responsible for this."

"HA!" I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a growl.

"Are you saying that Phantom is responsible, hell fucking no, you're the alpha, it's your job to make sure that everyone is alright, and I am starting to think that there's a better reason why your son went with him. In fact, I am starting to think that Phantom may have be..."

The next thing I knew was a claw smacking me in the face causing me to fall down. I soon got up and from the start of the fight it started to get everyone's attention. They had never seen anyone stand up to fight the alpha and for good reason. Normally I wouldn't but from what is going on is pushing me to the edge.

He started roaring at me and said "How dare you compare me to that no good pack leader."

"Why, cause he's at least had a pack that respects him."

Alpha soon started to charge me and I did the same only to be knocked down and then he bits me in the neck and throws me into something hard causing me to grown in pain. I tried to get up only to get knocked down by another claw to the face. I screamed in pain as one of his claws makes direct contact to my left eye. I tried to see but could only see from my right eye. I soon got knocked down and with my right eye I see Alpha about to finish me.

"Consider that Silvereyes is your friend I will not kill you, but if you mention any of this to her and I will kill you. I am ten times better than Phantom and I don't want to hear another word of it. And for now on, I want you out of my daughter's life, and I am going to band her from seeing Phantom for her own sake."

"What you're afraid that she'll turn on you. All she need is one good reason and she'll ask why I am like this."

"And like she'll believe you." was all he said and soon saw everyone just staring and he snapps "What are you looking at!"

That was enough for them to turn around, and Striter and his mate Lietern came to help me up and move away from him. But little did he know that this was only the beginning of the rebellion.

Once we came a good distance away from him we started to sit down a bit and gather what just happened. One of the females came and licked my wounds, which her mate didn't mind.

"You need to watch yourself." said Sriter "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"He wouldn't dare." said Lietern" didn't you hear what he said."

"Other than the fact that she is his friend." said Sriter.

I tried to get up but had a hard time getting up because of the pain I was in. But was able to do so.

"Yeah, but he's also afraid."

They just looked at me funny and just laughed a bit until they saw I was serious.

"Your not kidding are you?"

"If he wasn't he would have killed me there. The thing is that I am not going to have my home starve because of his obsession, lazy ass, and sick mind. I am done and I'm going to make sure Silvereyes knows about this."

"How are you going to do that, you heard what Alpha Scareyes said, you are not aloud. Plus, even if you do tell her, how are you planing to not get caught."

Lietern had a good point, no one was able to sneak out but how was Silvereyes able to do so. I guess it might happen to think that she was getting information about Razors pack. Then I remember that the pack that she's getting information are going to save Phantom.

"I think I have an idea, when they are busy fighting I could quietly get Phantom out of here."

"Then what?" asked Lietern.

"I'm getting him out of here and helping out the fight."

"That's a good plan but there's one problem. How are you going to pull that off, Scareyes is sure ain't going to let you just take him." pointed out Striter

"Unless, the alpha of this pack is tough. I think he'll be interesting in a good fight, with the killer of Silvereyes is brother."

I soon started to walk only to fall down but was able to catch myself and got up quickly. Striter and Lietern walked with me and then stopped at the edge before letting me go.

"Becareful?" said the two of them before turning around to help out with the pack. Along with making sure Scareyes doesn't get suspicious about my sudden disappearance. I hope. I soon started to pick up speed to search for Silvereyes and tell her what had happened.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Silvereyes POV**

I tried so hard to get myself together but for some reason I couldn't. It was like I feeling this for the first time or maybe I am just losing my mind over it. After running for a long time I soon came to a stop at what the humans called a stream. I looked around to make sure no one was going to ambush me and just sat down and looked down. I soon stopped crying for a moment and looked down to see a reflection of my brother. I just closed my eyes and looked down again only to see myself.

"Great, now my mind is fucking with me."

I just sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out if what Takeshi said was true. He does admit it but out of sadness and grief, a cold bloody killer would never feel that way unless he was faking his emotions. But, they were so real to him and has admitted that he wished he had found another way. I had to get more information but how?

Soon I started to hear someone coming out of the bush. Without thinking I quickly got into battle stand until I heard a familiar voice saying "Silvereye are you there?"

"Irik?" I asked.

As soon as he showed himself, it was indeed my good friend Irik. But for some reason he looks like he'd been a fight or something. I mean I'm not that surprised since he is kind of known to pick a fight. But that was long ago, it was actually thanks to both me and his mate (who is now dead) that he got his act straight. So what ever happened must have been really bad.

We soon stopped and rubbed each other's head and Irik soon said "How you been?"

I just let a growl escaped and answered "I don't know?"

"You don't cause from the looks of it, you don't look good."

"Well what do you exspect after hearing about…"

"About what? Your past or what happened to your brother?"

I soon explained how I was able to get the so called Cold Blooded Killer and reveal his name to be Takeshi but explain that he wasn't everything she thought he was to be. But then again he could be bluffing trying to get me off guard and then kill me when he had the chance.

"Sounds to me that he's a really nice guy for someone to do that? Maybe he's not the killer and some else is."

"Well" I said and continued "he does admit of kill him."

He was about to say something but let me finished "But for some reason when he was explaining it, he was feeling….well sadness, and how do the humans call it…"

"Regrete?"

"That's it, even states that he wished that he could bring him back. I just don't understand, he should have been like angry, filled with hate, and thirsty for blood."

He soon interrupted and asked "I'm starting to think that he's not what you've been told. Now don't take my word for it he could be bluffing his emotions."

"Yes but what bothers me is that if he's the killer, and you add what they said about him is true then why didn't he kill me."

"Maybe to trick you...I don't know, I'm just as surprised you didn't do the same."

"I don't I'm just really confused and just need to clear my head out for a moment to figure things out. Plus, I learned about this human named James."

"So, what about it? Are you in love with him?"

I just shook my head slowly but didn't snapped at him like I usually do to other males who asked me to be their mate (well except Irik cause he's the only one who has been kind to me and really cares about me) and answered "No it just, he to had a mate as well and what happened was that she feel in love with another male."

"And whats wrong with that, we have one male who has three females as mates which includes have a lot of hatching."

I just laughed after being reminded about that, man I am surprised that he didn't lose his mind taking care of those little ones.

"Well from what I understand, James really, really, really liked her and it has to do something about there bond or something I don't know humans are very complicated."

"Yeah no kidding."

"Anyway, he got very made at her and just well..."

"What? Come on you can't tell leave me like that. It's starting to get entrusting."

"I was expecting him to like fight for his mate and from the way he was talking was turning out to be."

"And did he?"

I just signed and answered "No, he just told them to leave. No kill, no injury or any blood shed. And just tells me that it wasn't worth it. Kind of has me thinking that maybe killing my brothers killer isn't worth my time."

"O.k, who are you and what have you done with my Silver Flowers." said Irik only to stop and just started to realized what he said and blushed.

I just smiled and did show a bit of red as well before he continued.

"I mean, Silvereyes sorry I'm in over my head and..." without any warning I licked his snout and from the look of it he was enjoying it. Until I see a three claw marks on his eyes.

He tried to hide it like he doesn't want to talk about it but it fail really hard.

"I'm guessing you want to know what happened?"

 **Takeshi POV**

I returned home wondering what had just happened, I tell Silvereyes the truth and she just ran away. Like she was about to cry or something and did want to embarrass herself. Still that has got me wondering about her, like there's something about her that makes me feel uneasy. I decided to go and talk to Razor for a bit, and see what we are going to do in order to help save his father. They've been arguing about this ever since the news came out and as much as he's been trying to focus on his problems, the pack has gotten a bit worried that what happened up there could happened to them. Things are starting to go down but thanks to his leadership and Janes' involvement they were able to calm them down. The three humans even helped out the hunters get some food, and it was amazing.

Though seeing Matt with them kind of reminds me of the good old days before I became a raptor, and deep inside I really want to tell him. I started to shed a tear before leaving them to see how Alkane was doing. Once I arrived, she was just laying there resting after whats been going on. I could tell she'd ate but even then her stomach was a bit swollen. She soon woke up and noticed that I returned and got up very slowly and rubbed her head on mine.

"I miss you?" she said.

"I was only gone for a few moments." was my response.

"So, I still miss you."

"I miss you to sweet heart."

I gave her a lick on her snout and soon turned my head to see Matt just standing there smiling. He soon walked down and sat next to us. He looked down and attempt to scratch me on the head and it actually felt good. So much that I couldn't help but purr. He did the same with Alkane and got the same result. He soon stopped after a while and was soon joined by James and Daniels.

"You know at first I was expecting you guys to turn on us but through out the few days its been kind of fun." said James

"Yeah well, don't get use to it cause not all packs are like this." was my response.

 **Matt POV**

Daniels just nodded and tells me that he's heading back to the shelter. James soon followed him for extra protection, Takeshi followed just in case they need extra protection, and I ended up staying with his mate. But I could tell that something was troubling with his mate, like she wanted to tell him something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

She just signed for a moment before answering "There's something I wanted to tell him, but I don't know if what I think is true or I'm just not feeling well. I'm kind of scared."

I just nodded "Kind of reminded of my wife..."

She just looked at me funny and asked "How so?"

"Well, when she got home she wasn't in the best of conditions, she was sick, had thrown up a few times, and I even had to make small meals. At first we didn't know what was going on and shoot her father was even worried."

"So what happened?" she asked.

"Well, we took her to the hospitable which is a place to help the sick and the wounded. Did an ultra scan and..."

"And what?"

"The best news I had for a long time...she was pregnant and I couldn't help but feel so proud of news. Then again it was also the same time that I had to leave for my mission."

A tear started to form in my eyes and I could help but start to cry a bit and then continued "I promised that I would be back before she the baby is born, along with bring my cousin once I find him. Now, here I am."

She soon moved a bit and layed her head on my lap and I decided to scratch her head a bit. "I know my cousin is out there, somewhere he's alive, and I will not rest until I find him, then get off this island, and have a big family reunion."

"Why didn't you stay with your mate? It sounds like you just left her? I mean don't humans care about family as well?" asked Alkane.

"I do care and honestly I ask myself the same question over and over again. Why did I leave, when I could just assume that he's not alive. I guess that hearing that I am going to be a father, makes me miss him and just want to find him and bring him home. Now, I'm thinking that its better to move on and get what needs done. And if I die, at least my wife has her dad and he promised me that if anything happens to me to help take care of them."

She just lifted her head up and said "You humans are very fasinating to be honest. Ever since I first met Carlos, your cousin I didn't know what to think. Since he saved me, I was thinking that I was dead and that he was going to kill me. But he didn't, he showed me that not all humans are as heartless, and that both of you have showed me that they have a heart."

"Well, to be honest I wish I could find him. So that I could say that I was sorry for not calling or even visiting him."

"He forgives you." was all she said.

"How do you know?"

She soon took a deep breath and said "Cause, I think he's closer then you think he is."

"How so!" he said with worry.

"If I can tell you, can you help me."

"Sure but what can I do?"

She answered "Well, I think that I am pregnant as well but I'm scared cause I don't think he would believe me."

"Um, why would he? I mean doesn't he trust you?"

"Yes, but I want to be sure kind of like what you did?"

I just smiled and answered "O.k, I'll see what I can...no James might be able to help."

"He can?"

"Well I don't know, he has taken animal vet class back when he was in collage before transferring to an army school. So I think he can help you, and after that you can tell me were Carlos is. Deal?"

 **Alkane POV**

"Um...deal?" was my response.

"Alright lets get going the soon the better." was all he said before helping me get up and the two of us started heading were the other two humans are and Takeshi were heading to. I just hope what I think I am is true and that Matt believes me that Takeshi is his cousin Carlos.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Silvereyes POV**

I soon returned back to Razors pack trying to figure out what Irik said is true. Is it really that bad at home, I have to find out but also figure out what is the truth about my brothers death. I have finally found the killer and to be honest he's physically what I think a killer would look like but his attitude isn't...what...what I was expecting.

"He's like the kindest I've met...well besides Irik and that human named James." I said to myself. "Shut he's even has a mate of his own, maybe what he says is true. But it still doesn't excuse him killing my brother, however, the last time I've seen him was when we were little and he was playing the hatchlings in Phantoms pack. I need to know what happened during and when Takeshi was around."

I soon started to look around and said "And I know who to ask."

 **Takeshi POV**

It's been a few hours since we arrived here at the shelter. Honestly, just being here brings me memories. Like the time that Alkane and I were being chased by that Carnotaurus. Although, she was carrying me at the same time so she was doing all the work. But the thing that stuck to me was the blood transfer.

I don't really know how I ended up turning into a raptor but at the same time I didn't really care since well...who wouldn't want to be a raptor?

James and Daniels had somehow were able to find a way to get more power which from the way they did it. Made me feel like an idiot for not trying that...well back when I was human. I was only able to get power enough to get the blood transfer to work and that's it but something tells me that I activated something else as well. I soon looked up to see that there were cameras in each corner.

"Are you alright?" asked James.

"James he's a mother fucking raptor….of course he's alright." said Daniels just smiling at this comment.

"You don't know that?" answered James.

"Sure I do? It's in my instinct to know?"

"Oh really, well where was that back at the camp or when Takeshi and his friends showed up."

Daniels just stopped for a moment before trying to answer, "Well….I….I….it was that…"

"Oh...he got you good." I said causing James to laugh.

"I was scared."

'Mmmhmm." said James.

"Hey you were to."

"I know, I'm teasing you though."

I couldn't help but smile after seeing them talking to each other like family. Kind of reminds me of back when me and Matt were having fun. I do miss the good old days, well almost I didn't like the orphanage but if there was one good thing back then to remember by is that Matt was a really good cousin. Even though, he could've kept me will doing his job search.

But, I don't hold it against him, the past is the past and to be honest if he did kept me. I wouldn't been able to have been here and met Alkane. And I am happy for that event, especially that night when we had our...fun time. Just thinking about was enough for me to blush a bit.

"So, I am curious though." said James as he turns his attention to me "What it's like? Living with this Phantom guy?"

I just took a deep breath and answered "Well, he's not perfect I can say that for sure."

"Who is?" asked Daniels sarcastically, followed by James lightly hitting his shoulder.

"He can be over protective, not understand things, hell he tends to be a bit stingy when it comes to newcomers who want to join him. But once you get to where he respects you, well he's kind, strong, brave, and thinks of others before himself. At least that's what I know, I've only been there for about a year...I think?"

"Wait? How do you know years and stuff, I'd never think I raptor would understand these things."

"Well it's kind of hard to explain but it's thanks to Matt's….."

"Cousin?" finished Daniels.

"Yes, he taught me things about what this shelter is, what humans were like, and years, months, days, on and on. Then, ended up saving Alkane from a bear trap that from his words might have been left there."

"What happened?" asked James.

I just stopped for a moment and just signed trying to think of something that would be convincing to them.

"What happened to him?"

"Well, he offered to help find Alkane's pack and she offered me to come and stay with her. And…."

"And what?"

"We got chased by a Carnotar and the last thing I remember was that we ended up getting separated and I'd haven't seen him since."

The three of us just stayed quiet for a moment before seeing the door starting to open to see both Matt and Alkane coming in.

"Takeshi!" was all she said running up to me, and as she stopped we rubbed each other's head for a moment."

"Ah...love a powerful emotion." said Daniels before continuing.

I soon noticed that she was shaking a bit like she was nervous or something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Alkane just put her head down a bit trying to hide her worry look. But it didn't really help that much.

"She wants us to help her figure something out." said Matt.

"Why? What's wrong with her? "

"She thinks she very ill and wants us to help her. I doubt it's anything serious but if it is we'll let you know."

I took a huge sign, I wanted to know but I guess I'll be more worried if she told me and I do trust Matt.

"Alright but tell me as soon as you get something?" was all I said.

James soon looked at Matt and starts directing Alkane to a private room. I could help but let a chirp out and got a response back from Alkane. Now I was starting to worry really badly.

"Don't worry, James had vet school before joining the army."

"And did he stay there?"

"I um...from his records a year."

I just backed up a bit and started to snarl at him causing Daniels to jump and grab a spear. I soon calmed down a bit before responding to him.

"Sorry, I'm just scared that's all. Just that doesn't sound like a very long time"

"Right." said Daniels letting his guard down a bit.

"It may sound like that but the reason why he left was that his two older brothers died in Afghanistan. So he dropped the class, joined military school, and soon joined the army. He did at least took medical school during his classes, he's not much of a fighter."

"But he carries a weapon?" I questioned.

"Well, he's not afraid to fight either. It's whether he has to or not?"

"Fantastic was all I said before laying down on the ground next to the shut door waiting for Alkane to come out.

 **Matts POV**

I soon turned to Daniels to see how the radio was coming and his answer was that it's getting there but it may take a few weeks to get it all put together. So to by time I decided to look around and find something to do.

Typically I would've been fine but I remembered seeing those cameras at each of those wall corners. I soon got the idea that there must be a security room somewhere.

"Where you going?" asked Daniels taking a break from fixing the radio.

"I'm starting to think that those cameras could give me a clue to what happened to Charlos."

"And what if it doesn't? It would be a waste of time and power. The last thing I want to do is spend hours getting it back on."

"You got a point but I am willing to take the risk. I we end up running out then I'll help find a way to get the power back on."

"Alright just give me a few minutes and see what I can do."

Alkane POV

"Will this hurt at all?" I asked worried about what might happened.

"Trust me, you won't feel a thing." was his answer which made me feel a bit relax.

I just took a deep breath and asked "So how does this work?"

"Well, from the look of the design. I think you just stand right here and it just scans your whole body."

"Oh doesn't sound that hard?" was my response.

"It does but it's getting the right setting and there we go." said James as he gets what he calls an x-ray working. I was kind of bizarre to me kind of scary looking. But if James says that it shouldn't be that bad then I have to trust him.

With a deep breath I got ready for that machine to scan me, and before I even took another breath it was over.

"That was really quick and I you were right it wasn't that bad."

"I told you now all I need to do is get the results and we'll figure out what's up."

"Sounds too good to me and by the way, thank you."

He just smiles and response "Your welcome, you know I may think of staying here."

"You are?" I asked with shocked.

"Well, once I get the money to do so. Maybe with Ingens permission, fix this place up to be a research center. As of now, I want to help Matt and Daniels get off this island, then find a job, and once I get enough money, share my idea to Igen and hopefully it gets through."

I couldn't really understand what he was talking about, but to be honest he kind of reminds me of Takeshi before he became one of us. Though there are times he's said strange things and even tried to explain it to me though. It didn't really go that well and he just stopped and made it easy to understand.

"And what is this Igen?" I asked.

"There the company that made this possible but I believe it's thanks to Hammond that this was possible. But, I always believe the all creatures have rights. Whether they are alive or extinct. Sure, John brought them back to life but at the same time no matter how dangerous they are, he still cares about them like how much he cares about his family."

"And how do you know about this guy?"

"I've met his grandchildren and told me about what happened...I think it was around 1993, so around twenty years ago. So a really long time, then there was the incident here in 1997 were igen tried to transport dinosaurs to San Diego, and then in 2001 an interview with about what happened."

"Wow, how do you keep track of these...um?"

"Events, well back then I always wondered what it be like to work with dinosaurs. So I tried to find any evidence if anyone had tried and the most I got were theme parks with animatronics. Which isn't the same thing, but I guess if you're a kid it doesn't matter. But to me it wasn't really that interesting. But being here, has been the best thing in my life. Well, besides what happened but meeting you guys have been a blast." was all he said before hearing some kind of noise and James gets some kind of white thing with black markings on it.

He soon smiled like something is really good and soon turns to me and says "Well, how do I say this. Um..."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I really don't think you're ready for this."

"Oh for crying out loud how bad can it be. And don't tease me about this."

He just signed and said "Oh well, if you say so."

James takes a deep breath and says "Congratulations Alkane, you're a mother of four."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Matts POV**

"And got it." said Daniels " from what I am seeing here is that each monitor has a camera. So that whoever was here could see their surroundings and what's inside."

"Alright, is there anyway we could rewind it or something?"

He just looked at me and asked "Were you been the Stone Age?"

I just laughed and answered "I wasn't much of a Tech person."

"How did you get through school?"

I just signed before answering "You see there's what we call Books and books have information and is alot safer then the internet."

He just gave me a straight face and I soon corrected myself "Ok not all but at least there's more about learning and comics and not pornography and other stuff."

"I feel bad for you." said Daniels before getting ready to rewind the different videos.

"For what?"

"You miss all the fun." was all he answered and to be honest I could help but laugh a bit. So Daniels before focusing on what we were trying to do.

"So from where I am understanding there are a total of five cameras three inside, one at the outside front and one on the outside back."

I just rolled my eyes but decided to let him finished and when he was done, we got started with rewinding the videos.

At first it was showing us from now to when we first came in which was basically after the raptor attack. I tried so hard to forget it but it was kind of hard to remember. I soon spotted something at the front and back camera.

"Hang on a second, stop there for a second." Daniels paused it and soon starts to see what I am seeing.

"I guess Takeshi and Alkane were here right after the attack but at the front is there a way to zoom in or something?"

"Will do." answered Daniels and as he did we soon noticed that the raptor up front is Silvereyes and her mouth was covered in blood. Giving us a tell, tell sign that what she said was a lie. I just step back a bit and walked a bit before coming back so that we could continue to find what I am dieing to know.

"Remind me to show this part to James."

"Sounds good but what if he doesn't believe us?" asked Daniels.

"He will and I'm sure Razor and Takeshi would love to know this."

We soon continued to rewind and for the next five hours all we got was a black screen. I soon sat on a chair until something pops up and right when it was about to hit the tenth hour, something caught my eye.

"Stop right there, and go back slowly and play it."

"Yes sure." responded Daniels and does what I wanted.

From what I am seeing that the little boy that the raptor was caring is my cousin and both of them were being chased by a dinosaur with horns and very pewny arms. And I thought the T-Rex had the littlest arms but that prove me wrong. We continued to watch and from what it looks like that the raptor and my cousin shut the door and locked it up tight so that thing couldn't break in. After that the screen went black for a moment.

"You gotta be kidding me." was all I said before continuing to watch a black screen until the monitors came back with Carlos messing with one of the three cameras inside. And to be honest I don't see any signs of Takeshi. I mean I see Alkane and Carlos but no sign of Takeshi. I soon notice that Carlos was injured which would explain the blood trail that I found. We soon fast forward a bit to see that Carlos was communicating with Alkane, and so far there was no sign of Takeshi. Was there something we miss, did we fast forward to much, or was there something to the story that he's not tell us.

"It looks like he doing a blood transfer."

I turned around to see James coming in and soon came right beside me watching.

"So what did I miss?" he asked and I soon answered "Well we found out that little miss lieing scales was part of the pack that attack us and my guess she was sent to finish us off."

"That doesn't sound to surprising giving her attitude." said Daniels "I mean who would trust someone with that kind of an attitude?"

"How can you trust any raptor?" said James " I'll talk to Silvereyes and see what you guys are saying is true."

"And if it is?" I asked.

"Then well, I will let Takeshi know and have him deal with it. Speaking of which from what I am looking at where is he?"

"That's what I am wondering as well. You go back and make sure they're alright?"

"Sounds good." was all James before heading out.

"You to Daniels."

"Why me?" he asked kind of worried about what Takeshi and Alkane might do.

"Cause this is something I want to know on my own, if it does reveal what they say then I can just accept it and find a way to get out of here."

He was about to protest but at the same time understands what I wanted and leaves me. "Just don't take too long alright."

"When have I ever?"

"I would love to list them but there's too much to name them all."

The two of us laughed and soon Daniels leaves me and I continued watching.

 **James POV**

I soon gathered my things to get ready to look for Silvereyes hoping that what they say isn't true but at the same time what she said about her pack kicking her out because of the fear of Scareyes doesn't sound right. If that was then I would expect her to have wounds or scratch marks. I soon notice Alkane just laying down with Takeshi right beside her. I decided that it was best to let Silvereyes slide a bit and see how Takeshi took the news.

He soon just up to me as I walked up to them and sat down next to them. Alkane is fast asleep my guess dreaming about the four hatchlings that they are having. Takeshi looks a bit worried. The best guess I have is either he's worried about Alkane or about the situation that is going on with their pack.

"So" I started "did she tell you?"

Takeshi just signed and answered "Yes, yes she did and I to be honest I should feel very happy but at the same time I feel kind of..."

"Stressed out."

"Yeah, well say that."

I just looked up and then continued talking "I understand, I would feel worried as well if put in your shoes. With your pack trying to figure out how to save Phantom, how to deal with Scareyes, and now just finding out that your mate is pregnant. Yeah I could understand but let's put our minds off that how about naming them."

He just jerk his head a bit and response "Don't you think it's a bit early to name them I don't even know if there a boy or girl."

"Well let's think of names that can be both a boys or a girls name."

I soon started to think for a second and soon came up with three names, "I may have a few ideas."

"Let's hear it?" said Alkane who just woke up and started to yawn a bit.

"Well there's Charlie, Perry, Echo..." I paused for a moment and then continued "Delta and maybe Blue that's about all I got."

"Well, it's a start and we'll keep that in mind." said Alkane before going back to sleep. I soon looked up to see another raptor outside. It was Silvereyes, I soon got up and started to head in her direction.

"Were you going?" asked Takeshi.

"I've got some questions for Silvereyes cause I think she may not be what we think she is."

"You think she's with Scareyes?"

" I don't want to think that but if it is true, can you deal with it. Since, well you are a raptor..."

"I understand and I think it's best if I question her. Cause if she does attack at least she'll be dealing with me. And the last thing Matt wants is to lose you. Speaking of which where is he."

I pointed to the room and answered "He's trying to figure out what you guys said is true. And I think he's checking the cameras."

Takeshi soon got up very carefully not wanting to wake up Alkane and soon started to head there. I wanted to asked what he was going to do but I feel like this is something more private for the both of them.

 **Matts POV**

I soon took a break for a moment so far not seeing anything happening to Carlos and absolutely no sign of Takeshi. After a few minutes I went back to the screens and soon noticed something on two of the three cameras on one of them Alkane is sleeping a bit and on the other Carlos is moving around like he's having some kind of nightmare. Then after brighten the screen a bit I noticed that his skin was turning color from white to a deep red color. Just watching this was enough to make me cringe a bit but from what I am seeing. Is that Takeshi is really Carlos. I turned to monitor off for a moment from what I just saw. Was it really him, it can't be could it.

I soon noticed his reflection on the screen and turned around. I wanted to say something but something was holding me back. It was nothing but silence for the first few minutes before Takeshi started to speak.

"Now you know." was all he said.

I started to walk up to him and when I got close to him. I couldn't help but fall to my knees, hug him, and started to cry a bit. I could feel one of Takeshi tear drop on my shoulder. We stayed this way for a good few minutes before I let go.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He just laughed a bit and answered "Um, do you know how crazy it would be for me to say hey I am your cousin."

I just laughed and answered "Good point...Look, back then...I..."

He just put a claw on my mouth and says "I forgive you."

"What?"

"I understand what you did, and as much bad luck had happened to me. A lot of good things have happened and to be honest I am happy this way."

I couldn't help but hug him one more time and finally said "I missed you Carlos every day I was out there fighting for the army I couldn't help but think about you and that someday I would come back to you. Though I wouldn't think that my cousin would get on the island and turns into a Velociraptor."

"I know but I think it's best if we keep it between the two of us, I mean Alkane and the pack knows but I don't think your men would think that you're crazy or out of your mind."

"I understand, but hey at least I have the answer. And that would be that my cousin is a mother fucking Velociraptor. The Human Raptor of Isla Sorna."

"Human Raptor, I like that. Maybe you should write a book about it. I mean it maybe true but who's going to believe that it happened."

"No one, but who gives a rats ass."

The two of us soon walked out of the room and soon Car...I mean Takeshi started to tell me something that would even shock me.

"By the way, my mate is pregnant."

"WHAT!? ARE...YOU... WOW. EVEN BETTER!"

Takeshi just laughed a bit but I soon got control of myself and I soon returned to my mean. While Takeshi returned to his mate and started to fall asleep. Yep, I finally got the answer that I was looking for. My cousin a Velociraptor, I know it sounds crazy but it kind of makes sense as to why Takeshi knows alot about me, and what happened. Still it feels nice to have the answer I was looking for.

 **Hey guys I want to apologies for how long it took for 22, 23, and 24. I ended up sick, help the family out getting christmas decorations, along with working a lot of the night shifts so I hope you enjoyed the chapters and to let you know on the week of christmas I'll not post any chapters or work on any fanfictions cause well it's christmas got to enjoy the holiday. I will be back at writing on the 30th of December. So until then, I'll get 24 done as soon as possible and you guys have a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Takeshi POV**

After getting a good nights...well what was left of the night that is, the five of us soon got up stretch out a bit and started to head back to the pack. Until I notice that Silvereyes was by the door fast asleep. I decided to nudge her a bit and all I got was a bit of movement. I nudged her again only a bit harder. She soon opened her eyes and started to get up without even giving a complaint.

Once she was awake we soon continued to headed back home. My mind was full of relief after last night. I'm going to be a father and Matt knows who I really am. So one would think I would be a bit relax, well I am still worried abit about Alkane, and after Matt tells me what he found on the camera, I'm a bit uneasy with Silvereyes around us. But I keep that to myself not wanting to get her upset or even worse.

Though I didn't have to worry about it as we finally arrived home, and decided to find something to do. Well, I know what we are doing and that is finishing our "oversize" nest. After that see if Silvereyes would mind if we chat a bit cause I have a feeling that there is something she is hiding.

"You alright?" asked Matt.

"Hu, oh yeah I'm alright just have somethings in my mind. But, I have to focus on

 **James POV**

We soon arrived back to the pack, and to be honest it was just like how we left. Mostly, but nothing to big of a change. Everyone soon went their separate ways, with Matt going with Alkane and Takeshi, and Daniels goes to a tree and climbs up. I just rolled my eyes at him but didn't pay to much attention. I decided to see if Silvereyes is in a talking mood, if not then there's no point in bothering her.

"Hey Matt!" I shouted.

"Yes?" was his response.

"I going for a short walk, it won't be long."

"Alright but don't wonder out of the pack."

"Yes sir." was all I said before leaving them.

After a few minutes of looking I find her at the same location when I first tried to talk to her. Oh golly those were good memories, and close to it was her nest which brings even better ones.

 **Silvereyes POV**

I soon turned my head to noticed that human they called James was in view. I could just hiss him away to tell him to go away but something inside of me was preventing me from doing so. Maybe its because of what Irik said what happened (which I know is not true since father wouldn't attack anyone unless challenge and knowing Irik he wouldn't dare do so), what I should do with Takeshi, or figuring out what's true and what's a lie about what happened to my brother. My mind was so focused that I didn't realized that James was really close to my side which really made me feel uncomfortable but I let it slide knowing there is no point in bitching him off.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to keep my temper down.

He answered "I was just wondering how you are doing?'

"I fine really, what you don't think I can't take care of myself?"

James just sat down and answered "No, its just after what you told me about what happened and after I told you my past I think it would be nice if we started to get to know each other a bit more."

I just sat down and just answered "You know, have your kind ever had someone you care about so much. Like so deeply you would do anything to make sure they were alright."

"Of course, I would do anything to protect them, even if it means death."

"Say like you had a sibling that you didn't get along with and he ended telling you something that you know your father wouldn't do?"

"Well, that just depends on what he says, if its like something small then I guess you could put it aside I mean my father smacked me but never with excessive force and that was because he was on drugs. After he stopped he was like the perfect father I ever had."

I just looked in the water to see my reflection and then asked "I know this is out of nowhere but did you have any brothers or sisters."

"No...well I was the youngest but I had one and I was like five when I first met him. He was strong, kind, would spend as much time as he could before he goes back to the army. After that, I never saw him again."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He was killed, I was in middle school when someone told me and ever since then, I wanted to be like him. Not to get revenge but to protect those who can't protect themselves. Cause there are people that don't give a damn what others feel, think, some even kill for fun. But there are those that fight for a reason, I mean just because two nations fighting doesn't mean they do it for the fun of it. They do it for a reason and that is a list I am not going through."

"Why did you join?" I asked.

"Like I said before, I joined to serve and protect the innocent. No matter the cost, are there times where Matt has getting us in trouble, yes like what happened a few months back, but he never blames anyone or anything. His one goal was to find his missing cousin and mine would be to help him in anyway possible. Even if it kills me."

I could believe what I was hearing this human would do anything to protect anyone from harm but I soon had a question that I new would be against my will but I had to know.

"So, if I were in trouble would you protect me from anything?"

He thought about it and answered "Well, it would be kinda hard to do so since you guys deal with other packs..."

I just signed for a moment before he continued to finish his sentence.

" but I don't see why not. You have so much ahead of your life. I mean some day you could finally find that one male raptor that would do the same. Protect you at all cost no matter what happens. I mean take Takeshi for example, he just learned yesterday that Alkane is pregnant and he was really happy. But at the same time he was really worried and that is what I call a perfect couple. If you want some tips on finding a good wife or mate, ask him if they would protect you no matter what."

"What if he says yes but doesn't, cause I don't want to go through that again. I already had my heart torn out once."

"Well, refuse to mate until he proves it and if not then he's not your type. Remember, I broke up cause my ex cheated but hey there's plenty of women out there. I mean sure someday I'll come across one."

"Even if its a raptor?"

"Even if it...ah come again?"

I soon realized what I just asked and immediately for the first since I can't remember when, I started to blush. I tried to hide it fearing that he would noticed and take it the wrong way.

"Sorry, it was a dumb to ask that." was my response.

"Um...ok."

I soon got up and started to walk away from him and said "Sorry, it was nice talking but I need a moment."

"Hey don't worry, if you need a moment then I'll let you go."

"Thanks." was all I said before leaving.

After running for a good distance, I start pondering about what the hell I just asked. I tried so hard to get it out of my head but, something was pounding my chest from the inside.

"What the hell is wrong with me. I feel...I feel..."

"Scared?"

I turned around to not Irik. "FATHER!"

"Sweety, whats wrong you look like you've been..."

"I need help father, please?"

He soon got closes to me and asked "What seems to be the problem my dear?"

"I was just talking to..." I tried to think of something and as much as I hate to lie to father (knowing him). But its best then saying the L word about the human.

"I was just talking to another male and..."

"And what, what did he do. Did he offend you?"

"No."

"Did he tried to attack you?"

"No."

"Did he tried to force himself on you?"

"HELL NO THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!"

"Watch your tone of voice Silvereyes." said Father with an aggressive voice.

"Forgive me, and I have this feeling inside like."

"Your in heat."

"I...I...I am?" was my response.

"Yes, but it's not like you haven't dealt with it before."

"Yes but unlike those other times, I feel uneasy like back when..." I soon remember the past and just wanted to not think about it.

"Nevermind that where the hell is Irik?"

Father just signed and answered "Why he's not doing to well and isn't really having the best of days."

"Weird because he was just fine well except that scare on his face."

This got father uneasy but lets me finish, " He tells me that you were the one who caused it."

"That's crazy and to why I want you away from him. He got involved in a fight with another member something about offending his mate or something I didn't really hear the entire story. And another thing, I want you to stay away from Phantom from now on. The last thing I want is him giving you false information, twisting your mind, trying to get you to betrayed me."

"Father, I would never but nothing he's said to me was any useful. All I know is he would always ask me about how could I follow a sicko like you or something. I mean I am away of m/m and f/f but I feel like he's talking about something else. Like your hiding something."

"And this is why I want you to stay away from them. Especially Phantom, if I ever caught you near them, you will be removed from beta. Do I make myself clear?"

Why would he put such a punishment on me for going near them. Irik for one would attack me and Phantom well what the hell would he do to me. But at the same time something about Phantom is getting father nervous I could tell from what he just said.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" he shouted in anger.

"Yes...father." was my response.

"Good, and to let you know my pack is getting ready to attack at the last seven lights out. So I want you to finish the killer by then and come home. If you don't well, I hope you are just setting them up or else my men will attack you."

This for some reason brings fear, which I have felt at all, that James is going to be in trouble. But I feel like I care about him and I have to warn them.

"I understand father, see you in seven lights."

He nodded and leaves me to head back home. I decided to head back to Razors pack and for some reason I feel like someone was watching me. I slowly walked to Razors pack until I saw Takeshi started get in front of me.

"Going somewhere, Silvereyes?"

Fear started build up and slowly asked "How long have you...been listening."

Takeshi POV

"Long enough to know who you really with." I said in anger and started to walk towards her.

"Look its not what you think it is."

"Oh really, then why did I hear father and Phantom. Either my ears aren't working or you are the son of Scareyes."

She looked at me in fear knowing that I have figured out who she is and for some reason, she turns and runs. Without thinking I run after her and shouted "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

 **Regular**

Silvereyes runs as fast as she can trying to back home before Takeshi ends up catching her. But after a while she stops knowing that Scareyes wouldn't allow a weakling in. She turns around to face him and Takeshi soon stops.

"I have no guilt over my choices!" shouted Silvereyes "Phantom had what was coming and deserved every single time!"

"Where is he!" shouted Takeshi.

"Oh you would like to know." teased Silvereyes.

Without thinking Takeshi soon rushes to attack Silvereyes and the two started to clash. Clawing, ramming, trying hard enough to get the edge over one and another. Until, Silvereyes bits Takeshi in the neck and throws him against a old tree. Strong enough for it fall down. Takeshi tries to get up but gets rammed again causing him to fall down.

"What's wrong!' shouted Silvereyes "Not strong enough to fight a strong raptor."

He soon got up and shouted "We trusted you, I trusted you."

"Oh please, you guys give me very little time!"

"So all of what you said was a lie!"

"Yeah a..." she stopped to then and then said "Yeah everything was a lie."

Takeshi once again charges at Silvereyes only to be clawed on the face almost hitting his eye but just missed it by an inch. Takeshi soon fell down in pain and excultion.

"And to let you know I was listening last night, and what James told. Every last word!"

Once she finished something inside Takeshi snapped, all the anger, all the hatred, and Silvereyes threat in hurting Alkane causes him to get up ram her with all his might.

"Oh, thats the killer I know." said Silvereyes with a laugh.

Takeshi said nothing but a roar and charges right towards her. The two of them continued to fight for a long time with no one going down. They had screaches, brushes, and even deep claw marks but they push on. Until Silvereyes knocks Takeshi on the ground and tries to pounce on him.

Seeing that reminded Takeshi of Riz and does the exact same thing only this time there was no cliff. Instead he pushes her off of him and she lands on her side right on a big rock causing her to feel a huge pain. Takeshi soon got up and pinned her while she gets ready to die.

"Do it?" she said "Come on show me what the killer is like. I'll at least be with my brother."

Soon a memory in Takeshi mind came about when he pinned Rizardo. "DO IT, IF YOU DON'T YOU'RE NO RAPTOR! YOU'RE JUST A WEAKLING!"

Takeshi soon shook his head and got off of Silver Eyes. Once he snapped back to himself he answered "No."

"What? You must I will not go back to father a weakling!"

"Then don't for all I care."

"The rumors are true you don't care about anything or even anyone!"

As she got up Takeshi just rams her to keep her on the ground and says "If that were true then let me ask you something. Why do I have a mate? Why do you think Rizardos death haunts me every single night? I could finish you right now on this very spot."

"Why aren't you?" she questioned not bothering to get up.

"Because then I wouldn't be myself. And to let you know about Rizardo, he was in a heat for so long that it messed up his mind."

"How would you know and care?"

"Because after I killed him Phantom told me what he use to be like. He was kind, honest, would help the pack, he even had a girlfriend but the son of a rival pack wanted her. His son and Rizardo fought and guess what he lost. He tried again and again and again to find a mate but they were either he lost in battle, or the females were just using him. I would've found another way and I tried my damn hardiest to get him to stop. But it was either me or him and that is why I throw him off the cliff. When your life's on the line you have to face it."

Takeshi took a breath for a moment and continues "Let me bring out something, Alkane has told me that Phantom treated Riz like another son more than what your father did cause you know why. Because Phantom was a victim of being raped by your father, and you. Yooooooooou didn't listen. At least that's what Alkan was told by Riz. You would rather have your father fuck anyone he wants even if it's yourself. A true father would care for his family no matter what. So I will leave you with a choice, you can come back and admit everything that I have found out. And Razor would judge if you stay or not. Or you could go home with your sick father and never, never, ever fucking come BACK! Make your choice cause I am not making it for you and I will tell Matt and the others if you turn away."

Without even thinking Silvereyes turns around and heads home. Only to hear Takeshi growling at her. A tear started to form in her eyes.

"Oh boo hoo, suke it up! At least I'm not with someone who cares about himself!"

This was enough to cause her turn around and yell, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! TO GET SOMEONE'S ATTENTION HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT OF THAT!? I'VE TRIED MY DAMN HARDIEST TO GET FATHER'S ATTENTION AND NOW YOU'RE ASKING ME TO BETRAY HIM!"

"YOU ARE NOTHING!" shouted Takeshi "AT LEAST YOUR BROTHER RIZARDO WOULD BEHAVE LIKE YOU! I WOULD RATHER GIVE INTO MY INSTINCT THAN TO LIVE WITH A SICK FATHER!"

"HE'S NOT A SICKO!" she soon started to cry in sadness and sorrow. Takeshi knew he was being really hard on her.

"I HAD NO MOTHER, RIZARDO WAS MY BROTHER AND YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME! AND WHEN THAT BACK STABBING EXCUSE FOR A MATE BETRAYED ME I BEATEN HIM UP AND GOT FINALLY GOT HIS ATTENTION! I WON'T LET IT GO TO WASTE!"

Takeshi soon took a deep breath before saying anything but had to calm down a bit.

"Look, I know what it's like to not live without a mother. I do and my father wasn't with me always either. But I had my cousin, who would look after me, and make sure I was alright, all that stuff, but at least I got to see my father and he had the greatest job. And even though I barely knew him, at least he showed that he has never forgotten me and still cares. What has your father done? Besides making you the beta? Answer that one."

Silvereyes tried to answer but she knew Takeshi was right, when was young, Scareyes barely even spent time with her and Riz. So much so she would do anything to get his attention and when Riz caught Scareyes doing something, she didn't believe him.

"I won't tell anyone, unless you decide to come back, and if Razor kicks you out then you have my sympathy. But if you go back to him, then I will tell Razor and trust me it will get worse.

She soon looked him to see something strange about him that she never notice. "Why would you have sympathy of me?"

"Because I was once human, and I have been through hell ever since my cousin left me in that orphanage. But I forgave him because I understand why he did so. I even let the past so that we could have a good time. That is once they get there radio fixed, but that's besides the point. I'm not tell you to forget your brother, I'm saying that I am truely one-hundred percent sorry for killing your brother. And to be honest if he was alive, he would be ashamed of you."

"I'm..." she stuttered "I'm going..."

She paused for a moment and then answered "I'm going home, and I promise you'll never see me again. In return, I'll pretend that you aren't the killer and find someone else to blame. I'll even try to keep my fathers pack away. After that, you won't see me ever again."

She soon turned to run but not before she hears Takeshi say "I am sorry and I'll forgive you if you change your mind."

Rain started to poor and Silvereye for the first time burst into tears and cries really hard. Feeling that her heart was torn apart forever and soon states "I'm sorry James, but I guess this wasn't meant to be this way."

Instead of heading home she soon finds the largest tree to take shelter and soon tries to fall asleep. Nothing, not even seeing Irik would put her heart back together.

 **Hey guys this is dragon here, so a lot of shit has happened. Silvereyes cover has been blown, Takeshi realizes that he nearly killed her, and know he gets out of his comfort zone and throws harshing things at her. What do you think will happen next? Do you think Silvereyes will betray her father or will she break her promise? Find out next time on the next chapter where Phantom finally tells a secret that no one will see coming.**

 **Let me know what you think of this do think it's better the Human Raptor of Isla Sorna, Equal, or not quiet. Let me know and hope to hear from you soon.**

 **Dragon**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **Silvereyes POV**

I soon returned home with my head down thinking of how much of a failure I was. I couldn't even keep my head up and that was usually something I was not known for doing. One of the members came to see if I was alright but all I did was snapped back at him for I wasn't in the greatest mood.

I finally returned to my place, and tried to get some sleep. Even tried to forget everything that I went through. The time I first met Takeshi to right now, but I have to figure out how the hell am I going to get father away from Razors pack. The only way I can pull something off would be to lie to him but knowing him, lying would be the worst thing to do. However, I did make a promise and for the sake of James and the others, I'm at least going to do whats right.

However, the questions that echoed in my head by both Phantom and Takeshi started to haunt me. I couldn't even enough sleep cause of how much it echoed in my head. After that for some reason I had a dream that everything was true. That enough was enough to wake me up in terror.

"Silver? You alright?"

I turned to see father check on me. Just seeing him was enough to send sivers for some reason.

"I...I'm fine father."

"Ah...no your not. Your afraid, I can smell it."

"It was just a nightmare that's all. That..."

"That you were taken away, or were killed by the killer."

"The killer is dead father."

"Really, that might as well explain all the scratch marks on your lovely body." was all he said before rubbing on my side cause me to feel some kind of heated situation.

"But, it was about that you dieing against that pack and it looked like he has allies."

"And that would be, the humans please why would they be allies."

"Not them, there also dead...I killed them in there sleep. But there allies is another pack and there kind of in an argument."

"So what are you saying?" asked father.

"I'm saying that we should wait a bit before going in attack so soon and they would surely destroy us."

He soon thought about it and then answered "I don't think so. I always like a challenge, but if what you say is true and I hope your not lying to me. Then, I'll what for an extra three lights. But this has better not be a lie or there will be vicious consequences."

"I understand father."

"Just because your my daughter doesn't mean you don't have consequences as well." was all he said before leaving me. I just sighed in relief but I just realized that I have sealed my fate Phantom would kill me if he figures that what I said was a lie.

"What is wrong with me." I said to myself quietly not wanting to get father's attention. Then the question raised into my head once again. Only with both Phantom and Takeshi's' voices together

"How can you follow a sicko like him!" over and over and over again, again, and again until. I started to remember what Irik told me of what happened to him.

"Your father didn't care about what happened to my mate. After questioning his order he attack me. I lost my one sight because of him!"

I soon screeched out loud and started to run away to put these nightmares away.

 **Scareyes POV**

After running to see what all the screeching was all about I found out that Silvereyes wasn't there. She thinks shes fooled me by lying to me, well I'm starting to figure that she cares about them.

"Racor!" I shouted.

He rushes towards me and answers "Yes alpha?"

"I believe Silvereyes is hiding something and has lied to me. When she gets back, I want you to attack her."

"Alpha? She's your daughter..."

"Not anymore, and if you succeed then you will not only be the beta but you can have my daughter as your mate."

"As you say alpha." was all he said before asking "So, do I have to fighter her far."

"No, but when sees week bring her to me. I want to see her plead for me not to let you mate her."

He soon bows his head and heads out to look for her along with three of his closest friends.

 **Silvereyes POV**

After finally stopping for a moment and I finally got the answer that I was looking for and that would be to ask Phantom. But if I do, then father would be furious and take my beta position down making me weak and a target to any male. However, father would be even more furious if he figures out that I lied to him so no matter what. I'm going to be in a bad spot no matter what. However, I had never seen Phantom in a long time and I couldn't find him.

"I could've swear he was here, at least the last time I've seen him."

I soon started to see the bushes starting to move and out came Irik. I was kind of surprised to see him cause the last time I remember he said he wasn't coming back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Irik.

"Me, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I going to get Phantom out of here, why you going to stop me, tell Scareyes about my decision to join with Razors?"

"No, but coming here alone is a big mistake."

"I know I just want out of here? And hopefully getting Phantom out of here would get Razor to be my ally."

"Your ally?"

"I am going to start my own pack and I could care less of what he thinks of me."

"Irik, how are you going to pull that off."

Knowing that it would be impossible to get even close to Phantom, even I know that but I have my reasons to seeing him. Getting him out of here is like going in and getting him out without being seen.

"I...don't know."

"Look, my reason is to understand what Phantom was asking true or what it was like before he became alpha."

"So your turning against Scareyes as well."

"No, but I need to know the truth. And then make up my mind on what to do."

"Well, if you are feel free to join mine. Shoot you could be the beta of mine if you would like."

I started to blush a bit but not to hard before responding "Let's just not got there right now."

We soon started looking around the territory, the one bad thing about living in fathers pack is that it's really huge. After a long search, I started to smell something and after one sniff, I nearly gagged like I was about to lose my meal. Irik was trying the hardest not to let his stomach let loose.

Then we started to noticed that there was another raptor, so we quickly found somewhere to hide and wait for him or her to leave. After a while, the raptor soon left and we quickly realized that it was father.

"I've got an idea, i'll distract him and you get your answers."

"What, how are you going to do that?" As soon as I asked, I realized what he was going to do.

"Well, I am going to pretend to beg to be back and then maybe see if he would fuck me."

"You do know that doesn't last long. What if he catches your bluff?"

He just smiles and answers "Do you know who are talking to? Look, I know your worried, plus my ex-mate has loved how I wouldn't tier that easy. "

"I get it...but please be careful and thanks."

"Its the best I can do, and take your time." was all he said before heading out.

 **Irik POV**

"Scareeyes?" I said getting his attention.

"Well, well, well, look what I have here?" he said with a grin.

"Look, I am sorry for questioning you, I was just so angered that I lost my mate. And I am asking for your forgiveness."

"Really, may I ask you. Why did you lose your mate?"

"Because I was unworthy and unlucky, and I have no one else to blame but myself." In my head I started to growl at what I had just said but I have to stay focus.

"Well give me a good reason why I should bring you back, cause you do have one sight missing?"

"Just because I'm missing an eye doesn't me I can hunt and if you want I could help out with making sure that no one is thinking of ever questioning you."

"Those are good but not good enough." he started to turn towards were Silvereyes was heading.

"I can be your toy!" I shouted.

"Parden?" questioned Scareyes.

"If there was anything that would convince you, my mate...before she died has always liked how I never get tired during mating so..."

"You would surrender yourself just to get in?" question Scareyes.

I know my answer would be hell no but instead of that I answered "Yes, alpha I am."

"Well then...I'll say this, if you want to come back. Then you will have to submit to me no matter what the light shows."

"Yes, alpha I understand."

"Now, let's get this started, turn around so I can see your ass."

I did what he said I can only hope that I can last long enough for Silvereyes to get the answers that she needs. I soon closed my eyes and was ready for him to get started.

 **Silvereyes POV**

I continued the really bad smelly trail and to be honest the closer I get, the worse it is. I nearly fainted several times cause of how bad it smells. I'm just hoping that it's just a dead carcass course it would be gone with all the monster around here.

When I arrived, I soon see Phantom I could help but given in the smell and out of my mouth was my meal. He soon turned his head to see me but didn't make an effort to move or even speak. And so would I if I looked like where he was.

Phantom was really banged up, scratches all over his side, whites liquid was all over his ass and private. And the smell of it was just...holly fuck it was disgusting, it didn't help that some of the white liquid was actually porning out of his ass very slowly.

"W...W.." he muttered trying to say something

"I need to know? Was what Takeshi saying true? And why did my brother joined your side in the first place? And...what happened to mother?"

He just stares at me and answered "H...he never told you?"

"Only to say that she died in egg laying."

"Your mother along with my mate as...well...was...were the most beautiful raptors of the pack. And...and they...were...go...good friends."

"And how do you know my mother?"

He tried to take a deep breath but the pain was causing him to struggle and started to whine a bit before giving an answer.

"Have you ever wondered...why he tells...you...about...her?"

I just shook my head no and he soon says, "Its because your mother...is...is...m.m.m..m...my sis...sister."

I jerked backwards in disbelief and in confusion. If what he says is true then that makes me his blood. But why would father hide that from me.

"Why do you think...Scareyes hadn't said anything to you...?"

"He's afraid that I may turn on him."

"Bingo, your father and I were once good friends as well."

"You not making this up are you?" I asked

"Why do you think I am tell you this? If I were to then I wouldn't have said anything."

He had a point and I continued to listen.

"When we first met, we were young and the alpha was his father but he was the youngest and wasn't really treated well. However, both his older brother, my sister, my mate, and I cared about him. Ever since then, he was like the greatest friend I'd ever had. I even discovered that he was in love with my sister."

I soon turned around to make sure that no one was coming and then waited for him to continued. I could have swore I could hear Irik moaning, which I am guessing that it had work but my biggest fear is how long will it last.

"Continue, because I doubt Irik can hold up. I just want to know what my brother was saying is true along with what Takeshi had said."

"There both true, what happened was that after his father died, his older brother took over as alpha, however Scareyes thought he deserved it more then him. But I offered my sister to him to keep our friendship in line. However, what the humans call "years" passed bother his older brother and my sister died. He told me it was from egg laying, and that his brother died from going out hunting. However, my brother told me otherwise

He stopped hoping I would figure it out but I was scared to believe it.

"He killed not only his brother, but your mother as well. Along with almost all of the eggs except two."

A tear started to form and shouted "Why didn't you guys do anything!?"

"Because he became the alpha and I was young and scared at the time!" he shouted.

"It's still no excuse."

 **Phantom POV**

"You think I wanted that, my sister was a gentle, kind, and very loving. It's my own fault in thinking that way but she wanted to be with Scareyes and that was her choice. And he killed her for whatever reason is beyond me.

 **Flashback**

 _"I will never trust you for what you have done."_

 _"Come on Phantom you know what your brother said isn't true."_

 _"Then why haven't you shown any emotions."_

 _"You think being an alpha is easy, you think that you are any better! I haven't slept few lights back since both of them died!"_

 _"Then why haven't you been showing any emotions, Yaren tells me that he has found you destroying all of your children."_

 **Flashback end**

"I soon stated that I would take both you and your brother away in fear that all he would do is use you. But before I could even do anything, we got into a fight and I lost badly. Soon after that, he what those Takeshi calls it rapped me.

 **Flashback**

 _"That will teach you! And the next time you challenge me again and by the way your sister, was nothing, a waste of my time, and weak!_

 _I soon tried to get up after he was finished and started to notice that Rizardo was watching from a safe distance. I just stated "For now we are no long friends. I trusted you and your not only destroy it, you stole my sisters life. And I will make sure that you will never see your children again. EVER!"_

 **Flashback end**

"I was able to get Riz and told me that he tried to tell you. However, you didn't listen to him. You want to talk about no excuses, at least I tried to take good care of him. And I at least I made sure to correct as much mistakes that Scareyes.

"What happened cause father said that he throw the fight so that you could win."

"No, I just ambushed him which may not sound far but I knew that I wouldn't stand a chance if we go straight at each other. Its because of my ambush along with others who hated Scareyes leadership who defeated him. However, Scareyes still had followers and along with Scareyes banished them from me. Your brother was the one who made the right choice to come with me. But you, you choose to listen to a sicko then your own brother."

Silvereyes started to cry a bit and continued to, I got up to her and rubbed her head despite what she has done.

"Let me just say this, your brother would have had a great mate but she was stolen from him."

"Really."

"She was beautiful, and I wanted to do everything I could to help him but anther raptor wanted her. They fought for a while, and he did everything he could but he didn't stand a chance. And I know I could've helped but it wouldn't be far for him. Rizardo did tried to find another but they were either taken away from him or they were just using him. I could've spent more time but I was so caught up with all the other problems with the pack."

I just took a deep breath and then finished "So if anyone should get the blame about Riz death it's me cause I could've been more supportive and have my mate work some of the things out. I guess when he started to see Alkane I guess all he wanted was to claim her as soon as possible. But when Takeshi came in, he was afraid to lose another one. Plus, we did had an argument few times back before Takeshi and ended up fighting. But despite that, it should be me who deserves to go."

"Is that why?"

"I went with this abuse yes and no. Yes, cause I didn't want my son to go through with this, and no cause it was against what I was trying to avoid. But I will say this, Scareyes may think he can break my will, but let this be a message to him. He will never, ever break me no will he do so. Now, go before he finds you here."

 **Silvereyes POV**

I did what Phantom tells me to do but as soon as I left I see Irik a bit tired but still standing. All he did was laugh a bit before coming up to me and asked "So did you get the answers you were looking for?"

"Yes, and how did your fun time go?"

He couldn't help but blush a bit and answered "Let me just say that I didn't do it for the fun of it?"

"I know you wanted to help distract him for me."

He just rolled his eyes and says " Well I also did it to prove what I was made of. For your approval."

From what he said made me what to snap but not this time, this time I am letting the past go. It's what my brother would like."

"I'm sure he would."

Then something crossed my mind and I soon decided that Phantom will not be held responsible for my brothers death, nor moms.

"He's wrong...

"Who's wrong?"

"Phantom does not deserve to be treated this way, nor did that traitor who was trying to warn me about father and I didn't listen to him. All I cared about was getting my father's approval and to be honest I think I would've been better to not have known him. Now, I am going to make him pay. First things first though, getting back to Razors pack."

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Irik "Cause I remember hearing Takeshi and you arguing."

"You have?" I asked.

"Um yeah, so it's not like there going to take your word for it."

I soon got an idea, "You said you were getting Phantom out right?"

"Yes, why...your insane." said Irik knowing what my plan was going to be.

"I know father well sorry he no longer my father. I know Scareyes territory, so I know the best way to get Phantom and get out."

"You know, your crazy...and that's why I love to be with you."

Without thinking the two of us started to kiss and I soon noticed it first. But instead of snapping at him. I embraced it and once we were finished we go out of the pack leaving everything behind. The next light down, we get Phantom out of here and start heading to Razors pack. I'm just hoping that Razor is willing to forgive and let me back in. Only this time, to help get rid of Scareyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Silvereyes POV**

As the lights fade, both Irik and I left my use to be fathers' pack and started to talk about how to get Phantom out of there. That is without being seen or scent by anyone, the getting in is the easy but seeing that Phantom is weak from all that….that monster put on him is going to slow us down a bit. However, I believe that we can do this even if it kills me, I will refuse to be near my mother's killer. I am still getting my thought straight after hearing that my mother was truly the sister of Phantom. All of it was to much to think about and was even throwing me off a bit.

"You alright?" asked Irik.

"Yeah, I just...I just can't believe father would hide things from me. I mean, I didn't hide from the killer about that male. I should have listened to him but I felt so heart broken…."

"Hey, it's alright what was it you said. The past is the past, and it's better to move on then grief over it."

I just shook my head but wasn't able to stop my tears from falling. It was to much but I should have known better but at the same time I also wanted to be with father not knowing that he was responsible for what happened to mother. I soon felt Irik rubbing his head on mine which was enough for me to look up to him for a moment.

"I'm sorry for not believing in you.."

"Stop right there." said Irik " look, am I trashing at you or even saying that I was right. I am just as guilty as you are. I understand that you wanted to follow him no matter what anyone said and that's fine. I would've have done the same thing to be honest, he was just not what you wanted to believe to be. Now, we can fix that by doing the right thing and that would be getting Phantom out of there."

"Your right." I said "But I've still…"

"Hey, what's that over there."

As soon as I looked Irik tackled me cause me to yelp until we finally stopped with my back on the ground. He soon got off me which was a big mistake and I started to chase him around.

"Your not getting away from me!" I shouted.

"Catch me if you can, slowpoke!" shouted Irik.

"Oh, now you are asking for it." I said to myself before continuing to chase him.

This continued until I finally caught up to him, and tried to tackle him only to miss him by that much.

"I told you couldn't catch me!"

I just rolled my eyes before continuing the chase, he may be faster but I am more cunning and know how to get someone by surprise.

 **Irik POV**

It wasn't until I noticed that Silvereyes wasn't following me and was thinking that she gave up the chase. Which was a pity cause she never gives up very easy. At least not that...I soon noticed what she was trying to do and before I could do anything, she jumps out of her hiding spot and tackles me. We continued doing this for a long time until the light in the sky was completely gone. We soon laid down to catch our breaths from that long chase and to be honest this is the first time in a long time, that I've seen Silvereyes having fun. Shot I think this is her best time ever since then. It was enough to make me feel happy for her but something else started inside me. I know what it is, but I don't want to force her or accidently remind her. However, I also know that she may for the first time let it go. Although, I can't assume that she has forgotten it.

I soon moved over by her side to see how she was doing and asked "So...did you have fun?"

She turned her head, looked at me and responded "I did thank you, this was a lot of fun. Though you know we can't rest for long?"

"I understand but we also can't rush things for Scareyes knows how you fight and hunt."

"Yes, but I am also full of surprises and I know how to get around things a lot quicker. Though I do see your point, he knows that I like to ambush our opponents. But he doesn't know that I was also practiced with him, and with your father."

I just cocked my head trying to understand what she was saying until i realized that she was right. It was thanks to father that she was still alive. Plus, it was how we first met as well.

"I see where your getting at but what if you some mix it up and then…"

"Bingo." was all she said before getting up and getting ready to head back.

"But what if someone is waiting for us back there?"

"Well, then we fight I will not be his claw anymore. Come on, let's get Phantom out of there. And if Razor doesn't accept me, then at least I know I've at least have done something right. Plus, I have you with me as well and we can start a new pack, a new family, a new home."

That was enough convincing that I need to join her side, and this time Scareyes will pay for what he did to not only me, but to Silvereyes' as well.

 **Phantom POV**

Thinking of my family and pack was enough for me to keep myself from giving into the pain I've been going through. There has been times I've been so close in giving up but I can't otherwise Scareyes will hunt Razors pack but from what I had been hearing from his best fighters is that they will be heading towards them. Soon Scareyes comes into my view and just looks at me with a grin. I just kept my eyes away from him for he knows how much pain my body is in. But, I haven't been giving out and he knows it.

"Well, well, well look at this. The one who defeated me because of his mate and his cursed brother." mocked Scareyes. "But after finally getting rid of him, I simply grabbed control and everything was perfect the way it was. However, your sister would argue with me about how my brother was this and did this better. So, I destroy one of our eggs at a time, until she would plead me to stop."

Just listening to him just makes me want to tear him apart, if I weren't so exhausted I would tear him to streads.

"Once she did, I knew she would try to tell you and so I waited tile she was fast asleep and then. Stabbed her in the neck, and even torn her chest open. It felt good, however, I noticed that two of the eggs were left and realized that these two could potential follow my lead no matter what. So I order Ethrite to take of them until they get old enough to fight each other. My original plan was to have them fight until one was still standing. However, no thanks to you and your pathetic family, you took my son under your hide and teaching him things. So I had no choice but to punish you."

"For what reason, it wasn't until my brother told me what really happened to sis."

"And you believed his pathetic stories."

"I believe family over friends, especially you. And if you are trying to get me to break then you are sadly mistaken, that I can never break or yield. You would have to kill me but even then my son will get his revenge."

He just laughed a bit before stating "I'm counting on it but first I am going to deal with Silvereyes. For you see, you've been telling her lies and I can't have her spread them to the pack. Once, she's out of the picture, your sons next, and then you will finally break."

As he turned away from me and started to walk he started to remember something.

"Oh, by the way your mates death was also done by me."

My eyes opened up wide along with my heart burning in sad and anger.

"Oh yes, I remembered that day. I ordered two of my best fighters to go over and kill her knowing that you would leave her in charge while you go out hunting. I was just watching from a safe distance. Might I say she put up a fight but once she was focus on one I sent the other to do the finishing blow. I remember you arriving there just in time as your mate slowly died, and you killed one of my fighters while the other ran from you. I let him lived but just because he did his part. So tell me Phantom, how did that make you feel. Does it make you want to destroy me like you had the chance but you refused to do so."

I just said nothing knowing he wants a reaction out of me or better yet have me try to attack him knowing that he'll just humiliate me more. He just smiles a bit before finally leaving me alone. I know that someday he'll get what he's asking for, but now knowing that he was the one who was responsible for it, just makes me even stronger.

 **Silvereyes POV**

We soon arrived at the monsters home, just being here just makes my anger raise higher but I know that I can't lose my focus. We continue to move quietly and carefully not wanting to draw attention. We soon started to sniff hoping to get Phantoms scent and once one of us did we started heading towards it. And once the disgusting smell started to get strong we know we were getting close. The good news is though its not as strong.

 **Phantoms POV**

I soon started to hear something coming, and to my surprise it was Silvereyes and she wasn't alone. I didn't know why she came back or even thought it was a good idea to come back.

"What are you doing here, I thought you believed me."

"I do" said Silvereyes "But if I am going to be able to head back to Razors pack I need to prove I am really on their side and not with Scareyes. Plus, I think your word would be better than mine."

"Thats nice but why?"

Her response was "Cause no one deserves to suffer for what they didn't do." was all she said and tries to help me up.

As I got on my feet I started to feel a huge pain on my rear and my private. I could help but whine a bit but was able to get up. And with all the strength I have tried my hardest to follow them.

 **Silvereyes POV**

Irik made sure that Phantom was right with us and even walked beside him. While I stay in front to make sure that this wasn't any of his set ups to get me. And sure enough it was, to see one of the members standing in my way, it was Racor one of his best hunters

"If you are planning on stopping then forget it."

But he didn't say anything, he just stood there for a second before moving up to me. It was quite for a moment and I was getting ready for anything that he may have in his mind.

"I'm sorry Silver but orders are orders, the alpha wants you back along with his prize, and...Irik. Oh, this is just getting better."

"Stand down Racor?"

"You are not the beta anymore, and alpha said if I take you down then I could take the beta and then you would be my mate. As for you Irik, I'm sure Scareyes would love to have your head back."

He soon backs off and gets ready to fight, knowing that there was no choice in backing down know. Racor soon tried to charge at us and I just move out of the way, dodging every attack he attempted.

I even knocked him down to his side. Once he was down for the moment I quickly shouted "Go hurry, I'll catch up!"

"Yes alpha." said Irik and with Phantom leaning on him they slowly but quickly started heading towards Razors home, while I deal with Racor.

Knowing that they are not around I soon started attack Racor and he even scratched me in the face leaving a deep cut near my left eye. However, the pain was nothing I couldn't handle since I've been through worse. The two of us continued to clash for a good while until I get a good hit on him. He soon fell down in pain, and I soon got on top of him.

"Well what are you waiting for finish me!"

I just looked at him and just snarled at him for a moment. After that I just leave him with Racor saying, "What wrong, you've been going soft. What happened to the all though female betta?"

I just ignored him and started heading to catch up to Irik and Phantom. It took a while but I soon caught up to them. Apparently, they were waiting for me and from the looks of it they were having a good time.

"How you feeling?" I asked

"Could've been better but glad to out of there."

After that we soon got up and started heading to Razors pack and I just hope he is willing to understand, and let me back in. This time as a friend, and hopefully everyone is alright.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Alkane POV**

Takeshi had been kind of….no he's been really quiet from the past long time. Of course he did came home that day with cuts and bruises on himself after getting into a fight. He ended up telling me what had happened and I was really angry. That Silvereyes got what she deserved and is lucky that it wasn't me but at the same time I'm kind of glad that it was my mate and not myself. Though, Takeshi believed that he was to "harsh" on her after learning that she grew up without a mother and basically had almost no one to look up to.

Like I said if I were in his shoes I would've beaten her up until she couldn't move. But what happen is what happened and I am glad that Takeshi was able to take care of it. Or so I think he did.

I soon got up for a walk a bit only to have a hard time getting up but was able to manage. Only to have Takeshi get up and walk with me, just in case something happens. For some reason I feel fine with him being a bit overprotective and the reason being is that I wouldn't be able to fight in this condition.

"I'm just going to were your cousin is, just to um get to know him."

"Alright, but be careful you never….you know what I'm coming with you just in case." was his response.

"I'm not going to stop you even if I asked." was all I said.

It took us a while cause of my prenagence but were able to get to where Matt, James and Daniels were at. From the looks of it they are continuing what I think is training for hunting or something but to be honest it kind of looks amazing. When they are on your side that is and not your enemy.

"To be honest this is kind of cool to see how humans train themselves to fight or hunt."

Takeshi could help but laugh a bit and said "It is kind of amazing and it's a lot of hard work but it pays off."

We soon headed down and it didn't take long for Matt and the others to take notice of us coming down.

 **Matts POV**

"Dismiss." was all I said before the two of them started to find somewhere to rest, while I go to see how Takeshi and Alkane are doing

"Hey, how are you guys doing? Haven't seen you two in a week?"

"You do know, you can come to our pack right? I mean you have been with us for the past long times." said Alkane.

"I know but we have to be ready just in case if any predators or anything unexpected happens…." I soon noticed some scars on Takeshi's left side like he got in a fight.

He soon took noticed and said "I'll explain later but for now Alkane wanted to get to know you."

"Well seeing how your going to be a father and I am part of the family, I don't see any harm in that." was my response.

I soon started to hear someones stomach rumbling and noticed that it was Alkane and Takeshi. I just smiled and said, "Would you guys like something to eat?"

"Eh, why the hell not?" was all he said before the two of them plus my men came inside.

"We've been hunting and setting up traps for anything is simple and easy to kill. Once we get it, whether it's those Compos...Composu...those little green beast or the "Dilophosaurus" which to be honest are more painful to deal with."

"You think that's bad try dealing with a Stego." said Takeshi as we entered and got some of those green beast that we ended up catching.

"I do have one question if you don't mind?"

"No not really?"

I took a deep breath and asked "In that one place and I think you know what I am talking about was that the two of you guys…." I stopped hoping they got what I was talking about and sure enough they did.

There response was complete embarrassment and from that reaction was enough for me to get an answer.

"We didn't think anyone was going to be in there...and…."

"It was our what Takeshi calls our "sacred place""

We couldn't help but laugh even James and Daniels laughed a bit before getting the meals ready. Once they were finished everyone started to eat, and once we were finished we started to find a place to rest a bit. Alkane came to me and I told her all of my adventures. She was really interested in them and enjoys every story. I even told her about the new park that is about to be opening pretty soon, even Takeshi was really surprised about it.

I did scratched her head a bit and got a pur out of it and Takeshi just smiled (if raptors could smile that is but he can tell we were enjoying this moment).

I even got to rub her stomach and to be honest it was very smooth like a snakes underbelly, which wasn't what I was expecting. Igen may have brought them back and think they own them. But from what I say, they deserve to be left alone and deserve to have animal rights.

"I kind of wish father was here?"

"Uncle would kill them you know?" said Takeshi.

"Not if he sees this, he was always like there nothing but dangerous animals that should be here. But from this experience, I understand that they are like our modern day animals and should be treated like them."

"What does he mean by that?" asked Alkane.

I answered "It means every creature needs to be treated with respect and be protected whether they are extinct or not, and in my opinion all the dinosaurs here should have the same rights."

"And I agree with all of that." said Takeshi.

 **James POV**

While Matt enjoys his conversation with the two raptors, both Daniels and I decided to head out and get some of our old traps and replace with some new all of us go out and do it but I think Matt needs a break from it. He has been training both himself and us for a long time and deserves one.

"You know, he's been spending time with Takeshi and his mate for a long time. I'm starting to think he's hiding something from us."

"Or maybe he's just getting to know them a bit more but if he is hiding something then its best to leave it."

We continued to walk until we came to the first old trap and started to reset it. Once we finished we moved on to the next one. It wasn't until later that day that we ended up finishing the task. As we started to return I started to noticed something from a distance and it looked like another pack of raptors but what was odd was that one of them….was Silvereyes along with one who was very weak and is being helped by the other raptor.

 **Silvereyes POV**

We've been walking forever trying to get to Razors pack and Irik is getting extremely tired from helping Phantom out. I'd offer to let me do it so that he could take a rest but he insist in doing it. I soon looked around and noticed something, I gave a good sniff. Once I picked up the sense of smell I new where we are now. It was the human hideout and from the smell they are still around along with two other raptors. Which I have a good feeling who the two are.

"Come on, we're almost there."

Phantom gathered what was left of his strength and started walking on his own. Irik was thankful but felt that it was all worth every strength. I soon stopped with the two of them wondering why but once they saw what was on the ground they understood.

But then I started to notice a human from a distance just looking at me. It was kind of hard to see at first but once got his scent it came clear that it was James.

"JAMES!" I shouted.

He didn't respond for a moment and then responded "Silvereyes! Is that you?"

I responded with a few chirps and the human carefully came to us. I wanted to go up to him as well but seeing how careful he's being with those things on the ground I hesitated until he got close to me.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"It's a long story but right now I have someone to return."

He turned to look at Phantom who at first just hissed at him for being a bit to close.

"I think I can help him out cause he's badly damage, how long was he like this?"

"Is long a good answer?"

"Yeah, that's good enough."

 **Phantom POV**

I didn't know how to respond to this, how many humans are on this island. I am aware of Takeshi being one at one point but that was a while back. Just thinking about it was enough for my head to hurt.

"Hey, listen to me…" said the human, "I'm going to help you the best I can…" he soon turned to Silvereyes and said "but first we need to head back to our place."

"Sounds good to me." said Irik like he could understand us, which was even more confusing to me."

 **James POV**

We started heading back to our protected home along with Daniels just checking up after finishing the last trap. I explain to him the situation and for the first time he was kind of relax about it. Well not one-hundred percent but enough to trust them and what I am doing. I soon notice the other male having trouble keeping up because of the other weak male he's helping out.

I soon stopped at went to him and asked "Here let me help."

"It's fine human I got this." said the male.

"From the looks of it you need a break, trust me."

 **Irik POV**

As much as I didn't want to since I was trying to prove to Silvereyes that I would do anything for her. This human is asking nicely to help, and I am really exhausted from the long walk.

"How can you understand us?" asked Phantom in a week tone.

"If I tried to explain you wouldn't understand, no offense."

I soon took a long thought and then answered " I appreciate the help but I can handle this and I am not trying to be rude or anything. It's just…."

The human put his hand up and responded "It's fine, no need to explain yourself. If at anypoint you feel tired just let me know."

"Thanks I appreciate it." was all I said.

 **Matts POV**

"Daniels go right head, well check up as soon as we can."

"What about you?" asked Daniels.

"I'll be fine, just let Matt know we have three raptors coming along with one who is need of care."

He just looked at me for a moment before starting to run to the location. Silvereyes, the two male raptors, and I soon stopped at a very quiet stream. The week male soon collapse on the ground due to tired, exhaustion, and from the looks of it...starvation. I soon grabbed my knife and started to look around and found a group of compys eating a dead carcass. I soon throw my knife at one of them and just seeing that was enough to scare them for some reason. I grabbed my knife and then Silvereyes was right behind me.

"Your an expert, can you tell if this is fresh enough?"

She just looked at me funny and asked "Why?"

"Cause that one male isn't looking to good and from the looks of it he hasn't been eating for weeks."

"That's at least a good enough reason." was all she said before starting to walk up to the dead dino and gave a good sniff.

"My guess is that it should be fine." was all she said.

"Alright." was all I said be starting to carve some of the meat off of the bones. Silvereyes just stands there and watches me.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Hmm...oh yeah I was just curious in how you get the food with that thing in your hand."

"Oh, this is call a knife. Well a knife that is designed to kill and such not like those kitchen knives but anyways let's get this back up."

I started to carry what I was able to get and it was heavy but Silvereyes offered to help which was the first time I heard her even ask. I answered that she could and the two of us started to carry all the meat back up.

 **Phantom POV**

"So, your Phantom. I've heard stories about you." said the male next to me.

"Yes but what ever Scareyes says is not true."

"I figured, your not at all what he says, by the way the names Irik."

I just stayed silent not because I'm being rude but because of how tired I was. But I just nodded my head as a response. I soon noticed Silvereyes and the human carrying something, without any hesitation Irik got up to see that they had found food. Which there was enough for all of us.

Both the human and Silvereyes put it down and they started to eat. While the human gathered some of the meat and brought it up to me.

"Here your going to need to eat and some rest." was all he said.

I just looked at him and then started to eat and continued to eat until I couldn't eat anymore.

"Man you've must have been starving more than I thought?"

"You have no idea." was my response.

"Well I just thought you haven't eaten since well a couple weeks."

I just looked up to him before I continued to eat.

"I'm curious, are you the one who they called Phantom?"

I just swallowed my meal and answered "Who wants to know?"

"I was just asking, seeing how Alkane and Razor are very worried about you."

"You know my son and daughter?" he said with shock.

"Of course even Takeshi, and might I say Alkane and Takeshi make a lovely couple. I wonder how long it will be before she lays."

I started coughing after hearing that and then I started to feel him patting on my back.

"Slow down a bit, you don't want to choke yourself."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Um...I said I wonder how long it will be before she lays, why?"

I just signed and answered "Because I am her father."

"Oh, well I guess I should've let her do the talking an…."

"No need, once I see them, I'll tell them that I am excited for the two of them but right now, Scareyes is still out there and the last thing I want is anything bad happening to them."

"Alright then, get some rest and if it's fine i'll leave first thing in the morning."

I just looked at him funny before he clarified, "When the light touches the mountains."

 **Matt POV**

Once Phantom fell asleep, I soon went up to were Silvereyes and the other male was and from the looks of it they're having a good chat. They soon saw me and once they did I decided to sit with them.

"Um...Irik this is Jame. James this is my friend Irik."

I just waved at him and in response he just nodded his head.

"You know your nothing what I thought humans would look or even act like."

"Well it really depends on who you meet. Cause there are those like me or others that are not as nice."

"Silvereyes told me everything about you and your pack and I have to say I'm kind of impressed that three humans are able to survive this long."

"Well, its thanks to Matts training and thanks to Razors pack for letting us live with them."

"I'm going for a walk for a bit." said Silvereyes before leaving the two of us.

"So, just out of curiosity how did you and Silvereyes met."

Irik just took a deep breath and answered "Well, when Scareyes wouldn't take any time with her, my father and I would take care of her. And she was a claw full but would always go on about how one day she would get Scareyes's attention. Along with how much she's worried about her brother being with Phantom, all that such. But if she wasn't like she's a really kind, helpful, and very beautiful female. There was one day that all the young males asked her to be one of their mates, and she said if one of them can beat her then she'll compline to them. I happened to be one of them but I was kind of scared so I decided not to fight her."

"Is it because she was to pretty and you didn't want to destroy that pretty female."I teased.

"No, it was because I didn't think I deserved her of course my ex-mate thought otherwise and would tell me that she wouldn't care if I had two mates. But once I finally got the courage to do ask she already had found one but I'm guess you know what happened after a few long lights."

"What happened to your mate if you don't mind me asking?"

Irik just closed my eyes and answered "Dead, cause of egg laying and none of them were any good. Its that time I believe that Scareyes didn't care cause he said I could just find another female. I could but Shel was the only one and I know better to ask Silvereyes during that time because of her not letting the past go. But thanks to you I think I may finally get the courage to ask."

I just smiled and said "Well you're welcome then."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Silvereye told me about what happened to yours and I am a bit surprised with how you dealt with it."

"Well, what could I say, she was just not the right girl for me. I'll find another one, even if it takes me a while."

"Even if it's one of us?"

"Even if it….excuse me?"

"Come on, I'm thinking that you like her as well. From the way she talks about you that is, and she is really interested in you."

I couldn't help but blush a bit and then answered "I...we….I...It…."

"I'm interested in who?" said Silvereyes as she just returned from her walk.

"Why does your face look so red and is that normal for your kind?"

"I….i...i.i.i.i.i.i….um...sorry its just Irik asked me a question that got me to feel a bit embarrassed that all."

He just shook his head and just responded "Yeah, that was it. Nothing more then that."

"O.k then let's get some rest. Like you said James we have to get up early so that we can get to your place without anyone being tired."

I soon got up and found a spot to lay down. Then suddenly I felt Silvereyes body next to me along with Irik, and slowly Phantom trying to keep each other warmed up from the cold be honest the more I learn about them the more I want to protect them from any harm. I soon fell asleep thinking about what I could do to help not just them but all the dinosaurs on this island.

 **Hey guys Dragon here let me know what you think of this so far. And to let you know ahead of time there will be 2 mini stories and then another squall. Hope you enjoy this and have a late happy new years.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Alkane POV**

As the light started to shine, I tried to get up as quiet as possible without having to wake anyone up. I think we've been here for a few days cause of my curiosity about his cousin Matt. And he didn't seem to mind it at all, since he is part of the family (in a weird way but is). I soon go outside to warm up in the sun, since it was pretty damn cold outside. Even with everyone all bunch up to keep each other warm, alot of us were still shivering from the cold bitter night. But thankfully after a while it started to warm up but that's not really saying much.

I soon found a nice hot sun spot and just layed there enjoying the heat. So much so that I almost fell asleep.

"Is my little flower enjoying the nice warm sun?"

I looked up to see Takeshi and answered "Why don't you come here and find out."

He could help but smile a bit and soon layed next to me, and we stayed like this for a good moment. Once we were satisfied with how warmed up we were, the two of us headed back. Until I started to pick up a sent, and it was like someone I knew but haven't seen or heard in a long time.

"You smell it to?" asked Takeshi.

"Yeah, its like…." before I could even finished, we saw James heading our way. Along with...I was about to hiss after realizing that its Silvereyes but right behind her was something I couldn't believe.

"Father!?" I shouted.

 **Phantom POV**

I looked up and started to head towards her with all my strength, and she did the same only this time she stopped. Which was weird cause she normally pounces on me, well when she was little but she still does it now and then but not very much. We looked at each other and started rubbing our heads together, while Silvereyes and Irik takes their rest. Well, Irik did but not Silvereyes for she wanted to tell Takeshi about what happened.

 **Silvereyes POV**

I cautiously walked up to Takeshi and I was expecting him to say something, or start to snarl at me but he didn't do that, in fact he didn't even say anything.

"Look, I am not expecting any forgiveness for my action. In Fact, I don't really deserve one, but what I am trying to say is that if it is still possible for both me and Irik could join the pack. At least until that monster is gone, for he will hunt me down no matter what and if he finds me then he'll either kill me or do something much worse. If not then, at least we did something good for once. At that is getting your guys alpha back."

He just looked at him for a second and to see him happy to be back with his family. Then looked back at me and respond " As much as I would like to answer that I can't."

I got ready to hear him say no and I wouldn't complain for what was to come.

"The reason is because it is not my place to answer, it is our alphas place to decided and that would be Razor. However, I am grateful that you guys brought him back."

I just shook my head and then said, "Look about what I said I just want to appologizes for what I said and about harming your mate. I should have no better, and it was my own fault for not listening in the first place. If I had in the very beginning then I would've left and made sure Riz was alright…."

"I'm sure he understands, and I do to. If I had no one else to look up to and my father was the only family I new then I would understand. And you were doing what you thought was right. It just so happens to be the wrong...raptor to look up to."

I couldn't help but smile and then rubbed my head on his. But not out of love or anything just a nice friendly one. I soon turned to Irik to see how he was doing.

 **Irik POV**

Looking out in the open, with a worried feeling that we may have been followed. But what scares me the most is that Scareyes will be hunting us down, and will not stop until he gets his claws on our flesh.

"You alright?" asked Silvereyes.

I turned and answered "Yeah, its just…"

"That our fate is sealed here and that Scareyes will be after us."

"Yes however, I would rather die here then die as a follower to that monster."

She just smiled and the two of us just look down as the light fades away. This next day will be different, how the humans put it " A war is coming" and the first thing we need to do is to be ready for it. I closed my eyes as Silvereyes leaves to check on the gang and after taking a deep breath I turn around and start heading her way.

 **The End for Now**

 **Special thanks to**

 **Raptorshinobi213**

 **Along with**

 **Shadowstory11**

 **And Loremaster98**

 **A also want to thank you all viewers for the reviews and help for making this possible. I had a lot of fun. And don't worry, this with this one. To let you guys know that I will be editing them once I get the series finished, along with a complete addition with extra chapters that didn't quite make it. Until then, This is Dragon signing off, and have a wonderful day.**


	30. UP NEXT

UP NEXT

With Phantom returning back along with Silvereyes and Irik claiming they serve Scareyes no longer. A all out battle is about to take place, however things start to heat up, arguments start to turn up, mistrusting one another, and with Scareyes hot on their trail. Will Takeshi and the gang be able to find a weakness to Scareyes pack and win this battle, or will they fall. Find out in the next adventure, **Human Raptor The Battle of Isla Sorna (Start Feb 27th)**


	31. Update for the future of the Franchise

Hey guys dragon here and I want to thank you all for being patience with me along and the franchise. And I thought it would be best to reveal not only a preview of both Human Raptor pt.2 Battle of Isla Sorna (Yes I know it sounds dumb so if you have a better title the file free to PM me) and The Lone Raptor but let you know what is my plan and hopefully (if life does screw it up this time) it goes well.

As of right now Human Raptor pt.2 may be pushed to either July 31st or September 28th, and I will admit the reason why it was taking a long time was because I was thinking of reducing Human Raptor pt.1 in fact scrap it and make it a whole story. Cause I didn't really wanted to do a two part story but I was also running cold with continuing. But thanks to Raptorshinobi213 we were able to come to a conclusion, and decided to give it a brake. However, that doesn't me I am going to leave you guys with nothing, cause I am also planing on some mini stories to help continue the franchise. The due date of the first chapter of the Lone Raptor will be release on June 22nd or 23rd.

So hate me all you want but this is were I am going, and I hope you understand. Until then, can't wait to hear from your guys and let me know what you think.

Preview Lone Raptor June 20th

Preview Human Raptor pt.2 Battle of Isla Sorna July 4th or August 1st


End file.
